Mindless
by KissJupiter
Summary: It was just a normal day in the guild hall when all of a sudden Lucy was trapped inside her own mind by some nefarious wizards. While a gypsy woman sends a team inside her head,the other members of the Fairy Tail guild try to track down the people responsible. Will they be able to save her? Or will she lost forever? After the GMG. Nalu, Gruvia, and others. Full summary inside!
1. summaryprologue

**It was just a normal day in the guild hall when all of a sudden Lucy was trapped inside her own mind by some nefarious wizards. While a gypsy woman sends a team inside her head,the other members of the Fairy Tail guild try to track down the people responsible. Meanwhile Lucy is being torn apart from the inside out. Will they be able to save her? Or will she lost forever? **

**This story includes many Fairy Tail couples but is primarily Nalu. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Prologue **

Though it had been many months since the Grand Magic Games had ended the guild hall was still in a fit of merriment. The rank scent of booze washed over the hall, particularly near the sloshed Cana Alberona who sat the bar muttering incoherent ramblings to the she-devil Mirajane, who happily dried glasses at the other side of the bar. Team Shadow Gear sat at one of the tables, their leader Levy McGarden stared intently at the book in her hands, studying it's contents carefully. While her teammates Jet and Droy rather loudly cheered her on. A few tables behind the three person party sat an extraordinarily disgruntled Gajeel Redfox as well as the Exceed pantherlily. Beside them sat Gildarts Clive, flirting shamelessly with the waitress Kinana. The Thunder Legion, clung to their headman Laxus Dreyar, wanting to share ever moment they could with the lightning dragon slayer after his extremely recent return from expulsion. Elfman Strauss was talking to his sister Lisanna about the many ways he was man and the many manly things that he associated with. Wendy Marvel eyed the request board carefully, the young sky dragon slayer looking for a job that paid well, but wasn't to dangerous. Her exceed friend Carla nodded in approval.

But these members were of little importance to the one who watched the guild. Their sights set on a particular person. They sat with three others, one a fiery requip mage, another a dark haired ice mage, who had this unruly habit of stripping down to his underwear, and finally, quite possibly the biggest annoyance to the plan, a rose haired dragon slayer along with his blue Exceed Happy. He grinned at the object of their desire.

Even though their hearts twisted with jealousy and anger stuck in their necks like knives, the watcher swallowed these feelings back.

After all...

_Lucy Heartfillia would soon be theirs..._

**I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH BUT I WILL BE WRITING CHAPTER ONE TONIGHT!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT THE MANGA AND ANIME FAIRY TAIL CREATED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**


	2. It was just any other day

**JUPITER (ME)- ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP NOW! *FIST PUMPS***

**NATSU- HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**JUPITER- OOPS...SORRY NATSU!**

**LUCY-SHE'S EXCITED.**

**JUPITER- AYE!**

**HAPPY- HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAY! DON'T GO STEALING ALL THE BEST LINES FOR YOURSELF.**

**LUCY- CALM DOWN HAPPY, NATSU, JUST SAY WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY SO WE CAN GET OUR REWARD. I NEED TO PAY MY RENT. THE LANDLADY'S GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME FOR SURE. *SWEAT DROPS***

**NATSU- HEY GUYS, READY FOR MORE FAIRY TAIL? MAKE SURE WHEN YOU'RE READING, YOU TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE ROOM, AND DON'T FORGET TO CURL IN A BLANKET BALL AND PRESS YOUR FACE TO WHATEVER ELECTRONIC YOU'RE USING!**

**LUCY AND JUPITER- HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT!**

**NATSU- *GRINS***

**JUPITER- UGH WHATEVER, LUCY CAN YOU PLEASE SAY THE NEXT PART?**

**LUCY- OF COURSE. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED!**

**HAPPY- DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER- THANKS GUYS!**

** CHAPTER ONE: IT WAS JUST ANY OTHER DAY...**

Lucy fanned herself desperately, trying to salvage what little breeze she could was a blazing day in Magnolia and the blonde celestial wizard was walking through it during the hottest times. Maybe she should summon Aquarius to help her cool off, even being washed away by a tidal wave was better than walking in this melting heat. Maybe she'd be washed all the way to the guild hall if she were lucky.

She imagined Aquarius's reaction to why she had been summoned and visibly shuddered. Aquarius was the toughest and most difficult spirit she was contracted with. Her constant teasing and unrivaled temper put Lucy in quite a few binds, but she was one of Lucy's dearest friends , just like all of her spirits. After several minutes of internal debate the blonde decided it was best not to get on the mermaids bad side. So she grudgingly marched through Magnolia in that baking heat.

As the guild hall came into view Lucy could already feel herself perking up, Fairy Tail was a place were she always felt welcome. The smell of ale and food wafted through the open doors and she couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face. Ah, just a normal...quiet day...

"Say that to my face Ice-brain!"

...In the guild...

"No problem pyro! I said that you couldn't beat Plue, let alone Erza!"

Of course it's these two.

"Oh yeah? Well since there's no way you could ever beat _me_, I guess Plue could kick your ass!"

Lucy sat at the bar, sighing softly. Couldn't these guys give it a rest for one day?

"Hi Lucy, how are you today? Did your mission go well?" The always kind Mirajane asked, handing the celestial wizard a large glass of water. The blonde took the drink gratefully, happy to have something to quench her thirst and help her bare with the heat. She nodded, gulping down the drink in a matter of moments.

"It went really well actually, y'know normally I don't like solo missions but it was a nice change. An actual job were the pay isn't cut in half due to property damage." Lucy rolled her eyes. "And I actually got some good news too."

"Good news? Don't spare the details Lucy, tell me what happened?" The ever curious she-devil inquired, placing her head in her hands, white hair spilling onto the bar.

"A gypsy fortune teller told me that I was destined to find love. It was written in the stars!" The blonde clasped her hands together, brown eyes shining. "Oh I wonder if he'll be tall? Oh I hope he's handsome! Maybe he's a wizard like me! I'm so glad that fortune teller told me!" As the celestial mage continued her ramblings Mirajane's eyebrow perked in surprise and skepticism. A fortune teller? True love? Something didn't sit right with the eldest Strauss sibling, the whole thing sketchy to her.

"...I really don't mind if he wants a traditional wedding but I _want _a horse drawn carriage, just like in those fairy tales that I used to read a kid. I think the colors should be light blue and yellow. For the wedding cake I mean. The fortune teller told me he would like that, whoever he is." Lucy continued.

"...Uh, Lucy."

"Yeah Mira?"

"Do you really think you can trust what this fortune teller told you? I mean, destiny isn't set in stone you know. Things are constantly changing, people changing." Mira couldn't help but sneak a glance at Laxus, the masters grandson sitting atop a table, a faraway look in his eyes. Laxus was a prime example of changing destinies. Even after his little...escapade during the Magnolia festival, turning us to stone...pitting us against one another. After his expulsion, Tenrou Island, and his reinstatement before the Grand Magic Games...he had really redeemed himself.

"Not to mention, could someone really give you such details like the color of the cake, but not the face or even name of the groom to be?"

Lucy blinked once before her face fell, smile fading into an angry scowl.

"Y'know Mira...that had never occurred to me...oh...oh I'm so stupid." She whined. "I spend fifty jewel on that stupid fortune! Why would I even do that? I'm not that desperate for a boyfriend...honest."

"I believe you Lucy. It really isn't like you to spend money on something so...sketchy."

"Yeah...I really wasn't myself...actually...I don't even remember what the fortune teller looked like...isn't that weird?"

Mirajane nodded, it was strange for Lucy to forget a face.

"Maybe you were charmed? A sort of con used by Gypsy wizards to get money."

"Seriously? Oh this is just great, not only was I spoon fed lies and lost fifty jewel, I also was charmed into it. I'm a failure as a wizard." The celestial mage sulked, laying her head on the bar, making a noise that the she-devil wasn't sure was human.

"Mira is Lucy trying to eat the bar? You think she knows it's made of wood and not chocolate?" Gray commented, noticing the blondes strange position.

"Nah, she knows that. Oh I've got it, maybe she's a wood dragon slayer!" Natsu exclaimed, excitement flickering in his eyes.

"That's not it stupid." Lucy mumbled, head still glued to the bar top.

"Hey Lucy I've got some sticks you can eat if you're hungry." Happy offered, trying not to snicker.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy raised her head for a moment to glare at the blue feline, who's paws were now covering his cheeky grin.

"Sheeeeee's maaaaaaaaadddd!" He smiled, flying over to Carla and Wendy who were eyeing the request board.

Lucy let out a breath before burying her face back into the wood of the bar. How could she have been so naive, she should have noticed that she was being put under spell. This was just like that time in Hargeon with that fake Salamander. He'd used charming magic to get girls to fall in love with him, but thanks to Natsu she'd been saved. That's right...Natsu came barging into the crowd, shouting for Igneel. Lucy didn't think she'd ever forget that day. The day she met Natsu and her life changed for the better. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for him...she wouldn't have even considered the possibility of joining Fairy Tail. The guild was just too elite and popular. But...he saw something in her, he brought her here and she couldn't be happier. Even after everything that happened...Lucy wouldn't change anything. The memories of her adventures and friends were just to precious to be forgotten.

"Lucy? You sick or something?" Gray asked, somehow losing his shirt in the process.

She shook her head.

"Gray...you're clothes." Lucy grumbled into the polished wood, not even looking at the ice mages chiseled features.

"Damn. Has anyone seen my pants?" The dark haired man walked around the guild, searching for his lost trousers in only his underwear.

"Lucy really whats wrong?" Natsu questioned the blonde, concern actually evident in his onyx eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it...it's way too embarrassing."

"Lucy."

The celestial wizards head shot up, sweat dripping down the nape of her neck, but not from the heat...from fear. Looming just behind her, dark aura evident even to Lucy's turned back, was Erza Scarlet. Otherwise known as Titania. The red head glared down at Lucy, eyes piercing through the blondes being like a hundred swords. "Tell us what happened." She ordered, turning to head to one of the tables near the end of the dining area. Lucy and Natsu followed in suit, to scared of what might happen if they didn't.

"Hey Lu, found a book you might be interested in wanna check it out?" Lucy's friend Levy McGarden yelled from across the room, waving the blonde down. Lucy pointed to Erza who'd just taken her seat along with Natsu and Gray.

"Can't right now sorry! Maybe another time." Lucy shouted, reaching the table and taking a seat next to Natsu.

"OK explain." Erza demanded, eyes serious as always.

As I told my tale about my mission and the Gypsy I could see Gray and Erza's eyes soften and Natsu's become even more disinterested. Gray nodded understandingly saying what happened wasn't a big deal and Erza nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing to worry about Lucy, this pink haired idiots been tricked more times than he can count and the dummy still can't learn."

"Shut it ice-perv!"

"Both of you quiet! Lucy this isn't something that you should be so broken up over. I understand it can be hard when you make a mistake, but you need to remember that no wizard's perfect."

"Erza's right Lucy, it's not like you're the first one to mess up. No biggie." Natsu gave her a wide grin and Lucy couldn't help by smile back, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She didn't know why it embarrassed her to have Natsu smile at her but...it felt nice to have him there...have all of them here.

"Yoooooouu liiiiiikkkkeeee hiiiiiiiiiimmmmm." Happy teased, flying in a heart shaped pattern around Natsu and Lucy's heads. Lucy's face turned tomato red as she stood from her seat.

"Do you want me to make you into mittens? Or maybe a nice blue hat!" She growled, reaching for the blue fuzzball to teach him a much deserved lesson when a cough suddenly wracked her body, she coughed into her hand, painful hacking coughs.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza demands, looking at the blonde with mild concern. Gray stared wide eyed at the hacking girl while Natsu...looked...how did he look?

Lucy moved her hand away from her mouth after the fit subsided, staring at the blood red palm.

Blood...red?

_**BLOOD?**_

Lucy collapsed to the ground with a crash, her head slamming into the hardwood with a horrible thud. Everything went quiet.

"...Lucy?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chaos beginning

**JUPITER- HEY EVERYONE! EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? BECAUSE I AM! I'VE ALREADY RECEIVED A FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND I'M REALLY GRATEFUL. AND TO SHOW YOU MY GRATITUDE I HAVE THE LOVELY MIRAJANE TO SING A SONG OF THANKS!**

**GAJEEL- SHOOBY DO OP! THANK YOU! SHOOBY DO OP!**

**JUPITER- GAJEEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT MIRAJANE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SINGING?**

**PANTHERLILY- I'M AFRAID SOMETHING'S COME UP AND SHE COULDN'T MAKE IT.**

**JUPITER- OK, WELL CAN WE GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS REAL FAST?**

**PANTHERLILY- OF COURSE.**

**GAJEEL- SHOOBY DO OP A THANKS TO REVIEWER LUNAROID2906 FOR YOUR BADASS REVIEW!**

**PANTHERLILY- AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ONENIGHTONEDREAM, BLADZESWORD, DIVERGENTDEMIGOD1234 AND GOOGLYGUMMYBEARS232 FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. **

**JUPITER-AND A HUMONGOUS HEAP OF THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ SO FAR. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**

**PANTHERLILY- AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?**

**JUPITER- OH OF COURSE, FAIRY TAIL IS PROPERTY OF HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!**

**GAJEEL- OH YEAH! SHOOBY DO OP!**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER TWO: CHAOS BEGINNING<strong>

No one moved at first, it was like time had been brought to a breathtaking halt. Not a single member of the Fairy Tail seemed to be able to process what had happened...but when time finally caught up to them, when the world began to turn once more...all hell broke loose. Natsu was of course the first to reach the fallen wizard, pulling her stiff body into his arms, screaming her name. After he reached her, everyone else soon regained their legs. The next to get to them was Erza, barking orders. Demanding Wendy get their immediately. The small sky maiden pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers, tears streaming down her face. At this moment the redhead realized the possibility of enemy attack was evident, turning her head to her guild mates and yelling for them to be on guard.

"On guard everyone! Whoever did this may not be done yet!"

"W-what happened?" Wendy quivered, bending over the blondes body, already getting to work with healing the her fallen friend. Her tiny hand trembled as she worked desperately on the injured celestial wizard. It was odd...though she saw blood...and she had obviously been attacked in some way, Wendy felt no injury or problem with the blondes health. "I don't understand! Why can't I feel anything wrong?!" The panicked girl wailed, pushing her magic to its limits.

"Man what the hell is going on?!" Gray demanded, hands poised to do his ice magic.

"I don't know my love, here stick close to me."

"Wheres the master?" Asked Jet.

"He's at a council meeting in Clover." Answered Droy.

"That's about a days journey." Laki informed the guild, even though most knew of the commute it just felt better to say it out loud.

"Oh Lu-chan..." Whimpered Levy.

"Eyes peeled Shrimp, don't know who may be struck next." Gajeel muttered, suddenly behind the shaken blunette.

"Look none of this matters right now, we need to get Lucy to the infirmary as soon as-" Before Erza could finish her sentence Natsu lifted Lucy into his arms, cutting the requip mage off.

"Lead the way Wendy." He whispers, determination rippling through every word.

Erza followed the two, keeping a close eye on every part of the guild looking for some sort of clue that told her who did this to her dear friend. When the three reached the medical care room Natsu set Lucy down in one of the beds, pulling the comforter to her neck and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. Erza followed in suit, watching the rose haired dragon slayer skulk through the halls back to the main hall.

"Is Lucy going to be okay?" Happy asked softly, looking small on the floor of the guild, his mocking grin replaced by a worried frown.

"Wendy's working on her right now, I will contact Master in the mean time I want Jet and Droy to run to Porlyusica's and bring her to the guild. The rest of you search the hall and look for any clue for who might have done this to Lucy."

After receiving their orders the guild members quickly went to work on searching the hall for anything that could lead them to the perpetrators.

"This sucks, as soon as we make it back to the top, something like this happens!" Macao cries, slamming his ale to the table.

"Damn straight." Snorts Wakaba.

"Do you smell anything Natsu?" Happy questions, looking up at his best friend. The usual cheery Natsu shook his head solemnly, face contorted into an angry scowl.

"I swear when I find whoever did this to Lucy...!" The dragon slayer cracked his muscles violently, fire spitting from his finger tips. "They're going to wish they never laid eyes on Fairy Tail."

A few members nodded in agreement, Erza and Gray looking particularly frightening, each glaring at every spec of dust or grain of sand that they considered suspicious. It was clear to everyone that no one would rest until Lucy's attacker was found, sliced, iced, and deep fried. The search continued through all hours of the night, no one rested until every inch of Fairy Tail was triple checked by every member, though some went to check on Lucy, Wendy and Carla who had joined the two a short time later. According to Carla their was no change in Lucy's condition, which Wendy informed her fellow comrades wasn't good. Apparently their wasn't physically wrong with the blonde...that she could heal anyway. The sky maiden had worked her little fingers to the bone but there was nothing she could do. So the guild sat in the hall waiting for Porlyusica's arrival...hopefully the healer could do something for Lucy. Natsu couldn't stop bouncing his leg up and down, all this waiting was maddening.

"I'm going to see Lucy." He muttered to no one, standing from his chair.

"I'll come too." Happy called, flying a few feet behind Natsu.

Lucy lay in the bed closest to the door, she looked comfortable he guessed...well as comfortable as a person could be when you were hurt. She always looked so peaceful in her sleep, no matter what. He couldn't help but think of the times he'd crawled through her chimney or window in the middle of the night just to make sure she'd come home safely. The peculiar thing was...Natsu had no clue why he worried so much about her. Sure she was friend and teammate but so was Erza and that stupid stripper. No, Lucy was different...he just wished he understood why.

The dragon slayer fell to his knees, grabbing the unconscious wizards hand. He flinched a little at how cold her hands had become. Lucy had always been soft and warm...except for...that time. His mind immediately jumped to the time during the Grand Magic Games...she was cold then too...NO! It wasn't like that time...this time...he would save her...

* * *

><p>She pushed open the window, her soft cloth shawl sashaying slightly as she entered the room. Bare feet tiptoed past the many beds, eyes searching for a certain patient. The air around her felt like a cool caress, sweet and intimate...and she knew he was watching over her. It was simple; find the girl, cast the spell, enter her mind, easy peasy with a side of lemon squeezy. This wasn't her first campfire, but it was comforting to know that she wasn't alone. When she reached the last bed she let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it worked.<p>

It was then she noticed the two sleeping forms pressed against the wall. Was that the Salamander? Should she leave? No she only had 48 hours...it is better to get it done as soon as possible. She gulped...guess she'll have to make this quick.

She pulled down the comforter, exposing the blonde girls torso.

So this is her then? The Heartfillia?

"A little young for you Rathal?" She chuckled, eyes begging to shine gold. Tying up her long choppy hair she leaned into the blondes face.

"This will be over quickly."

"_**And who the hell are you?!**_"

_Whelp__...I'm screwed..._

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT EVERYONE, CHAPTER TWO OVER AND DONE WITH. I'VE GOT TO SAY I'M REALLY ENJOYING THIS SO FAR AND CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU SOON! AND I SWEAR THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER...<strong>


	4. On the clock, we only have 48 hours!

**JUPITER- *SQUEALS* GUYS I AM BEYOND HAPPY RIGHT NOW, SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ AND FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED AND FAVORITED (TOO MANY 'ANDS' BUT WHAT CAN I SAY.) SO TODAY I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST WITH ME...DRUM ROLL PLEASE...MASTER MAVIS VERMILLION EVERYONE!**

**MAVIS- IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE.**

**JUPITER- AND IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE MASTER MAVIS, NOW CAN YOU HELP GIVE THANKS?**

**MAVIS- OF COURSE. A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS, AVENGALINECRUZ, FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99, SILVERCHILALI, ULTIMATEANIMEQUEEN, EMIJADE, JAGGEDHEART, ENCHANTEDTALE13 , AND SARACRESP.**

**JUPITER- FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99, SILVERCHILALI,AVENGALINECRUZ, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!**

**MAVIS- AND OF COURSE WE CAN'T FORGET THOSE KIND REVIEWS GIVEN BY FUTUREMAGEOTAKU99 AND . THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**JUPITER- RIGHT, NOW MASTER MAVIS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THE HONORS?**

**MAVIS- I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**JUPITER AND MAVIS- ENJOY THIS NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: ON THE CLOCK, WE ONLY HAVE 48 HOURS!<strong>

She supposed it wasn't the best idea to break into the number one guild in Fiore but she was cocky. Years of experience clouding what little judgment she needed to realize what she was doing was exponentially dangerous. Though then again what other choice did she have?

"Don't think I'll ask again lady." The dragon slayer snarled. She could feel his flames behind her, his hot breath on the back of her neck. Oh yeah...she was screwed. She'd heard that Fairy Tails Natsu Dragneel was an impulsive monster, not bothering to listen to reason, especially when Miss Heartfillia was involved. Nothing she said was going to keep this hothead from barbecuing her and slathering her crisp body in sauce for good measure. She'd need to get out of here and fast. No matter how much she was pressed for time...it wasn't worth it if she was going to get her head bitten off.

"Hey...why do you smell like-"

Not giving the dragon slayer time to finish the girl slammed her elbow into his gut, catching the pink haired boy by surprise. She grabbed the Heartfillia girl by the waist, maybe she could take her with? He was stunned...surely she had enough time...

SLAM!

She gasped in pain, dropping the unconscious girl to the floor as she was pushed to the wall. The Dragon Slayers hands gripped her arms so tightly it was as if they would break off. She struggled fruitlessly, denying the futility of escape. The Salamanders eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the night and she felt the small hairs at her nape stand on end.

"Where do think you're going? What do you want with Lucy? Did you do this to her?! Answer me!"

He slammed her against the wall once more, staring deep into the depths of her irises. She shook violently, this...this wasn't supposed to happen. She had a routine, a procedure that she must follow. Don't be seen, don't be captured...don't be seen..._DON'T BE CAPTURED!_ These orders were drilled into her head her whole life. So what went wrong? What had she done wrong?

"H-how...how did you know I was in here? I-I'm the best, I don't mistakes! What did I do wrong?!"

The young dragon stared at the girl like she'd grown two heads. What was she talking about? Was she just some nut? No, these questions could be answered later, he needed to know what she wanted with Lucy, and why she smelled so much like-

"I mean I know I whispered a bit, but I was so quiet not any animal...let alone human could hear me!" It just didn't make any sense. How could someone like her be caught by someone like him? She was born and bread for this kind of thing, this was why she existed. The very thought of not being able to complete this mission...

"NATSU WE HEARD A NOISE, IS LUCY ALRI-" Guild members piled into the infirmary, noticing the intruder as soon as they entered. Light poured into the room, causing the two to flinch at the sudden brightness. The intruder recognized most of them, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox were some of the people who had walked in on this perplexing situation. Erza Scarlet was first to take to the offensive, knocking Natsu out of the way to shove one of her many swords to the stunned girls throat. Mirajane ran to Lucy, pulling the girl back onto her bed.

Now getting a clear view of the girl who Erza was very nearly decapitating they realized that she was extraordinarily young. Her lilac colored hair was long and pulled back into a messy ponytail, loose strands falling down everywhere. Her eyes burned with a golden intensity as she glared at the requip mage.

"You must be very brave to glare at me like that. Now Talk. Who are you? Why are you here? If you try to lie prepare to punished." Erza demanded, pushing the blade closer to the intruders neck.

At that moment a yawn could be heard from the other side of the bed. Happy stood up, rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"What's up with all the noise Natsu? Is Lucy up?" He asked sleepily, looking up at his pink haired friend, eyes widening when he noticed all the members.

"WHOA, we having a party in here or what? And who's the girl wearing a blanket? Not very fashionable if you ask me."

The intruder's head turned to the blue Exceed, ignoring the Titania's sword.

"Excuse me you stupid blue fuzzball? One, this is a shawl. And two, what do you know about fashion? You're naked!"

Happy's eyes widened, turning to Carla. "I'm...naked?"

Carla'sigh of exasperation was enough to leave the dejected Happy to curl in the fetal position.

"Had he really not noticed?" Wendy whispered.

"What that foolish Tom-cat is doing is of little importance child, right now you should go look after Lucy, who knows what might have happened if Natsu had not been here."

"Right, of course." Wendy headed towards Lucy's bed, already beginning to use her sky magic.

"That won't work Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell. You're just going to speed up the process." The intruder cried,trying to move forward but Erza's blade kept her still.

"What process? What are you talking about?" Gray demanded, pushing his way through the crowd to get into the girls face. The girl looked him up and down before sneering.

"I'd heard their was a stripper in this guild, I just never expected him to do it in front of children."

Gray glared at the child, veins popping in anger. "Why you-"

"And look at this, Fiore's number one guild? As if, my guild has only four-uh...three members and we could have won the Grand Magic Games no problem. Even with the six dragon slayers competing. You guys are nothing special, you don't even know what's wrong with your friend laying in lala land over there or who did this to her. Top guild my butt."

Natsu's whole body burst into flames, Grays icy exterior turned sub-zero, Laxus was the guilds own personal lightning rod, Elfman cracked his knuckles...and Gajeel was...eating one of the metal bed frames.

"C'mon man don't eat the furniture." Bixlow complained.

"I have to prep for the beating I'm about to give this little pain in the ass here."

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT OUR GUILD LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu growled.

"UH...oh..."

"That's enough Edeya."

The members of Fairy Tail quickly turned their heads to the window at the end of the room, sitting on the windowsill was a woman, her juniper green hair pulled back in a high braid, wine colored eyes peering through long lashed. Each guild member turned to the new intruder, magic poised at the ready. The girl called Edeya turned to the woman, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Anna! You came!" Edeya sighed in relief.

"Of course I did, you failed Edeya...and worst off you've managed to anger every single member of this guild. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I'm sorry could I speak to your master?" The purple haired woman inquired, stepping off the windowsill and laying her bare feet on the floor. Her indigo dress fell just below her ankles, flowing outward. The sleeves clinging to her arms until reaching the ends of her forearms, blooming outwards. Her neck and wrists adorned several beads and sequence.

"Our master is out right now, come back another time." Erza informed her, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Of course, in Clover correct? Don't worry he'll be back soon, there was a problem at the meeting and had to leave early."

The members of Fairy Tail gawked at her, astonished.

"How do you know this? Do you have the same power of clairvoyance that I posses?" Carla inquired, curious as to how this woman knew of the masters whereabouts.

"No I do not, It's nothing special as that. I was simply there. You see I am the Master of the guild Dancing Gypsy. Master Anna Gelliar."

_**"WHAT!?" **_The guild shouted in unison, as the woman's mouth turned up in a kind smile.

"It's true, the council meeting was to actually make Dancing Gypsy an official guild."

This was all just to crazy. So many questions needed to be answered. The first one to pop into Natsu's and most ever other member of the guilds heads was; _What the hell did Dancing Gypsy want with Lucy?_

"What does the Dancing Gypsy want with one of our members?" Everyone let out a sigh of relief, thanking Erza for her bluntness.

Anna smiled, shaking her head. "Our guild does not want anything more from Lucy but to help her."

"Help her how?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"You see your friend Lucy was put under a spell by a horrible man...a man named Rathal, a former member of Dancing Gypsy. "

"What? Why would he do that?" Wendy cried, looking terribly timid.

"Because she is Layla's blood."

"Layla? Who's Layla?"

"Isn't that Lucy's late mother?"

"What does she have to with this?"

Questions rippled through the crowd of wizards, and Anna waited patiently for them to quiet down.

"Now I don't think I should say anymore until I talk to your master, but in the mean time...Titania...would you please release my guild mate from the hold of your blade?"

"As soon as you answer one thing." Erza conceded.

"And what may I ask is that?"

"What is going on with Lucy. What's wrong with her?"

As the newest guilds master explained what sort of ailment was affecting their favorite celestial wizard every single members heart sank. Levy soon started to pour over her books, doing all sorts of research. Wendy began to work even harder on getting Lucy better, Erza sent the thunder legion to go find Jet, Droy and Porlyusica and bring them back to the guild as quickly as possible. She started to organize scouting platoons to go locate Master Makarov and bring him back to guild. Natsu...Natsu however stood in the infirmary, fists and teeth clenched as Anna's words echoed in his head.

_"Lucy Heartfillia only has 48 hours before her mind is completely eaten from the inside out."_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY EVERYONE...WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANNA KNOW! I'LL HAPPILY TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS. THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY I'M LOVING WRITING THIS. I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHAPTER FOUR! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :)) DOUBLE CHIN SMILEY FACE FOR ALL!<strong>


	5. A secret meeting,What are we waiting for

**JUPITER-HEY GUYS...JUST READ CHAPTER 414 OF FAIRY TAIL AND I'M STILL CRYING. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL CHEER ME UP. IN THE MEAN TIME...HERE'S THE WONDERFUL STRAUSS SIBLINGS!**

**MIRAJANE- IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE.**

**LISANNA- THANK YOU FOR HAVING US.**

**ELFMAN- OH YEAH, TALK SHOWS ARE SUPER MANLY.**

**JUPITER- IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU, I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A MESS RIGHT NOW...**

**ELFMAN- DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, THOSE ARE THE TEARS OF A MAN!**

**JUPITER- A MAN? *SNIFFLES* **

**MIRA- ELFMAAAAAAAAN! HOW COULD YOU MAKE OUR HOST CRY! **

**LISANNA- SERIOUSLY BIG BRO I NEVER YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING SO CRUEL FROM YOU.**

**JUPITER-*SOBBING HYSTERICALLY***

**ELFMAN- OH C'MON...DON'T CRY. *PLACES HAND ON JUPITER'S SHOULDER.* I'M SORRY!"**

**JUPITER- *GIGGLES* JUST KIDDING. *GRINS***

**ELFMAN-WHY YOU! THAT'S SO UNMANLY.**

**JUPITER- THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO APOLOGIZE AND CARE LIKE YOU DO.**

**ELFMAN AND JUPITER- *TEARS UP***

**JUPITER- ELFMAN!**

**ELFMAN- JUPITER!**

**ELFMAN AND JUPITER- *HUGS***

**MIRA- AHEM**

**LISANNA- I DON'T THINK THEIR LISTENING SIS.**

**MIRA- WELL I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DO THIS OURSELVES.**

**LISANNA- OK, READY?**

**MIRA AND LISANNA- FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! JUPITER OWNS NOTHING BUT THE TEARS IN HER EYES AND A BROKEN HEART! **

**JUPITER- HEY**

**MIRA AND LISANNA- LET'S GO!**

**JUPITER- I SAID HEY-**

**ELFMAN- DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A MANLY REVIEW. FOLLOW AND FAVORITE MINDLESS IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF ME, THE REAL MANS MAN, *MANLY SMILE* WE ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THANK OUR WATTPAD FRIEND KATIEL14 FOR HER COMMENTS AND VOTES, A TRUE MAN!**

**JUPITER-ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME?**

**MIRA- AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS 2NALU1234, PRINCESSINWE, CECE1234161, AND R3CRD282.**

**LISSANA- AND A THANKS FOR THE FAVORITERS MANDY1OO1, 2NALU1234, AND PRINCESSINWE! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR; A SECRET MEETING? WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!<strong>

"Where's Lucy? Tell me Erza...is she going to make it?" Master Makarov arrived a short time after Anna, worry etched across his wrinkled features. As soon as he arrived Fairy Tails third (and sixth) master went to visit the sleeping celestial wizard. Everyone waited in the main hall with looks of relief. Their master had come home, and that gave the members of Fairy Tail hope.

"We don't know master, it seems pretty serious."

Makarov nodded, a grim look plastered to his face. Natsu, Anna and Edeya sat at Lucy's bedside, much to Makarov's surprise. He of course wasn't shocked by Natsu's presence, the old man knew that Lucy was special to Natsu, even if the dense boy didn't realize it himself. However, the master of Dancing Gypsy and a member of her guild put the old mans teeth on edge. So much had happened while he was away, he just hoped that he would have the strength to save one of his precious children. He stepped into the infirmary, Natsu and the others quickly turning to look at him.

"Gramps! You're back!" Natsu tried to grin at his master but for now...the smiles weren't coming.

"Master Gelliar, what are you doing here? Do you know who is responsible for Lucy's attack." Makarov inquired, staring suspiciously at the newest official guilds master. The woman nodded, standing from her seat.

"I do Master, and I think it would be better if you called me Anna, such a name like 'Master Gelliar' just doesn't feel right."

"Of course then Anna. Now would you care to explain?"

"I would Master, would it be possible for the two of us to speak in private? I don't think that the boy should hear this."

"Hey, anything having to do with Lucy I should know! She's...she's..my teammate and friend! I have every right to know what's going on with her." Natsu growled at the woman's secretive natures. He should know what's going to happen to her. The dragon slayer glanced down at the blonde resting in bed. Her hair framed her face like a wreath, a beautiful golden wreath. She looked so peaceful it was almost like the past hours never happened. But Natsu knew, he knew that Lucy needed help.

"I understand your concern for your friend dragon slayer but there are some things better left unsaid."

"NO! I need to know this. No way in hell am I letting some other guild master come into Fairy Tail and order me around. Master or not I'm taking you down!"

Natsu lunged forward, fist reared back.

**"Fire dragon iron fist!"**

"...foolish boy."

He felt her hand against his throat before he even reached her. The surprisingly strong master lifter the dragon slayer to his feet.

"Anna, I'll remind you that you are only a guest.I understand that you're only trying to help and I understand Natsu was being foolish, However..."

Makarov's eyes took a dangerous tint and the atmosphere seemed to take on a dark aura. Veins popped from his forehead as Makarov glared at Dancing Gypsy's master.

"**If you touch one of my children like that again I'll show you no mercy.**"

Anna bowed her head in submission. Despite her master-ship she and her friends were a relatively new guild, she did not want to risk losing a relationship with the top guild in Fiore.

"Yes Master, but please...I beg you...don't let him know." She stared at Fairy Tails master with such soulful eyes that he almost saw sincerity...something he'd yet to see from this odd master yet.

"I will hear you out Anna, but what I tell my guild is up to me."

She nodded, turning her back towards them and heading out the infirmary.

"Wait Anna, I'll come with you!" Edeya shouted, racing after her master. The lilac haired woman turned her head to glare at the young girl.

"Edeya times up."

_POOF._

A wave of smoke engulfed the room. Makarov and Natsu stared at the scene in astonishment, the young girls clothes fell before them, well everything but the shawl. At that moment Happy flew into the room, asking how Lucy was doing.

"What's with all the smoke? Are we grilling fish? That's so nice of you guys, though I prefer raw fish...fish is fish...?"

"Would you shut up? Is fish the other thing you look at Flasher-Cat?"

"Flasher-Cat? Oh that's it! I'm taking her down Natsu!" He cried, plopping on the still stunned dragon slayers head. "Earth to Natsu...about to kick some butt here."

"Oh please, you couldn't beat _eggs _let alone my butt."

Happy looked down to see a green exceed, her fur fluffed in all sorts of directions. Big eyes glared up at him, paws crossed over an over sized shawl.

"Oh my goodness! Edeya turned into a talking cat!" Happy shouted in disbelief.

"Is that really so hard to believe. You're such a stupid cat."

"That explains why she smells so much like you lil buddy. She's a eggseed too."

Edeya rolled her eyes. "It's exceed dummy. But owner like cat I guess."

"Hey!" Shouted Natsu and Happy.

"ENOUGH! We're running out of time. Or do you not want to save your friend?" Anna glared. "We're running out of time."

"I agree, this is no time for petty bickering. It is time for action. Natsu stay with Lucy until I finish talking."

"You stay too Edeya. Behave yourself."

"But Anna!"

"Edeya!"

"...yes Master."

The two left, leaving Natsu to his own thoughts, which were filled with Lucy. What could Anna possibly know about the blonde that he didn't already know? It was driving him crazy.

"I gotta know what they're talking about!" He exclaimed jumping from his seat. "Happy, look after Lucy."

"Aye sir!" The blue exceed saluted, placing himself next to Lucy's bed.

"Wait! Our master's said you couldn't know! What are you doing?!" Edeya cried, pulling on Natsu's scarf.

"Let go, It's killing me, I got to know what she knows about Lucy! It's important to me!"

He turned to the green exceed, a serious look in his eyes that made her shiver. He really needed to hear this...he must really care about her. Edeya nodded but didn't let go of his scarf.

"I'll come with you."

She and Natsu crept down the hallway, well...Natsu crept, Edeya flew.

"Is she that important to you?" Edeya asked, not looking at the dragon slayer.

"Huh?"

"That Heartfillia girl, she must be important for you to want to hear about her that badly."

"Nope, that's not it. I'm not worried about her at all it's just..."

"It's just...?"

"Can you imagine what kind of dirt Anna has on her? Made an embarrassing picture?" He snickered evilly. "She'll be like a tomato...heh heh."

Edeya was sure of it now, she was definitely dealing with a grade A idiot.

"Hey can I ask you a quick question now? How come you were hiding the fact that you were like Happy?" Natsu questioned, peaking behind a bush.

She pondered her answer for a moment...should she tell him. No. Not the full story.

"It's not that I was hiding it, it's just...I hate exceeds."

His head snapped up. She hated exceeds?

"Why?"

Before she had a chance to answer a crash could be heard from Makarov's office.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Makarov screamed. Natsu pressed his ear to the door, and even with his super sensitive dragon hearing he couldn't catch every word exchanged. What he wouldn't give for Cobra's hearing right about now.

"...enter her mind."

"...no choice..."

"...Rathal wants..."

What? What did he want?

"...death..."

"...Layla..."

"...Lucy...daughter..."

"...nine..."

"...Natsu..."

"...alright..."

Natsu leaned in more, smashing his ear to the door. Just then the door swung open, Makarov and Anna stared wide eyed as the pink haired dragon slayer tumbled into the room.

"Natsu!" Makarov scolded.

"It's okay Makarov, he didn't hear much. Only the end."

"What were you guys talking about?"

Anna took a deep breath.

"It's time to save Lucy Heartfillia." \

Natsu grinned up at her.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT, CHAPTER FOUR OVER AND DONE WITH. AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER THE STORY REALLY STARTS PICKING UP AND I'M GOING TO START LABELING POINTS OF VIEW SO JUST PLEASE BARE WITH ME. AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO ALL THE READER AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE!<strong>


	6. Infiltration magic! The Journey Begins

**JUPITER-CHAPTER FIVE IS UNDER WAY AND I HAVE TO SAY THIS WAS A DOOSEY. COMING UP WITH STORY LINES AND MAGIC SPELLS IS ESPECIALLY HARD WHEN YOU'RE WRITING ABOUT YOU'RE FAVORITE ANIME. I ABSOLUTELY WANT TO DO THE CHARACTERS JUSTICE AND TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT. I'VE HAVE HAD A FEW COMMENTS/REVIEWS ABOUT GRAMMATICAL AND EDITORIAL ERRORS AND PROMISE TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK WHEN PROOF READING. IN THE MEAN TIME, THANK YOU QUESERRASERA00 AND KINGOFGAMES77NP FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. AS WELL AS KATIEL14 FOR HER CONSTANT SUPPORT. NOW YOU MAY BE WONDERING, "HEY JUPITER, WHERE'S TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST?" WELL I'M AFRAID THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP. IT'S REALLY A WONDER WHY I DO THESE SHOWS AT ALL. *SIGH* ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE; INFILTRATION MAGIC?! THE JOURNEY BEGINS!<strong>

When entering the guild hall the two masters were bombarded with questions from several of Fairy Tails members, most wanting to know the situation and how to help, others curious about the new flying feline floating carelessly above Anna's shoulders. Master Makarov jumped on to the bar, his cane tucked between his leg and shoulder. Anna took a seat in the stool next to him, folding her arms on her lap. After a moment of quiet whispering the guild crowded around the two wizards, waiting for an explanation. Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu were closest to them, standing ready and waiting. Next to them sat Juvia and Gajeel, though it was clear the water mage would rather be sitting next to Gray and the Gajeel a certain solid script mage. Now it may not have seemed that way for Gajeel especially, in reality the man was aching on the inside. With every breath he took the iron dragon slayer longed to sit next to the mousy blunette. Juvia on the other hand was all but panting at the sight of Gray's sculpted form, the only thing holding her back from leaping at her beloved was the horrible situation her love rival was in.

Levy sat a few feet away from the former Phantom Lord members, her heart squeezing tightly, not only with worry for her best friend...but dare she say it...jealousy. Gajeel and Juvia were so close, knowing each other for so long and fighting together had really strengthened their relationship. The blunette knew it was wrong to feel this way, and she felt the stab of guilt every time she so much as glanced at the iron dragon slayers pierced frame. She should be worried about Lu-chan, not that dumb oaf.

Next to her sat the Strauss siblings, Mirajane held her younger sisters hand tightly. Their predicament reminded her so much of Lisanna's 'death', the blood...Lucy falling to the ground like a doll. The young barmaid sat patiently for her Mater's explanation, though anxiety was evident in her azure eyes. Elfman wrapped his gargantuan arms around his sisters, glancing nervously around the hall. His protective brother mode was on high alert. While Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily stood next to their respective dragon slayers. The rest of the guild filled in between them, the thunder legion, Cana, Alzak and Bisca with their daughter Asuka, Nab and Max, everyone waited for the two masters to say something.

"I know you are all worried about Lucy, largely due to her spell earlier this afternoon and Master Gelliar's announcement about her condition. Now her and I are going to elaborate. Lucy is under a certain type of magic, it's called infiltration magic."

"Infiltration magic? What's that?" Happy asked sounding a little frightened.

"It is a magic that allows the wizard to control the mind and even enter the mind of who he or she sees fit. It is a dangerous magic that was used by the magic council, particularly with the Jellal incident and dealing with the Tower of Heaven. There are only two people documented in Fiore who can use this magic." Anna explained, causing Erza to flinch slightly. The red head turned her head to the ground, memories of the Tower of Heaven sticking in her head like a parasite.

"This magic is primarily a means to gather information but this is not the case. The person who cast this spell on Lucy only wants one thing, to make her a blank canvas." Makrov sighed, asking for Mirajane to get him a hard drink.

"What do you mean by that gramps? How're they going to do something like that?" Natsu crossed his arms, picturing the blonde with no face. That didn't make any sense, why have Lucy with no face? Mira brought Makarov his ale and he took a swig.

"Do you mean she'll lose her memories?" Levy inquired, looking a little green.

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than that Miss McGarden, Lucy Heartfillia would become little more than a living breathing rag doll. Blank meaning nothing, she will become nothing but a shell."

Natsu slammed his fist on the bar, sending the small Master a couple feet in the air. Erza and Gray exchanged panicked looks, while Levy was debating whether to cry or run to Lucy's side and give her a couple of good smacks to get her up. Gajeel, Juvia and the rest just let what was said sink in. No one in Fairy Tail could ever imagine the guild with out Lucy. She was one their bravest and most loyal members. She was kind, dependable, determined, and quick with a saucy remark. Her weirdness, her smile, the way she smelled, Natsu couldn't think of experiencing life without these things.

"We can't let that happen gramps!" Gray stammered, "We gotta save her!"

"That's what we're going to do Gray. Even if it costs me my life." Makarov assures the young ice wizard, his resolve evident in his features.

"Wait a second master, who is doing this to Lucy? And for what purpose?" Erza pondered, placing a hand underneath her chin. Makarov glanced at Anna, urging the young woman to speak up. Anna sat up, clearing her throat.

"The man that is after her is Rathal Monsieur, the devious master of the dark guild Salem Blade. He wants Lucy for some reason, but I know it's him."

"And how do ya know that?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because one of Rathal's members can use this magic, he or she is the only person who could have put the mind infiltration spell on Lucy."

"Wait a second, I must have metal in my ears or something because I could a sworn ya said that there were _two_ people who used this type of magic."

"No you're correct, it is simply that I am the other user of said magic. You see, I was once in the magic law enforcement, along with Lahar and Doranbolt."

"Are you saying that you are the one who tortured Jellal?!" Erza demanded, face hardening into a scowl.

"No no, I am the one who brought his memories back you see."

Erza's scowl only became harder. This woman...she took away Jellal's peace. If not for her...Jellal would not have to live with the atrocities he committed while under the influence of Ultear. He wouldn't remember murdering Simon! He wouldn't have to live with that guilt! Erza's hand twitched slightly, the thought of grabbing her sword and tearing Dancing Gypsy's master to pieces dancing dangerously in her mind. However, before the requip mage could act on her thoughts Natsu grabbed her arm, shaking his head. She was thoroughly surprised with the pink haired wizard. Natsu was normally the type to jump at the chance to brawl, but his eyes seemed desperate. He must have figured that Anna was important to saving Lucy, and Erza cutting her in two would not help their friend. So she lowered her arm, taking deep calming breaths. She was supposed to be the sensible one after all. She needed to be setting an example.

"Why does Rathal want Lucy? Why does he want her body so badly?" Levy asked, crossing her arms thoughtfully.

"Simple, Lucy is the spitting image of her dead mother Layla." Anna explained, actually shuddering a bit. "Though I don't know his connection to the Heartfillia's I know he was madly in love with Layla. After her passing he went dormant for close to fourteen years, then when Lucy surfaced during the Grand Magic Games he and his guild scuttled out like cockroaches. I'm guessing he saw her there."

"So Lucy is just Layla's replacement?" Mira cried astonished.

"No, Layla never returned any of Rathal's advances, she was far to in love with Jude Heartfillia. At...At least that's what I've heard. Though, with Lucy's mind completely wiped...what do think the man could do if he got her hands on her?"

"Anything he wanted." Juvia shuddered.

Natsu burst into flames, eyes blazing just as bright as the fire that surrounded him.

"How do we stop this?" He demanded.

"The only one who can stop this is Lucy, unfortunately she isn't aware of what's happening, to her, she is only dreaming. However, We will be sending a team of nine people into Lucy's mind to find her and bring her back to reality. We'll also said three more teams to find and annihilate Salem Blade. But like Anna said, we have a limited time, though according to her, time in the mind moves much slower so A team will have about a week to find Lucy." Makarov explained.

"Nines's sort of an odd number isn't it? Why so specific?" Cana inquired.

"It is the maximum number I can manage, if I were to try anymore my own mind would be crushed." Anna elucidated.

"We have already chosen teams based on skills and power. First off, Team A will consist of the following;- Natsu"

"Hell yeah I'm all fired up. Just wait for me Lucy, I'll save you know matter what!"

"Erza."

"I'll bring Lucy home Master."

"Gray."

"She's got nothing to worry about."

"Juvia."

"Understood Master. Juvia promises not to spend to much time being lovey dovey with Gray-sama."

"Gajeel."

"Oh yeah, gunna kick some serious ass!"

"Levy."

"ME?!"

"Pantherlily."

"I wont disappoint you."

"Happy."

"Aye sir!"

"And Edeya."

"..."

"Alright, now that we have team A decided Anna will go make preparations for the spell, in the mean time rest up you nine, who knows what you'll find."

* * *

><p><strong>JUPITER- CHAPTER FIVE OVER AND OUT. NOW THAT ALMOST ALL THE EXPLAINING IS OVER WITH WE CAN FINALLY GET STARTED WITH THE ACTION AND ROMANCE! I'M SO EXCITED.<strong>

**WENDY- WAIT! I'M HEEERREEE! *TRIPS*...OW.**

**JUPITER- YOU'RE A LITTLE LATE THERE.**

**WENDY- HA HA I'M SORRY MA'AM, I GOT A LITTLE LOST. **

**JUPITER- OH WELL I GUESS. COULD YOU DO THE DESCRIPTION?**

**WENDY- IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE! PLEASE KNOW THAT FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY** **FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

**JUPITER- BETTER LATE THEN NEVER I GUESS...**


	7. Separated! Where'd everyone go!

**JUPITER- OH MY GOODNESS GUYS, I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS FAR SO FAST! SIX CHAPTERS IN SEVEN DAYS? INCONCEIVABLE! I'M JUST SO THANKFUL FOR ALL THE KIND AND GLORIOUS FEEDBACK I'VE BEEN GETTING. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! NOW, WITH OUT FURTHER ADO...JELLAL FERNANDES!**

**JELLAL- WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHERE'S MEREDY? UNTIE ME!**

**MEREDY- MMMMPH MMMMMMPH! MHMPH! **

**JELLAL- IS THAT HER IN THE CLOSET? IS SHE TIED UP?**

**JUPITER- DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT KNOW. I NEED YOU TO ANSWER SOMETHING FOR ME. **

**JELLAL- WHAT...WHAT IS IT?**

**JUPITER- *GRABS SHIRT* WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS ERZA!?**

**JELLAL- WHA?! UM...UH! I-I HAVE A FIANCE! **

**JUPITER- DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL CRAP FERNANDES! EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY FOR EACH OTHER!**

**JELLAL- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE INSANE!**

**JUPITER- OH I'M NOT INSANE, I'M JUST CRAZY! *PULLS OUT SWITCH BLADE***

**JELLAL- CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN...LOOK, I'LL GIVE THE DESCRIPTION OKAY?**

**JUPITER- OKAY. *GIGGLES***

**JELLAL-*SIGH* THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS LOLLIPOP99, IRONDRAGONSLAYER61, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AND MADDISONHUGHES. THANK YOU TO FAVORITES FROM SASHAMONROE AND IRONDRAGONSLAYER61. AND REVIEWS FROM GUEST AND FAIRYTAIL555 AND ALSO ROSEAMDRAVENS FROM CHA[TER FIVE. HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION ARE THE ONES WHO OWN FAIRY TAIL. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING.**

**JUPITER- THAT WAS WONDERFUL JELLAL! NOW...ANSWER MY QUESTION...**

**JELLAL- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**JUPITER- IN THE MEAN TIME, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER SIX OF MINDLESS. KEEP IN MIND I WILL BE USING DIFFERENT POINTS OF VIEW THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JELLAL-HELP ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX; SEPARATED! WHERE'D EVERYONE GO?!<strong>

Porlyusica arrived a short time after the preparations and headed straight for Lucy. Her ancient cynical eyes observed the celestial wizard carefully, taking her temperature and after a few moments of deliberation started to mix some medicine. It was a strange looking concoction, the color changing a from yellow to green to green to orange. The liquid fizzed loudly Natsu, who had been watching the old woman with mild curiosity, snatched the strange liquid from her hand.

"What is this stuff?" Nastu asked taking a large whiff. His eyes rolled back into his head, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"You moron, this is exactly why I hate humans. Always sticking their noses where they don't belong." Porlyusica sighed, pulling the blond girls head up and placing the bottle to her lips. "Drink it all, for your own sake girl..." Porlyusica turned her head to the snoring Natsu. "And for his."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NATSU'S POINT OF VIEW;<strong>_

_The dragon slayer's mind was clouded with a fog so thick you could cut through it with a knife, but one thing was clear as day...a ray of shining golden hair, part pulled up in a familiar side pony tail._

_'Lucy!' He shot forward, sprinting towards her. 'Lucy! You're back!'_

_He ran faster and faster, happiness filling his entire being. Lucy was back! His Lucy had come back! Natsu came up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her face to him. _

_Nothing. There was nothing there. Lucy's face was nothing but smooth flesh, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, no anything. Nastu fell to his knees in horror, hand covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. _

_The faceless knelt beside him, lifting his face between her two hands, pulling him closer to her smooth featureless face._

_'Lucy...' Natsu cried, sadness searing into her blank canvas. His eyes closed as the Lucy before him pulled his face to touch hers...lips mashing against smooth nothing..._

"WHOA!" Natsu shot up, nearly slamming head first into Portylusica's rump.

"So you're finally awake are you? About time." Porlyusica grumbled, messing around with her herbs.

"I-I was asleep?"

"Yes, that potion you snorted knocked you out cold."

"Why?"

"It's for dreams, you'll see when you enter the Heartfillia girls head."

Natsu bit his tongue, getting on the old witches bad side was not something he wanted to do, he knew she was helping Lucy and giving her a snide comment wouldn't make her anymore forthcoming. So he followed the medicine mage out to the hall, where all his group mates were waiting for him.

"So sleeping beauty's finally up eh?" Gajeel snickered.

"You should of heard yourself Natsu! The entire time you were talking 'Lucy! Lucy' it was great." Laughed Happy.

"You guys trying to pick a fight?! That's fine I'll take you both on!"

"Wow how immature." Edeya grimaced, sticking her nose in the air. Natsu really did not care for her attitude, if it were up to him he'd be knocking some sense into her right about now. He half glared at the green exceed, who was now floating carelessly next Levy.

"It's time." Anna's ominous voice echoed throughout the hall, each member turned their heads to stare at Dancing Gypsy's guild master. Standing next to her , draped in cloth and beads was Lucy. Her clothing was similar to Anna's, a long white flowing gown wrapped snugly against her body, necklaces and bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles, her blonde hair hung freely. Strange as her outfit was what the Fairy Tail guild members saw was an even bigger oddity. Lucy's eyes flew open, but remained blank and lifeless.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice cracked as the blonde walked down the stairs just behind Anna. "Are you awake?"

"LUUUUUUUUUCY!" Happy cried, flying to his friends chest.

"She isn't awake fools, Anna is just using her magic to animate her body." Edeya corrected rudely to which most members of the guild to glare in her direction.

"No." Natsu snarled, pushing Anna out of the way. It wasn't right, this girl in front of him was not Lucy, she may look like Lucy...but she's not Lucy.

"How dare you touch my master so abrasively!" Edeya growled, but Anna stayed her with a look.

"It's not right." Natsu lifted his sleeping friend off the ground. "Lucy should only move when she's Lucy." He smiled down at the celestial wondering if somehow, someway, she could hear him. The rest of his guild mates nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want her?"

"Atop the table in the center, the rest of you sit around her." Anna ordered, taking her position right above them, floating easily. Nastu wondered just how many magics this wizard had master. First infiltration and now air magic? What was she going to next? Solid script?

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, looking into the nine faces below her. Each of them nodded, certainty evident in every pair of eyes.

"Good Luck you guys!" Lisanna cried, waving goodbye with tears in her eyes.

"Have a safe trip." Mira smiled.

"I wish I could come with you guys!" Wendy yelled sadly, Carla giving her a reassuring pat.

"We're counting on you to save our girl! You hear me Natsu?" Cana exclaimed, taking another swig from the barrel. The thunder legion waved their goodbyes, Laxus giving a simple nod. Natsu gave his guild a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, we're getting Lucy back, even if we have to break every bone in our bodies. You guys take care of Salmon Knife while we're gone!"

Natsu felt magic power swirl into the air, he craned is neck to see Anna's dress fluttering wildly.

_**"Infiltration link!" **_

Natsu's entire body collapsed, his rib cage being crushed to the floor.

_**"Open Gate of Eternal Imagination! Everyone focus your magic power into Lucy's body!"**_

"AAAAAAARGH!" Everyone cried.

A burst of light shot through the guild hall, vanishing in seconds...and with it, all the minds of the Natsu and the rest were pushed into Lucy's.

Anna gasped, falling from the air knocked out cold. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, a shadow zoomed through the crowd of wizards, catching the wizard in their arms. A man cloaked in all black stood tall in front of the remaining Fairy Tail members. His face was partially hidden behind a mask covering his mouth and nose. Dark curly hair spilled past his ears in contrast to his piercing blue eyes.

"And who are you young man?" Makarov asked, stroking his mustache.

"...The husband."

* * *

><p>Nastu flew towards the earth like an etherion blast. He screamed, waving his arms wildly.<p>

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID EVERY BONE!"

"DON'T WORRY NATSU I GOT YOU!"

Happy flew towards him, wrapping his tail around Natsu's waist. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks little buddy, thought I was a goner there. Wait! Where is everybody?" Natsu turned his head quickly, barely registering his surroundings.

"I guess we all got separated." Happy told him. "But I'm sure they're all fine."

Natsu nodded. It was true, his guild mates were no push overs. A little fall was no more than a swan dive in the pool, though he didn't know about Edeya. Though now that his brain was (sorta) up and running again, where was he? The sky seemed...off...

"Is the sun purple?'

"Yeah."

"And that is a giant castle?"

"Aye."

"And what's with the toy land over there?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Lucy is by far the weirdest person in Fairy Tail."

"You've got that right."

"Now should we go find the other's?" Happy suggested.

"I have a better idea. What if we go save Lucy first and then find the Erza and everyone else? That way we get all the credit!"

Natsu could picture it now, with a sash and crown while Erza, Gray, and Gajeel bow down to him, saying what a magnificent wizard he was and how he was the strongest wizard in the guild. Meanwhile Lucy could be dressed in that apron that he loved on her, making him fresh fire cookies. Wait, back up. No apron Lucy! Bad Natsu!

"Are we going to get going Natsu?"

"Yeah Happy! Max speed! We have to get there before everyone else!"

"Aye sir!"

He and Natsu raced through the light green clouds when a thought struck the both of them.

_WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY EVEN GOING TO LOOK?!_

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Castles, Cakes and Carousels Oh My!

**JUPITER- HEY GUYS, I'M SO ENJOYING WRITING THIS AND I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE POSITIVITY AND SUPPORT I'VE RECEIVED. OF COURSE I HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST HERE WHO IS AS MIGHTY AS SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, MISS ERZA SCARLET!**

**ERZA- THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME.**

**JUPITER- IT'S AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU ON THE SHOW ERZA, YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION TO ALL ASPIRING FEMALE WIZARDS OUT THERE. THE POWERFUL TITANIA! **

**ERZA- *BLUSH* YOU FLATTER ME...HONESTLY TITANIA IS NOT A NAME I GAVE MYSELF...**

**JUPITER- THAT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER ERZA, YOU ARE STILL THE BRAVEST AND MOST POWERFUL WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL. SECOND TO NONE, ONE OF A KIND. NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND?**

**ERZA- OF COURSE,THANK YOU NEW FAVORITERS DIANALOVEANIME, NIGHTSHADOWCHILD, AND EUPHORIA97. ARYASCARLETT, DIGIFANCAT, EUPHORIA97, MICKEYD12, WHOLLYUNWIND, LEXIBOOBOO, AND DIANALOVEANIME THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOLLOWS. ALSO THANK YOU SASHAMONROE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW.**

**JUPITER- AND OF COURSE A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR! AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY FAITHFUL WATTPAD READER KATIEL14! YOU GO GIRL!**

**ERZA- PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! **

**JUPITER- THAT WAS AMAZING ERZA! YOU JUST SO COOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**ERZA-WAIT A MINUTE? ARE YOU JASON? THE REPORTER FOR SORCERER WEEKLY?**

**JASON- *RIPS OFF WIG* THAT'S RIGHT ERZA! YOUR GUILD WOULDN'T TALK TO ME, I NEEDED TO GET AN INTERVIEW FOR SORCERER WEEKLY!**

**ERZA- WHAT HAPPENED TO JUPITER?**

**JASON- OH SHE'S FINE, A FEW CANDID SHOTS OF ALL THE GUYS IN FAIRY TAIL AND JUPITER LEFT THE SHOW TO ME FOR THE WEEK SO SHE COULD GO ON VACATION!**

**ERZA- I SEE...SO IF THAT'S THE CASE...I GUESS YOU WILL BE LIABLE FOR ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE CORRECT?**

**JASON- THAT'S RIGHT, SINCE I'M LEASING THE STUDIO WHILE I CONDUCT MY INTERVIEWS.**

**ERZA- IS THAT SO? WELL THEN...****_REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!_**

**JASON-COOOOOOOOOL! ARE YOU GOING TO DEMONSTRATE YOUR AWESOME POWERS?!**

**ERZA- SOMETHING LIKE THAT! *BREAKS TELEVISION***

**JASON- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ERZA'S TOTALLY DESTROYING THE PLACE...WAIT A SECOND, NOT COOL! ****_ERZA'S TOTALLY DESTROYING THE PLACE!_**

**ERZA- YOU TELL JUPITER WHEN SHE GETS BACK I WANT TO HAVE A CHAT. I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED WITH JELLAL, HE'S STILL HAVING NIGHTMARES!**

**JASON- YES!**

**ERZA- IN THE MEAN TIME FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. JUPITER YOU BETTER BE PREPARED!**

***JUPITER WHILST ON VACATION LOUNGING ON A BEACH CHAIR*- ACHOO! *SNIFFLE* SOMEONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME. WELL...WHATEVER! *STARES AT PICTURES OF FAIRY TAIL BOYS* I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN; CASTLES, CAKES AND CAROUSALS OH MY!<strong>

_**ERZA'S POV;**_

The fall hadn't hurt her as much as it did her pride, of course crashing three hundered meters to the ground wasn't exactly a challenge for the requip mage, but landing so unceremoniously on her face definitely made the red head glad no one was around to see her oh so gracious tumble. Erza wasn't to worried for her friends, they would be fine, so after requipping into a bikini and shorts she leaned her back against one of the rocky cliff faces and sighed, staring blankly at the honey colored sky, it had seemed that the purple tinted sun was at its highest peak, indicating that it was midday. The surface of the stone scraped against her bare back, causing the requip mage to shudder. She placed her index finger atop her forehead, deep in thought. In her opinion this entire situation was not only troublesome, it was also a huge risk. Considering how little Fairy Tail knew of Dancing Gypsy and the dark guild Salem Blade it would have been the smart thing to check out Anna and her guild mate. However, because of perturbation for Lucy's well being the Fairy Tail guild jumped into this situation a bit prematurely. Now don't get her wrong, she was as concerned for Lucy as every member of the guild, but she was far more practical. Erza just wished she'd gathered more information before she jumped inside the head of one of her dear friends.

Which brought Erza to her next thought; what exactly did this Rathal want with Lucy? Now Anna did say he was in love with Layla and due to Lucy's likeness to her deceased mother Rathal had become interested. But how much of what this woman said was true? Erza was brought back to her previous dilemma, she just didn't know enough. With only slight inside knowledge of her enemy, and ally's she couldn't trust, Erza was put into a tight spot.

The requip mage was completely lost in thought when a twig snapped. Her head snapped up and she quickly pulled out one of her many swords.

"Who's there?"

Bushes rustled as paws emerged from the foliage.

"Ah, there you are. I have been searching for you for most of the afternoon. Your friend has a strange mind, you could never imagine how much trouble it took to make my way out of that maze of a wood. Most minds have only one or two lands but she seems to be special, a lot more going on her head."

"Edeya, what a pleasant surprise." Erza tried to civil with the snobbish exceed, but the green cat had not only insulted the guild, but Lucy as well. Though it could be argued that the young Dancing Gypsy member was just trying to be brave, in her own roundabout way. Edeya deserved a second chance at least. Erza stood, approaching the feline with a soft smile. "I don't suppose you've seen Natsu and the others?"

"No, I simply flew to the closest landing and started my search for you and the rest of your...cavalry. Now if it isn't to much trouble, let's go search for them." Edeya suggested, lifting her chin in the air and turning sharply towards the mountains.

"Yes lets." Erza agreed, following in suite. She watched diligently for any sign of her fallen comrades, leaving no stone unturned, searching through bushes and up in trees. Hoping her friends had awoken and found a way to rondevu. It seemed that Edeya however, had taken a much more literal sense of the term 'no stone unturned' for she would flip pebbles and rocks alike, searching intently under them. Erza couldn't help but chuckle at the young exceed's childish behaving, revealing in all actuality her age and innocence.

"What's so funny?" Edeya demanded, hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing."

Edeya simply sniffed once before turning another rock over on its back. Deciding now was as good a time as ever, the requip mage thought it better to gather information before they were inevitably attacked. "So Edeya, what exactly are we supposed to do when we find Lucy?" Edeya hardly gave the red head a glance before tugging on the neck of her shawl.

"You will find out when we find her. The process is sort of hard to explain."

"...I see. And what of this Rathal person? What of him? His goals?"

"You know as much as I do."

Alright then...She and Edeya continued walking in silence for a few moments later and only then did either of them actually realize that the environment had shifted detrimentally. Surrounding the two wizards was a forest completely comprised of sweets. Trees made of candy canes, cotton candy bushes, even the grass had become candied.

"Ugh, how disgusting. I've never liked sweets, surely this repulses a serious warrior such as yourself as much as me?" Edeya grimaced, her complexion becoming a little blue.

Erza however didn't register the exceeds words, she was to busy staring sparkly eyed the sugary wonderland she'd landed in. Heaven, she must have been sent to heaven. Now if only there was-

"Excuse me may I help you?" A soft female voice inquired sweetly, making both wizards go rigid.

Both Erza and Edeya turned their heads sharply toward the source of the voice to find a woman resembling am older Lucy. She had the same long blonde hair, though it was pulled into a tight bun, with only two thick strands falling just below her collarbone. Both she and Lucy had the same large brown eyes, however this woman seemed to be in her late twenties-early thirties. She wore a light blue spotted button up sundress, along with a fluffy white apron. In her hand she held a large basket full of strawberries.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, we are simply looking for our friends."

"Well if that's the case why don't you and your little kitty friend come over to my place for a bit of cake and tea? I'm sure you must be hungry after all that searching."

"We really can't ma'am, time is of utter importance."

The woman shook her head, tsking softly. "Now that just wont do, the woods here get very dangerous at night you see, we wouldn't want the two of you getting lost or worse." She smiled, holding up the basket. "Plus, I'm making strawberry cake!"

Erza's ears perked, before looping her arm with woman's. "Lead the way ma'am."

"Wait Erza! We have to find the others."

"No, I've calculated, we have time for tea and cake and then we will get moving."

"That's the spirit!" Grinned the woman. "You know you remind me a lot of my daughter, she always was one for the sweet stuff when she was little. Not as much now that she's grown up though. That girl barely has time for her mother these days, but she still writes most every day."

"That's great and all lady but we don't know a thing about you! Who are you? What are you doing in this girls head?" Edeya demanded, flying just in front of the two women.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Layla, Layla Heartfillia."

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV;<strong>

"Are you sure you're alright Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned anxiously, looking the ice wizard up and down. He groaned quietly, as much as he appreciated her concern, becoming constantly looked after and doted on could be quite the annoyance. After a few seconds of awkward eye contact the ice wizard turned his head away from the curly haired blunette. Her intense gaze was something he'd never get used to. No matter what the circumstance, when it came to him, Gray always felt that Juvia was always prone to the dramatics. "I'm fine Juvia. What about you? Are you okay?"

Juvia nodded, looking at Gray with slight confusion, then did the ice mage realize what a stupid question he asked. Both he and Juvia fell into the a large lake, and while he was knocked out by impact, Juvia managed to drag him and herself to shore. Juvia however could turn her entire body into a huge mass of water.

"...-sama? Gray-sama!" Juvia waved her hand in front of his face, drawing him back to the present.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Juvia was just wondering what we were going to do now?"

"I guess we'll try and find the others, though knowing Natsu he just went running wherever in the hopes of beating us to Lucy." Gray stated, pulling her and himself up, noticing the small flinch as Juvia put weight on her right ankle. He glanced down to see her stocking had been ripped, blood leaking from the holes.

"I thought you said you were fine."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is fine! This is nothing! It must have happened when we fell." Juvia insisted, flexing one of her arms to indicate she was tougher than she looked.

"...whatever you say, anyway let's get going."

"Coming Gray-sama!"

"Lean on me, so you don't have to put all your weight on that ankle."

Juvia happily obliged, taking Grays arm and leaning into him, they heading downstream, following the water.

Little did the couple know, they were being followed, be it malevolent or friendly, neither one of them could say. Keeping to shadows the figure watched from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>GAJEEL'S POV;<strong>

"Damn that fucking hurt! I mean did I have to land on pile of toys of all things!" Gajeel growled, kicking one of the many toy trains. Pantherlily flew circles around the angry iron dragon slayer. Bunny-girls mind sure was weird, from what he could see, he was in some sort of village occupied only by dolls, each of them posed in specific places, performing different tasks. Through out the city were tons of train tracks and toys...it was like he was on a child's toy box.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I should have caught you in time. I was indecisive."

"Indecisive? Why?"

"I was unsure of whether you wanted me to catch you...or Levy, but I'm afraid both of you had landed before I had come to a decision."

"Right, don't sweat it Lily, you know that Shrimps tougher than Laxus and Salamander combined."

Pantherlily smiled softly. "Right."

"We should still go find her though, and the others I guess..."

"Your wittle kitty's named Willy too? That's Lu-chans bun buns name!" A child's voice sang through out the toy village. Gajeel and Lily swung their heads around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Up there!" Lily exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the roof on one of the many play house looking buildings was a child version of Lucy. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress, white tights and shiny black shoes, she was dressed very doll like.

"Hiya! Kitty Willy do you wanna meet Lu-chans bun bun? Her names Willy too!"

"Get down from there! You could fall!" Pantherlily cried, worry for the little girls safety evident in his face.

"He's right kid, it isn't smart." Gajeel agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"Shut it ugly!" The little Lucy glared, giving iron dragon slayer a mind to go up there and show her ugly.

"CATCH ME WILLY!" The girl screamed in delight before leaping from the almost two story high roof. Pantherlily raced to catch the little girl, transforming into his bigger form pulling the girl into his arms.

The child giggle, clapping happily. "Again! AGAIN!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T CAUGHT YOU!" Lily roared into the little girls face. The little girl sniffled, playing nervously with her hands. Lily waited expecting an answer from the child.

"...Lu-chan would have died." She finally answered in a small voice, tears filling her cheeks.

"That's right." Pantherlily sighed, rubbing the little girls head.

"Lu-chans sworry! Don't hate Lu-chan!" She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay...shhhhhh..."

"Okay Lily if you're done playing father of the year how about we go find Levy, leave the brat to her own, we have more important things to do."

"Coming Gajeel." Lily called, putting the dumbfounded child to the ground."You be a good girl now."

"You're leaving?" She sniffled.

"I'm afraid so kid, we don't have time to be playing babysitter." Gajeel turned his head to leave, expecting to see Pantherlily beside him, but when he turned his head he only saw the broad side of a frying pan. He tumbled to the ground, only staying conscious to see Lily fall as well and hear the little girls giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>LEVY'S POV;<strong>

_Oh...my head..._

Levy's thoughts were all a jumble, she remembered falling and then landing hard...but...where was she now? Was she moving? She shifted slightly, she was laying draped over an animal, a horse maybe? Her eyes peered open ever so slightly before widening completely. She would have shrieked, but something was keeping her voice in. She could hear the steady clopping as the horse stepped across the rocks above a waterfall, several meters high it seemed like.

_**So you're awake.**_

A male voice whispered into the script mages mind, was he using telepathy.

_Who are you?_

_**Lance.**_

_Is this horse yours Lance?_

**_Something like that. He's taking you somewhere safe, you almost went over the waterfall._**

_GOODNESS! Thank you. But I don't have time to be safe, I need to find my friends. They fell too._

Gajeel's face jumped into Levy's mind without warning, startling her and sending her mind reeling. Stop it Levy, you need to get over your...whatever you have with him!

_**Rest first, we can look for your friends together.**_

_Really? Thanks Lance._

**_Rest._**

Levy's eyes drifted shut once again and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV;<strong>

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Happy chastised, staring at his friend in pity.

"BLERGH!" Natsu wretched as the carousel moved in its endless circles. "It just looked so fun!" Natsu hung from one of the horses, face more than a little pale.

"You'll never learn Natsu..."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN BUSY STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS AND I WAS WAY TO SWAMPED TO WRITE. ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Little Lu's Toy Land!

**JUPITER- HELLO EVERYONE, I'M SO GLAD TO BE UP AND WRITING AGAIN. IT'S THE LAST DAY OF MIDTERMS SO HOPEFULLY I'LL START POSTING MORE REGULARLY. NOW, PLEASE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST...GRAY FULLBUSTER!**

**GRAY-THANKS FOR HAVING ME.**

**JUPITER- NO, THANK YOU GRAY, IT'S NOT EVERYDAY WE HAVE FAIRY TAILS HOTTEST, OR SHOULD I SAY COOLEST WIZARD ON THE SHOW. **

**GRAY- WELL I CAN'T SAY I'M SOME PUSH OVER, BUT I WOULDN'T SAY I'M ALL THAT.**

**JUPITER- I SEE, SO DO YOU MIND ANSWERING SOME QUESTIONS AND GIVING THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**GRAY-NO PROBLEM, SHOULD I GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS FIRST?**

**JUPITER- WHATEVER YOU'D PREFER.**

**GRAY- OK THEN...THANKS TO COPDOG, KYOUFU, PEARLANN, XENMNAS93, AND BOARD-OUT-OF-MY-MIND97 FOR THEIR FAVORITES. AND THANKS PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, COPDOG, KYOUFU, PEARLANN, XENMNAS93, AND BOARD-OUT-OF-MY-MIND97 FOR THEIR FOLLOWS AS WELL. REVIEWS BY PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE AND SASHAMONROE NEED A THANK YOU TOO. OH AND WATTPAD VOTERS KATIEL14 AND ADVENTURETIMEFANFIC1 DESERVE A MAJOR THANKS ALSO.**

**JUPITER-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW. NOW ARE YOU READY FOR QUESTIONS GRAY?**

**GRAY-SURE.**

**JUPITER- WHAT WOULD YOU CONSIDER TO BE YOUR IDEAL WOMAN? WHO DO ****_YOU _****FIND ATTRACTIVE?**

**GRAY-*SPUTTERS* THA-THAT'S NOT ANYONE'S BUSINESS! YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS ABOUT THE STORY! NOT MY LOVE LIFE**

**JUPITER-OH LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE AS RED AS A TOMATO! COME ON FULLBUSTER PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST DESIRABLE MEN IN FAIRY TAIL, TELL US, WHAT GETS YOUR ENGINE REVVED?**

**GRAY- LOOK LADY, I DON'T HAVE A TYPE. AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO TALK ABOUT THE STORY...NOT THIS.**

**JUPITER- CHILLY. ALRIGHT FINE. *CAMERA FLASHES.***

**GRAY-WHAT WAS THAT?**

**JUPITER-NOTHING.**

**GRAY-NO, WHAT WAS THAT? I SAW A CAMERA FLASH. *SEES CAMERA IN JUPITER'S HANDS* YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES? ISN'T THIS BEING FILMED ANYWAY.**

**JUPITER- THIS ISN'T FOR THE SHOW IT'S FOR ME. IT'S NOT EVERYDAY GRAY FULLBUSTER IS SITTING NAKED ON YOUR LEATHER COUCH.**

**GRAY-NAK-?...WHOA! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?**

**JUPITER- NO IDEA, DIDN'T COME WEARING ANY.**

**GRAY- YOU'RE SAYING I'VE BEEN NAKED THIS WHOLE TIME!?**

**JUPITER- I WASN'T COMPLAINING...**

**GRAY- WHERE ARE MY PANTS!?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT; LITTLE LU'S TOY LAND!<strong>

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD HALL...**

Everyone gathered around the incapacitated Anna and her husband, who had named himself as Claie. He explained that taking on this many minds could take its toll on a wizard, that she needed her rest. unfortunately for the young guild master and her spouse the Fairy Tail guild did not have that kind of time. They all needed to know where Salem Blade was located, as well as conformation that their friends had indeed made it inside Lucy's head alright. So Makarov called the man Claie over to him and explained the situation, how they needed his wife awake. Now Claie was indeed adamant about keeping Anna well taken care of, but he conceded on the condition they not ask her to preform anymore magic for at least a day. Makarov agreed, asking Porlyusica to please rouse the sleeping magic user, which she obliged by slapping Anna in the face.

Understandably both Elfman and Laxus had to hold Claie back from pummeling the old woman, who seemed to not have a care in the world. Anna shot up, gasping for breath.

"Owwwwww, why does my face hurt? Did I fall? Jeez that hurt, hey Claie are you here?" Anna's voice took an almost whiny tone, going up an octave higher, her eyes also seemed softer. It appeared that she had not yet realized where she was. She arched her back, raising her arms over head and yawning. "Did Rath come back from the store yet? I could use some...jelly toast..." The woman's red wine colored eyes widened before she turned towards her husband, confusion etched on her face.

"Hey..." Claie whispered softly, taking the woman into his arms. "It's okay darling. We're in Fairy Tail remember? Helping Layla's daughter?"

"...Right...right..." Anna cleared her throat once before taking on a more professional exterior, placing her hands in her lap. "Tell me Makarov, was I successful?"

After a few moments of silence the guild was unsure of what to do next. It was a strange thing for them to witness and not question, her memory loss, her change in demeanor. Though after what seemed like forever and a silent agreement between every member of the guild they decided not to address her odd behavior for after Lucy was rescued.

"We were hoping you'd tell us child, it is your magic after all." Makarov reminded the master cautiously, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. Anna twisted to the bodies of the ten Fairy Tail members, including Lucy, hopefully inside Lucy's head.

"They are all inside her head...no one is hurt, well except for a few scrapes and bruises."

The entire guild let out a sigh of relief, it was good that they'd made it safely, now all they had to was wait.

"It just sucks we can't see what's going on in there." Complained Jet.

"Yeah I'm worried about Levy." Droy nodded, taking a humongous bite from a turkey leg.

"It is a problem, we don't know anything about what we're facing." Mira exhaled, resting her chin in her hand thoughtfully.

"If only we had a way of looking inside Lucy's head." Evergreen stated, fanning herself.

"...Maybe there is a way, if you are willing to find me some visual lacrima I can show you what's going on in Miss Heartfillia's head." Anna explained, standing shakily from her seat.

"No you can't!" Claie exclaimed, pulling on the master's arm. "You're not well enough An..." His blue eyes pierced hers but she soon pulled away from his grasp, instead turning to Wendy and Carla.

"If it's alright with your master, please go to the local magic shop and buy four large visual lacrima. I will begin other preparations and we will begin when you get back."

"You can't do this An! You are not strong enough!" Claie begged desperately for his wife to reconsider, but Anna wasn't having any of it, she turned to him...and with a look that would silence most of the magic council she demanded she be left alone. Her entire body was enveloped in a black power, sending chills throughout Cana, Elfman, Evergreen Wendy, and team Shadow Gear. But Anna's burst of magic power was short lived when she collapsed on all fours, gasping. Claie quickly rushed to her side,taking him into his arms, looking at Fairy Tails master with pleading eyes.

"Don't let her do this please..."

"It's...not his decision darling..." Anna touched Claie's clothed face with her hand, gazing into eyes lovingly. "It's mine."

Every woman in Fairy Tail (and Elfman) were close to tears at the two's closeness, the love and devotion they both showed each other was something that comes once in ever persons lifetime. It was obvious to everyone in the guild they were soul mates, which made the choice all the more hard.

Makarov sighed before turning to Wendy. Even though he felt for the boy, he was ready for anything that needed to be done to save his children.

"Go get the lacrima Wendy, take Elfman with you." Wendy and her party set out to get the lacrima, leaving the guild in a state of hushed silence.

Anna smiled. "Thank you Master Makarov, I promise you will not regret my help."

"I am already grateful Anna."

Claie glowered at the two masters. "You know what you're doing is wrong...please Anna."

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLLLL!_

"Damn it Droy can't you shut that big belly of yours for one second? We were having a serious moment!" Cana scolded drunkenly, sloshing another ale down her windpipe.

"Absolutely disgusting." Evergreen sneered.

"Yeah that had to be the loudest growl I've ever heard." Bixlow laughed. "_Loud Growl! Loud Growl!" _Shouted his babies.

"Hey guys that wasn't me! I swear!" Droy whined, shoving another pastry down his gullet. Everyone laughed, "Yeah right man, we all know you get hungry when you're nervous." Jet chuckled.

Little did the guild know it wasn't the tubby Droy, it was a certain Dancing Gypsy mage who hadn't anything in thirteen hours, and if she had anything to say about it...they never would know. Though Mira did bring the master a meal a few moments later, which she greedily devoured. And Anna did catch the barmaids wink when she handed the food to her.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Wendy, Carla and Elfman showed up with the lacrima. Anna stood from her stool, telling them to put two lacrima on the top floor and the other at the bottom. After which she sat between the two at the bottom floor, a glow soon coated her body.

"**Infiltration magic second movement! Mind's eye!"**

The screen appeared within seconds, at first showing only fuzz, then the picture became clear. It seemed that the location was a village comprised of only toys, inhabited by only mannequins.

"Where is this?" Laxus questioned, arms crossed. "It looks like a little kids toy chest."

"It's Lucy's mind...two of your friends are there right now...it would seem they were separated from the rest of the group." Anna stated, pushing herself to her feet.

"What!?" Makarov exclaimed. "Are they alright!?"

"They're fine, though one is unconcious."

The screen flickered for a moment before changing venues, this time they were inside one of the doll houses, and sitting at the dining table were several mannequins enjoying a meal comprised entirely of plastic. Everyone of them were dressed in fluffy dresses, white gloves, and their hair done up. Well all except two. One was in a highchair, a baby rattle and diaper completing the newborn look. The other wore a Victorian style salmon pink dress, lace flowers coating the material. Their black air had been pulled back into pig tails and red lipstick colored their mouth.

"**GAJEEL!?" **

Laughter exploded from the guild hall, shaking its very foundation.

* * *

><p><strong>GAJEEL'S POV;<strong>

A dress? _A FUCKING DRESS_?! _ARE YOU SERIOUS_!? The iron dragon slayer clutched his tea cup between his fingers, it cracking beneath his grip. Whenever he got out of this he was going to take that little girl and kick right out of Lucy's head! His only salvation was that none of his guild mates had seen him like this. He grinned evilly before noticing the unconcious Lily.

"Lily! Psssst! Lily! Wake up."

The exceeds eyes popped open, turning to Gajeel in confusion.

"Gajeel what's going on-" His face froze, he looked at his friend for a few moments..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Gajeel...what has happened to you!?" His cat was crying with laughter, before noticing his own appearance and crying out in surprise. "What? What has happened to me?!"

"Lily! You're finally awake! Lu-chan was waiting for you so we could start our tea party."

"Lu! What are you doing? Why have you dressed us this way!?" Pantherlily demanded, turning to the little girl sitting at the other end of the table.

"You were going to leave Lu-chan to be with Gajy! You were going to abandon Lu-chan like my little sister did! That's why Lu-chan banged you in the head with a pan and made you my new little sister! And Gajy's mama!"

"Look here you little brat, I ain't no woman. Now you better let us go or I'm going to have to give you a beating you're never going to forget!" Gajeel growled, trying to break free from whatever magical binds had him pinned in this ridiculous pose.

"NUH UH! You're going to get rid of Lu-chan! Just like my little sister Michelle!"

"...Michelle?...Michelle Lobster?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah! She was there one minute and gone the next. Lu-chan looked everywhere!" The little cried.

"...Okay kid...how about we make a deal..." Gajeel suggested, figuring that if they at least got out of the bindings they'd be able to get the hell out of there.

"...A deal?" She sniffled.

"Yeah a deal. You let us go we find Michelle. Sound good?" Come on little brat take the bait...

"How can you find my little sister?"

"Never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer. So we got a deal?"

"Yeah!" She yelled in delight running to let Gajeel and Lily go before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks cautiously, worried the she may be smarter than they thought.

"Lu-chan will let you go Gajy, but not Lily. When you find Lu-chan's little sister you can have him back."

Crap...she was smarter than she looked.

"...fine." He guessed it was time to find a doll...

Finding Michelle was as easy as chewing nails for Gajeel, with one of the dolls dresses and his sense of smell it took him all of fifteen minutes to find her in one of the doll house chimneys. Though how it ended up there did cross the dragon slayers mind it was nothing more than a passing thought. However it was going to be satisfying as hell to rip his dress off and take out those ridiculous pig tails. The makeup wouldn't come off that easily though, he guessed he would need to wash in a river or something after this. It would be great to be out of these clothes, even if he didn't have a shirt. At least that brat kept his pants on, but it was weird that a girl her size was able to dress a grown man. Well whatever, he and Lily would be long gone before she had a chance to say 'Lu-chan'.

He headed back to the doll house Lily and the girl were waiting for him at, he stopped for a minute before reaching the building. His reflection grimaced back at him as he stared at his state of dress. He put his hand on his hips, staring thoughtfully.

He had to admit...he looked good.

shaking his head he entered the house.

"Here's your doll." Gajeel announced, throwing the girl her friend. She hugged her to her chest, weeping softly. "Thank you! Thank you! Michelle you're all dirty! What were you doing you silly head?" She asked the doll in her baby voice.

"Hey now, give back Lily."

"Right! Of course!" And with a wave of her hand Lily was released and flying towards Gajeel, down the long dining table filled with dolls. Neither of them noticed a black goop leap from Michelle onto Lu's chest, attaching to the little girl.

Pantherlily had almost reached Gajeel when a knife came down, slicing down the exceeds side. Lily grunted in pain, falling onto the table with a thud. Gajeel stared in utter shock as blood poured from his cats body. One of the mannequins head twisted around stiffly, creaking with ever turn. It's grinned seemed to widen as it said animatedly;

'**Do you want to play with me?'**

"...heh...heh heh...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The child's laugh broke through to the stunned iron dragon slayer, and he prepped his muscles for battle.

"Are you ready for the game Gajy?"

"You're going to regret that brat."

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.<strong>


	10. Gajeel VS Gajeel! Who will win?

**JUPITER- HELLO GUYS! I'M OVER THE MOON WITH ALL THE POSITIVITY I'M RECEIVING, AND OF COURSE THANK YOU GUYS FOR LOOKING PAST MY MISTAKES AND LEFT OUT WORDS. I TRY TO SELF EDIT BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT WORKING. AND NOW OUR SPECIAL GUEST HAS TRAVELED ALL THE WAY FROM LAMIA SCALE...SOMEONE WILL A COLD EXTERIOR AND AN EVEN COLDER MAGIC...MR. LYON VASTIA! **

**LYON- THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME ON YOUR SHOW, THOUGH WHY AM I HERE AS OPPOSED TO THE MANY FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS AT YOUR DISPOSAL. **

**JUPITER-OF COURSE LYON, I'LL ANSWER THAT AFTER THE SHOUT OUTS, IF YOU WOULD.**

**LYON-WELL...*RUMPLES THROUGH PAPERS* THANK YOU TO SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, DIGI-DANCATT FOR YOUR REVIEWS, JUPITER WOULD LIKE TO TELL PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE AND DIGI-DANCATT THAT ADDING ANY HONORIFICS IS COMPLETELY FINE AND SHE ACTUALLY SUPPORTS IT. AND SHE APPRECIATES YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. THANK YOU ANGELUSCANDIDA, KIARAMICHE01, MISTICCELESTIALDRAGON, SOPINNI ALLEYCAT1979, RINTINDAFF AND THECADGEDSONG FOR THEIR FOLLOWS AND THANK YOU TO KIARAMICHE01, SOPINNI, RINTINDAFF AND THECADGEDSONG FOR THEIR FAVORITES.**

**JUPITER- AND A SHOUT OUT ALL MY WATTPAD READERS AS WELL! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE SUPPORT AND ENJOY MINDLESS, AND I HOPE YOU'LL CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT IN THE FUTURE. **

**LYON- AHEM...NOW JUPITER...YOUR ANSWER?**

**JUPITER- OH RIGHT! I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW YOU FELT KNOWING THAT JUVIA AND GRAY WERE CURRENTLY ALONE TOGETHER IN A DENSE FORREST WITH NO ONE BUT EACH OTHER FOR COMPANY. TENSIONS ARE HIGH Y'KNOW? NOT TO MENTION JUVIA'S HURT HER ANKLE SO SHE HAS TO LEAN ON GRAY FOR HELP. SO LYON, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?**

**LYON- GRAY? JUVI-CHAN? ALONE? TOGETHER? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *FAINTS***

**JUPITER-*POKES* YOU KAY THERE BUDDY?**

**LYON-NO, MY POOR SWEET JUVI-CHAN...**

**JUPITER-OH WELL, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER NINE! OH AND FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA OWN FAIRY TAIL! NOT ME. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE; GAJEEL V.S. GAJEEL! WHO WILL WIN?<strong>

**LEVY'S POV;**

After she'd woken up, Levy decided it would be best to remain with Lance's horse, she patted his neck stroking his soft golden coat. Now this stallion had to be the biggest horse the blunette had ever seen. He stood at least seventeen hands tall, his mane and tail were a lovely light blonde. He was truly beautiful. She'd read somewhere he was called a...draft horse...at least that's what she thought.

"Now what do I call you big guy?" Levy wondered aloud, as if the horse could actually answer her.

**_Lance. My name is Lance._**

_Oh right Lance. Wait what?! YOUR NAME IS LANCE TOO? NO HOLD ON, BEFORE THAT, AM I TALKING TO A HORSE?!_

**_Yes, and I am the only Lance, I only said that I was Lance's horse because I didn't want to frighten you. _**

_This is all just too crazy. I'm in my friends mind talking to a horse, and here I thought it was just going to be your everyday Saturday night._

**_I see, I apologize if I'm frightening you. It was not my intention. I just wish to take you somewhere safe._**

_Right...where exactly is that?_

**_There is a village of dolls just beyond this forest, a young girl lives there with her little sister. I've known them for a long time, they are very kind. They will help us. You'll be safe there._**

_Do you think any of my friends will be there?_

**_I do not know. I am going to speed up, please hold on tight,_**

Levy clutched the horses mane, she had never ridden bareback before, Though listening to Lance's heavy breathing as he galloped through the trees, weaved his way through the foliage, crossed streams and jumped falling branches, almost gave the young blunette a feeling of utter bliss. This majestic animal rode with such grace and precision, it was probably the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done. Nothing could ever top the freedom she felt riding this equestrian beauty. If it were not for fear of falling Levy would've opened her arms and let the wind take her.

_**We will be there soon, I am sorry if this is uncomfortable for you.**_

_It isn't...not at all._

Levy held on tighter, leaning into the horse as he zoomed through the trees, thinking the only thing that would make this moment more perfect would be if the man she cared for most in the world was there to share it with her.

Around fifteen minutes passed before they'd reached the outskirts of the town, and Lance was not kidding, it really was a toy land. He slowed to a trot, whinnying softly. The streets seemed deserted, there weren't even any dolls. This entire situation was giving Levy the creeps.

**_Lu! Lu where are you? _**

_Maybe she's not home?  
><em>

**_That's impossible, she never leaves the town._**

"Lu! Hi, I'm Levy! I'm with your friend Lance here, there's no need to be afraid!

"Le...vy?" A little girls voice whispered behind the blunette. She twisted herself around as quickly as she could just to catch a glimpse of a child version of Lucy leap off the horses back and landing crouched like an animal.

"...Yeah...Levy."

_**This is wrong, she's usually not like this.**_

"Do you want to play with me Levy-chan?" The child's head tilted back and forth, only then did the script mage notice the black bulge on her chest. What was that thing? Did...did it just move?

"**DO YOU WAN'T TO PLAY WITH ME?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the guild...<strong>

"I don't understand Anna! What's wrong with Lily! He's injured out here too!" Wendy cried, immediately running to the exceed to begin healing him.

"Lily was wounded in Lucy's mind, so he is injured here as well."

"What I don't get is that little girl turning on him like that..." Cana grumbled.

"I believe Rathal sent his own minions into Lucy's mind, to complete two objectives. One, speeding up Lucy's mind destruction. "

"We can't let him do that!" Wendy gasped.

"What's the second objective?" Makarov asked gravely, eyes becoming dark. It was obvious he knew what the answer was but he asked anyway, like he didn't want to be the only one who had guessed from the start.

Anna glowered, crossing her arms.

"To Destroy all threats."

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel's POV;<strong>

Gajeel's breath came in short gasps as he ducked into an alley way, a bleeding Pantherlily in tow. Sweat beaded down his face and his dress had been torn to shreds. Of course the brat controls dolls, she's a fucking puppet master. Gajeel had been chased and run down by ever single plastic play thing he'd come across, all holding swords, knives and sometimes even claws. Each doll chanted that they wanted to play. Over and over again until it seemed to be the only thing Gajeel heard. Well that and Lu's horrible giggling.

"You doing alright Lily?" Gajeel huffed, tearing off a new piece of cloth from the gown to dress the exceeds wound. Lily gritted his teeth, his little body straining to sit up. "I'm fine Gajeel, I've had worse..."

Gajeel tied the makeshift bandages around Lily's stomach and stood again, the exceed hanging limply in his arms. They needed to find a safe house, somewhere to put Lily so he could fight without restrictions. The iron dragon slayer snuck down the congested alley, peaking through windows and doors. Soon after he and Lily entered what they assumed to a rundown house. Unlike all the doll houses, the walls seemed to be brick, not plastic. Green ivy covered the exterior, showing it's age and the lack of use.

The interior was just as dated, rusted pots and pans, a crumbling leather couch, and yellowed mattress were all that the aging home had to offer, but it would have to do. Gajeel laid Lily down on the bed, and ripped off what remained of the dress, leaving the dragon slayers torso completely bare. His muscles rippled a flexed as he tensed up, his entire body was on red alert.

Gajeel tossed the house, searching for anything of use. He rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen, the bathroom cabinet, but it wasn't until he reached the bedroom closet that he actually found anything.

"Well ain't that interesting."

"What is it Gajeel?"

"Lily! You shouldn't be walkin'! Get yer ass back into bed before I hit ya!"

"I'm fine Gajeel, look." The exceed removed the bandages, showing a nearly closed wound.

"Wah? How's that possible?"

"My guess is Wendy, she's probably giving us outside help. Though I doubt she can keep it up for much longer. Anyway what's that you got there?"

"Something that might help us win."

It was odd though, nothing had come after the pair for a long while. Had the little brat given up?It wasn't until he heard the scream did Gajeel realize he and Lily weren't the only Fairy Tail mages in this town.

"LEVY!"

He bolted out of the door, Pantherlily flying close behind. If she hurt Levy...

He skidded to a stop, reaching what looked like to be the towns epicenter, and in the middle of that was Levy, being dragged off a horse by one of Lu's dolls, it demanding she play with it.

Something inside Gajeel just snapped, watching that thing touch her...made his blood boil. He was at her side in an instant, breaking the doll in half. He caught Levy before she could touch the ground.

"G-Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Her large hazel eyes widened in shock as she stared into his crimson irises. Pantherlily flew to them, asking if the blunette was unharmed. After nodding her head, Gajeel put her town without a word. However, he did let himself breath in her scent before releasing her. She always smelled of old books and ink, with a hint of something else. It was intoxicating.

"Gajeel are you wearing lipstick?" Levy questioned, looking up at the iron dragon slayer.

He didn't answer her, instead turning his head away from the solid script mage. Though he felt his cheeks were burning.

"Who is this?" Pantherlily asked, flying around the large animal, who was currently twisting it's head around nervously.

"This is Lance, he helped me out when we landed."

_**A pleasure.**_

"Whoa! The thing can talk."

"Yes Gajeel he can talk, but only telepathically."

_**I'm sorry about Lu, she is a sweet girl really. It was this black...thing in her chest. It is affecting her. **_

"How is it doing that?"

**_Lu is one of Lucy's emotions, just as I am...she is one of Lucy's fears...fear of rejection...it is amplifying her fear._**

**_"_**I got that, look what I found in one of the houses."

Gajeel held up a family portrait of the Heartfillia's, but Lucy's face had been scratched out.

"My guess is it's about her father rejecting her when she was a kid. He was a real piece of work that guy."

"I see." Pantherlily observed the picture. "So this black mass is somehow making Lu feel even more alone than she already is, turning her violent."

"Yeah but how do we fix her?" Levy asked, stroking the bridge of Lance's nose.

_**We have to get that thing off her.**_

"Alright! Time to kick some ass!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

**_We should separate, we can cover more ground that way. Would you accompany me Miss McGarden?_**

"Now wait a second carrot breath, should we really be splitting up like this?"

"It's the best thing we have Gajeel. If we find her, we'll send a signal or something. Lance could I trouble you for a ride?"

_**Of course.**_

Levy pulled herself onto the horses back, it was actually surprising that she would able to get up that high on her own. Though Gajeel did get a full view of the script mages perfect ass. He began to sweat nervously, turning his face away from temptation. No matter how much good he did, no matter how much he wanted her, he would never deserve her. Never.

He and Pantherlily watched the two head off into the maze of plastic houses until their image disappeared entirely.

"Do you wanna play Gajy?"

Right, she shows up as soon as they leave. No, she was probably hiding until Levy and Lance left Lily and him alone. Lu's eyes had sunken slightly into her skull, her once bright eyes were nothing but dull brown marshes of sadness and evil. The black goop had spread over her chest and spidered over the child's chin.

"I'm up for it brat. Ready when you are."

She giggled, head tilting to one side, her blonde hair pooled over her face like a messy mop. She held onto Michelle's hand with her own and dragged the doll along the ground.

"Oh silly Gajy. You won't be fighting Lu-chan. You'll be fighting yourself."

It was then that a hard metal cylinder crashed into Gajeel's back, sending the dragon slayer flying into one of the walls. Blood exploded from his mouth as he slammed into plastic, it cracking under impact.

"Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed, flying towards his friend.

"I don't think so kitty!" Lu laughed as a bird cage comprised entirely of doll arms fell a top Lily, trapping the exceed inside. "This fight is for Gajy only." A mannequin resembling the dragon slayer landed feet and hands set firmly on the ground, crawling much like a lizard. It's expression was set as a sharp toothed grin, wet tongue pushing through its plastic lips. Its head twisted completely around, leaking saliva all over.

Gajeel pushed himself up, coughing up another mouthful of blood. "Don't worry Lily. I'll handle this bastard."

"Oh no Gajy! You said 'bastard'! Someone needs to put a nickle in the swear jar!"

"Can it brat!"

His skin now turned to iron, scales forming all over his body.

"So mean! Gajy 2.0, take this older model to scrap heap where he belongs!"

The other Gajeel sped down on all fours, leaping in Gajeel's face.

**"Iron dragon roar!" **It screeched, sending Gajeel through one of the buildings. The house collapsed from impact, covering the dragon slayer in rubble.'

"Is that all you got Gajy? I guess what they say is true, new models really do out class old ones."

"**_IRON DRAGON HAMMER!" _**Pieces of the doll house rained down on the streets, and from the debris was Gajeel, blood covered his entire body, one of his eyes had swollen shut and he was breathing extremely heavy.

Lu clicked her tongue. "Oh Gajy, don't you know? When you break a toy, you don't keep it." Her eyes darkened, smiling a big grin. "You throw it out with the other trash."

Gajeel then started to laugh, stepping from the rubble and swaying towards the little girl.

"And don't you know..." Shadows swirled around the dragon slayer, his face contorting into something terrifying.

"_**IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE."**_

He lunged forward, fist clenched in a iron shadow fist. The doll Gajeel jumped in front of the two, but its chest was torn open, leaving the girl wide open. Lu was too stunned to move, she only closed her eyes, expecting a punch. But the pain never came, she opened one eye, Gajeel had a hold of the goop. He leaned in real close, bloody and bruised.

"Nothing beats the original model."

He ripped the goop from her chest Lu screaming once before passing out. Once he was sure she was out cold Gajeel fell to his back...tiredness taking over...but before it went completely black he grinned to the sky.

"Gihi."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	11. Run! Jump! And Relay! Ready? Get Set! Go

**JUPITER- I JUST WANT TO START OUT BY APOLOGIZING TO DIGI-CHAN FOR THE MISSPELLING OF YOUR NAME. I'M SO SORRY, IT WAS LATE AND I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT TO HEART. I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS I'D HOPED. SO NOW THAT THOSE TWO THINGS ARE HOPEFULLY OVER AND DONE WITH I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TODAY'S GUEST! IF YOU WOULD ALL GIVE A BIG HAND TO ONE OF FAIRY TAILS TOP S CLASS WIZARDS...LAXUS DREYAR!**

**LAXUS-YEAH HI, CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN SIT HERE AND ANSWER QUESTIONS.**

**JUPITER-...ALRIGHT THEN...SO LAXUS, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BACK IN THE GUILD AND KICKING ASS ONCE AGAIN?**

**LAXUS-...I**

**JUPITER-OH AND AFTER THE WHOLE GRAND MAGIC GAMES THING DID YOU EVER THINK YOU NEEDED AN EXCEED OF YOUR OWN?**

**LAXUS-..UM...**

**JUPITER- MAYBE A PIKACHU?**

**LAXUS- I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS.**

**JUPITER- DID IT FEEL GOOD TO BEAT UP THAT DADDY-O OF YOURS?**

**LAXUS-WELL I-**

**JUPITER- AND WHAT ABOUT AFTER, WAS IT NICE TO WIN THESE GAMES WITH SUCH A POWERFUL SUPPORTING TEAM? NOT TO MENTION YOUR WINNING BATTLE AGAINST ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS.**

**LAXUS-IT WAS-**

**JUPITER-WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ON THOSE HEADPHONES OF YOURS?**

**LAXUS- YOU SEE-**

**JUPITER-WHY DON'T YOU EVER WEAR YOUR GODDAMN SLEEVES?**

**LAXUS-MY WHAT?**

**JUPITER-WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**LAXUS-THANKS TO-**

**JUPITER-THANKS FOR BEING ON THE SHOW LAXUS, HAVE FUN ON YOUR 'BETTER THINGS'! *SMILES***

**LAXUS-...*LEAVES***

**JUPITER-*LOOKS AT CAMERA* I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM, OH MY GOODNESS HE WAS JUST SO POLITE AND WONDERFUL AND GORGEOUS.**

**FREED-*LEAPS THROUGH A WINDOW, SHATTERING GLASS EVERYWHERE***

**JUPITER-MY STUDIO! NOT AGAIN!**

**FREED- SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU MISS, I AM LOOKING FOR MY COUNTERPART LAXUS.**

**JUPITER-HE JUST LEFT. BUT SINCE YOU'RE HERE WOULD YOU MIND ANSWERING A FEW QUESTIONS?**

**FREED-...WELL...I REALLY SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR LAXUS, BUT SINCE I ENTERED SO RUDELY I MIGHT AS WELL ANSWER A FEW OF YOUR QUESTIONS. IT IS THE LEAST I COULD DO.**

**JUPITER- THANK YOU FREED, PLEASE HAVE A SEAT.**

**FREED-*SITS CROSSING HIS LEGS***

**JUPITER-NOW WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOUR FEELINGS TOWARD LAXUS?**

**FREED- WELL LAXUS IS ONE OF THE FOUR S CLASS MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL AS WELL AS THE MASTERS GRANDSON. HE IS BRAVE, HONORABLE, SOMEONE WHO YOU CAN TRUST. SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I...ADMIRE HIM.**

**JUPITER-ADMIRE? THAT'S NOT EXACTLY HOW I'D PUT IT. YOU'RE BORDERLINE OBSESSIVE, IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I WOULD SAY YOU WERE...**

**FREED-I'M WHAT?**

**JUPITER-IN...**

**FREED-IN?**

**JUPITER-IN LO-**

**BIXLOW-*CRASHES THROUGH OTHER WINDOW***

**JUPITER-OH SWEET MAVIS NOT ANOTHER ONE!**

**BIXLOW-WHAT'S UP BABIES!? YOU FIND OUR MAN LAXUS YET?**

**FREED-I'M AFRAID I WAS A BIT DISTRACTED.**

**EVERGREEN-*CRASHES THROUGH ****_ANOTHER _****WINDOW***

**JUPITER-YEAH SURE, JUST BREAK ALL MY WINDOWS! GO AHEAD! IT'S NOT LIKE I JUST GOT IT REPAIRED OR ANYTHING!**

**EVERGREEN-BIXLOW AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR LAXUS ALL DAY AND HERE YOU ARE GETTING CAUGHT UP IN SOME SILLY SHOW! GET IT TOGETHER FREED.**

**JUPITER-HEY DON'T IGNORE ME! AND THIS SHOW IS NOT SILLY!**

**FREED-YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT EVER, LET US BE OFF.**

**FREED, EVERGREEN AND BIXLOW-*BREAKS THROUGH FOURTH WINDOW, LEAVING JUPITER ALONE IN A ROOM FULL OF BROKEN GLASS.***

**JUPITER-OKAY, HOW MANY WINDOWS ARE IN THIS PLACE HMMMMM? YOU KNOW WHAT? HERE'S AN IDEA, HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF BUSTING THROUGH GLASS YOU COULD JUST, I DON'T KNOW...USE THE FRONT DOOR!**

**PIKACHU-*BREAKS THROUGH SMALL WINDOW***

**JUPITER-OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.**

**PIKACHU-PIKA PIKACHU?**

**JUPITER-HE'S LONG GONE MY LITTLE FURRY FRIEND.**

**PIKACHU-*NODS* PIKACHU! *RUNS OUT ONE OF THE BROKEN WINDOWS.***

**JUPITER-MAYBE NOW I CAN FINALLY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET.**

***DOOR CREAKS OPEN.***

**LAXUS-HEY JUPITER I FORGOT-**

**JUPITER-LAXUS! THANK GOODNESS!*HUGS* CAN YOU DO THE PROPER SHOUT OUTS NOW? PLEASE?**

**LAXUS-UH...SURE...THANKS MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, DIGI-FANCATT AND PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND THANKS TO LOKI921 FOR THEIR FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TEN!**

**LAXUS-CAN YOU LET GO OF ME NOW?**

**JUPITER-NEVER!**

**CHAPTER TEN; RUN! JUMP! AND RELAY! LEVY'S EQUESTRIAN TRIATHLON!**

* * *

><p><strong>LEVY'S POV;<strong>

"Gajeel! Pantherlily! We saw the explosions. What happened?" Lance and Levy trotted towards their two companions, each of them sitting cross legged in front of an unconcious child Lucy. The blunette could see several scrapes and bruises adorning the iron dragon slayers chiseled features, but nothing tremendously life threatening. Gajeel and Lily grinned up at her, and she couldn't help but glower at the two mages. The solid script mage dismounted the large draft horse, wobbling slightly as her feet hit the ground. She took a moment to steady herself while Lance made his way to the child. The stud dipped his gargantuan head to the hers, nudging her face with his nose, rousing the girl awake. Levy on the other hand stood over Gajeel with a somewhat frightening look in her eyes. In truth the petite wizard was livid. Not only had this brute of a man _not _gone for help (though really who expected him to?) he didn't even come find her after the battle was over! It was like he was trying to give her a heart attack.

"Gajeel..."

"What is it squirt?" He asked, scratching his chin indifferently. He didn't even care that she was upset! Well she would teach him...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR ME?! I mean, I know I'm not so good at fighting but I could have helped! Look at you! You're all beaten and bloody...and those explosions..."

"C'mon Shrimp. It really ain't that big a deal. It all worked out no problem. These scratches are nothing."

"That's not the point! You!...I was so worried...STUPID GAJEEL!"

Levy turned her back to him, sprinting away from the dragon slayer, heading outside the town. She ran outside the toy land and back into the woods, through the dense trees, only stopping when her legs had become jelly. Her small chest heaved, sucking in dry air in an attempt to catch her breath. She supported her hands on her knees, huffing out short panting breaths. She craned her neck up, the sky's hues twisting into all sorts of dark grays and blues, the plum colored sun setting behind the tree tops.

Was it really sunset already? A day gone and they were not one step closer to finding Lucy. A wave of guilt washed over Levy. Here she was, being an immature brat because Gajeel didn't understand how she felt. Had she already forgotten where she was? Why she was here? Was she really that self centered? Levy leaned against one of the trees wide trunks, which surprisingly felt soft on her bare shoulders. She slid down the wood, tucking her head between her two legs. Why was she even chosen for this mission anyway? Natsu was an obvious choice. He and Lucy were partners, and both shared an even more profound bond. Anyone could see that. Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia were huge powerhouses, it was understandable for the two masters to pick them. The three exceeds could fly and Lily can even fight! Not to mention Edeya's experience with this kind of mind weirdness. But Levy...what did she contribute? Here she was, hindering the mission by running away for something so childish.

This situation brought Tenrou Island into her mind. She wasn't much help there either. Even though she was qualified to take part in the S class trials...even though she tried so hard...even though he said he'd make her big...Levy sure felt small now.

**_Levy, we've been looking for you._**

The blunettes head snapped up, partially hidden in shadow was Lance. His humongous body standing tall under the branches, hooves digging up the soil. Levy searched around him, it seemed that the horse was alone. She could see no other figures accompanying him.

_...Hi Lance...where's Gajeel and Lily?_

**_Pantherlily has taken the town while I search the forest. The dragon slayer stayed behind to look after Lu. It seemed that he was very worried about her._**

_Oh...I see._

Worried about Lu, not her. Not Levy McGarden. Though why would he? It wasn't like they were dating or anything...it wasn't like he was obligated to look out for her.

**_We should probably head back, the woods are not safe at night._**

_Okay._

Levy stood, brushing the back of her dress off before walking just in front of Lance.

_Which way?_

Lance reared back, slamming his head into the unsuspecting Fairy Tail mage. Her small body flew easily letting out a short gasp as she collided with one of the trees. Black splotches began to cloud her vision and before long...everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...<strong>

"W-what just happened?!" Droy shouted, dropping to his knees. From what they could tell, Levy was being dragged through the woods by the horse who called himself Lance. He and Jet ran forward, sizing up Dancing Gypsy's master. "What just happened to Levy?!" They both yelled in unison, getting into the now perplexed woman's face.

"That is enough you two! There is nothing we can do about it out here! And shouting is not helping." Master Makarov clenched his fists, if he could he would take the young blunettes place. Though he knew it impossible the old man wished he could go inside Lucy's head and fight along side his precious children. He was getting older, and they could not risk the possibility of one his 'spells'. It had been awhile since Fairy Tail's master collapsed...but it was still plausible and they could not afford carrying around dead weight.

"We need to find Rathal and whoever else is behind this. Fortunately I've sent the best teams possible to Salem Blades known branches. They will find Rathal and believe me..." Makarov's face twisted savagely, veins throbbing atop his forehead. "they will crush them."

* * *

><p><strong>JUST OUTSIDE THE BORDERS OF MAGNOLIA...A TEAM OF EIGHT FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS DISCUSS THEIR PLAN OF ATTACK...<strong>

"I say we keep the original teams together. Thunder legion and then...the others." Evergreen suggested coyly, hanging on the arm of Laxus, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She flipped her long brown hair, glasses slipping down her nose.

"The others? What's that supposed to mean Ever?" Elfman grunted, crossing his arms.

"What did I say about calling me 'Ever'!?" She exclaimed, smacking the giant takeover mage with her fan. He covered his head with his hands, crushing his spiky white hair beneath thick fingers.

"Now now, lets not fight." Mirajane scolded gently.

"She is right, we have to split into teams of two regardless. There are four known branches of Salem Blade, one to the north, one to the south, one to the west, and one to the east. We will have to attack each branch simultaneously if we don't want the infiltration magic user and Rathal to catch wind of our assault and escape." Freed explained for the umpteenth time.

"That means that we'll have to leave right away, if we want to get there before the 48 hours are up." Wendy nodded, determination evident in her child like features. "I may be small but I'll try my best!"

"That's the spirit kid!" Bixlow cheered, giving the sky dragon slayer a smack on the back. His tongue popped out his mouth, showing his guild mark. "Now's who's ready to get rocking?!"

"Be careful child, we don't want you to be influenced by these hooligans." Carla commented worriedly.

"Harsh." Bixlow laughed. "_Harsh! Harsh!" _His babies chorused.

Was this really okay? The white exceed wondered. Wendy was just a child after all...but no matter what, she would protect her.

"I have an idea!" Mira clapped her hands together cheerily before taking out eight slips of paper and her magic pen. "Why don't we decide teams this way; I write numbers one through four on two separate pieces of paper and whoever has the matching numbers are part of a team."

"I don't know big sis..."

Mira quickly wrote the numbers on the paper, making them invisible for good measure.

"Now the number will only be visible once you open it. See? Now it's fair!"

Each of her comrades stared at the she-devil like she'd knocked a few screws loose. How exactly was drawing lots anywhere close to an intelligent strategy. Well except for Laxus, he stepped forward, taking one of the slips out of her hands. "We don't have time to argue right now. Lets get this over with so we can rescue Lucy." So after a few seconds every person had their own papers. "Everyone ready?" Laxus inquired, unfolding his slip. They nodded, also looking at the numbers assigned to them.

**AND SO THE TEAMS WERE CREATED...**

**HEADING NORTH, EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN...**

**SOUTH WOULD BE BIXLOW AND WENDY...**

**ON THE WEST SIDE FREED AND CARLA DEPARTED QUITE GRUDGINGLY...**

**AND FINALLY HEADING EAST WAS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PARTNERSHIPS EVER CREATED. MIRAJANE AND LAXUS...**

* * *

><p><strong>LEVY'S POV;<strong>

Her head was spinning, it was like the blunette had become of one of Erza's dancing partners. With each small movement the solid script mages vision blurred. She must of hit her head. From what she could see she was in some sort of horse stall; and from what she could smell it wasn't at all out of use. If she concentrated she could hear horses gnawing at hay and feed.

**OI! SHRIMP YOU AWAKE?**

_Gajeel?_

**GET A HOLD OF YERSELF', YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE 'FORE THAT RACE HORSE REJECT GETS BACK.**

_Where are you?_

**THAT AIN'T IMPORTANT! YOU GOTTA GO! MOVE THOSE HOOVES WOMAN!**

_Hooves?_

Wow, Gajeel must have hit his head harder than She have if he thought She had...hooves!? Levy leaped up, standing unsteadily on four legs.

_I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A HORSE! OH HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO TURN BOOK PAGES NOW?!_

**OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT YER WORRIED ABOUT. TYPICAL BOOKWORM. **The slightest chuckle could be picked from the dragon slayers tone.

Levy soon began to panic, bucking and kicking wildly, slamming her hooves into the maple wood walls. She cried out, pushing full force on the stall doors.

**CALM DOWN PIPSQUEAK, I ALREADY TRIED THAT. IT AIN'T GOING TO MUCH OF ANYTHING. JUST RELAX, WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING.**

She took a few panting breaths, bowing her now gigantic head.

**GOOD. NOW LET'S BRAINSTORM.**

_Where's Lily?_

**NO IDEA, LAST I SAW HIM WE SPLIT UP TO LOOK FOR YER ASS.**

_...Oh. So you did look for me? You weren't to worried about Lu-chan?_

**THE BRAT'S FINE. WHY DO I NEED TO BE BY HER SIDE ALL ****OF A SUDDEN?**

_Nevermind..._

She lifted her head over the door, and inside the stall opposite of her was a what she thought was a Clydesdale. At least what she thought a Clydesdale looked like. It had a lovely steel gray coat, with a dark black mane mangled and obviously unbrushed falling down its neck. Crimson eyes stared back at her, a question in their depths.

_Gajeel?_

**YEAH I KNOW, I'M A FUCKING HORSE.**

_You're very...pretty..._

**DON'T YOU BE CALLING ME PRETTY! I AIN'T PRETTY!**

**_I agree, In my opinion Levy is much more beautiful. She has such a shiny dappled coat. Oh and to be an Arab, that is a wonderful breed..._**

_LANCE!_

The horse slid between the two Fairy Tail wizards, and Levy could see black stuff coating the inside his nose, bubbling when he took a breath. It looked like obsidian snot.

**THAT'S THE SAME GOOP LU HAD ON HER CHEST! IT MUST OF HOPPED ON THIS STUPID DONKEY WHEN I RIPPED IT OFF HER.**

_Let us go Lance, we have to save Lucy!_

The draft horse swung his head into Levy's, noses brushing slightly. The goo slivered over her slightly, sending shivers down her spine. She reared back, moving to the corner of the stall.

**LEAVE HER ALONE BASTARD!**

**_I can't do that Gajeel...she's important to me...Levy I have a proposition for you._**

_Proposition?_

**_Yes, you see I've fallen in love with you my sweet mare. I've fallen for your weakness...so I'm willing to strike a deal. Become my mate and I'll let him go. Refuse and I kill him._**

_WHAT!?_

**YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW! **Gajeel neighed loudly, bucking the back wall of is stall.

**_Or there is a third option. Beat me and I will let the both of you go free. I choose the challenges. I choose the arena. I'll even return you to your original forms. Show me your strength...or your weakness. Your choice my dear._**

_...Bring it on..._

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THE BOLDING AND ITALICS CAN BE A BIT CONFUSING. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Lance's Challenge and Levy's Strength

**JUPITER-HELLO EVERYONE! BEFORE WE START I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM TO YOU GUYS FOR STAYING WITH ME AND GIVING SUCH POSITIVE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! YOU MY FRIENDS GIVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE WRITING AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I KNOW IT MAY BE A BIT STRANGE BUT SINCE I BEGAN WRITING MINDLESS I'VE FELT MORE CONNECTED WITH FAIRY TAIL AND ITS FANBASE THAN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE. NOW THIS MAY BE A BIT CHEESY BUT YOU GUYS REALLY ARE MY INSPIRATION. SORRY FOR BEING MUSHY. NOW TO INTRODUCE TONIGHT'S GUEST, THE LOVELY JUVIA LOCKSER!**

**JUVIA-JUVIA IS VERY HAPPY THAT YOU INVITED HER ON THE SHOW JUPITER-SAN.**

**JUPITER-NO, IT'S MY PLEASURE REALLY. YOU ARE ONE OF THE STRONGEST MEMBERS IN FAIRY TAIL, YOU'VE EVEN QUALIFIED FOR S CLASS!**

**JUVIA-*BLUSHES***

**JUPITER-NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST DEDICATED PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET. YOUR LOVE FOR GRAY IS SO PASSIONATE A UNWAVERING . DON'T YOU EVER THINK IT MAY BE TIME TO PROPERLY CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM?**

**JUVIA-JUVIA COULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE KNOWS GRAY-SAMA WILL REJECT HER!**

**JUPITER-OH JUVIA. NOW YOU WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T TRY.**

**JUVIA-J-JUVIA DOESN'T HAVE ANY CONFIDENCE...EVEN THOUGH SHE LOVES GRAY-SAMA...SHE...*HICCUP* SHE IS CERTAIN HE DOESN'T LOVE HER BACK.**

***JUVIA BEGINS TO CRY QUIETLY, BOWING HER HEAD.***

**JUPITER-OH DEAR...*GOES TO CONSOLE HER* NOW NOW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING. I'M SURE EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT FINE. YOU'LL SEE. HERE I'LL TELL YOU A LITTLE SECRET.**

**JUVIA-A SECRET? *SNIFFLE***

**JUPITER-I AM A LOVE EXPERT.**

**JUVIA-A LOVE EXPERT?**

**JUPITER-YUP! AND I HAVE IT ON GOOD AUTHORITY THAT CERTAIN ICE MAGE HAS SOME SERIOUS FEELINGS FOR YOU.**

**JUVIA-YOU MUST MEAN LYON-SAMA.**

**JUPITER-NOPE.**

**JUVIA-REALLY?**

**JUPITER-YUP! *WINKS* MEN ARE FICKLE JUVIA, THEY NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WANT UNTIL THEY KNOW WHAT THEY WANT,BUT AS LONG AS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THEY WILL KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, YOU KNOW?**

**JUVIA-JUVIA THINKS SO...**

**JUPITER-SO BE CONFIDENT! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL, SMART, LOVABLE, SEXY WATER MAGE WHO ANY GUY WOULD KILL TO HAVE. TURN UP THE CHARM AND GRAY WILL BE PUTTY IN YOUR HANDS!**

**JUVIA-THANK YOU SO MUCH JUPITER-SAN!**

**JUPITER-NO PROBLEM NOW LETS DO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**JUVIA-THANK YOU VERY MUCH MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, DIGI-FANCATT, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, AND SASHAMONROE FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. JUPITER-SAN WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO ADDRESS THEM IN A LITTLE MORE DETAIL THIS TIME.**

**JUPITER-I JUST WANNA SAY THAT YOU ALL ARE SO CLOSE TO MY HEART WHEN YOU WRITE SUCH WONDERFUL, UPLIFTING WORDS. WHEN I FEEL DOWN AND OUT, I LOOK BACK AT WHAT YOU'VE SAID AT IT GIVES ME THE DRIVE TO KEEP GOING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE TOP OF MY HEART TO THE BOTTOM OF MY FEET. **

**JUVIA-JSTEVENSON AND CODEBLUE2102 THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES. THANK YOU ALSO DELIA365, CODEBLUE2102, JSTEVENSON, AND MILKAYLASMITH44 FOR FOLLOWING. WE APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT.**

**JUPITER-NOW I'D ALSO LIKE TO GIVE A BIG FAIRY TAIL SALUTE TO MY BEST FRIEND AND WATTPAD READER KATIEL14. SHE AND I HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE NOW AND I DON'T THINK I COULD ASK FOR A BETTER FRIEND WHO UNDERSTANDS OR CARES THE WAY SHE DOES. I KNOW SHE'S NOT ONE FOR THE SENTIMENTAL AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK HER FOR HELPING ME THROUGH EVERYTHING. YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND A GIRL COULD ASK FOR!**

**JUVIA-*WIPES TEARS FROM HER EYES* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL JUPITER-SAN. **

**JUPITER-OKAY! ENOUGH OF ALL THIS MUSHY BUSINESS! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

**JUVIA-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-SORRY IF I GOT TO EMOTIONAL GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER ELEVEN OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN; LANCE'S CHALLENGE AND LEVY'S STRENGTH! "YOU CAN DO THIS!"<strong>

**NATSU'S POV;**

"Ah man this place is huge! We're never going to find Lucy at this rate!" The rose haired dragon slayers echoed down the main hall of the castle. The rectangular room was three times at long as it was wide, with a ceiling just as high. White marble floors shined freshly polished and reflected Natsu's grimace back at him. Though it was slightly off, like looking through a fun house mirror. At the end of the hall sat a grandiose throne, diamond encrusted and painted gold. Expensive looking tapestries hung along the walls, depicting epic battles and wild adventures. Some Natsu even recognized: Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven and so forth were all etched into the material. Every adventure they'd been on...they were all there in front of him.

"Wow, Lucy keeps all these memories in here? I guess they must be important to her." Happy observed, staring at the cloth solemnly.

Natsu kept his mouth shut, he was having trouble keeping the bile down. These adventures were precious to Lucy, to him, and now some low-life wanted to take that away from them? No way. Natsu was going to find Lucy...and he was going to save her.

"C'mon Happy, we've gotta go get Lucy!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>LEVY'S POV;<strong>

_I'm sorry I must of heard you wrong, you want me to do what?_

**_Race me Levy. Prove you are not in fact weak and I will let you and your comrade go. Fail and you will stay with me forever._**

_You want me to race you?! I-I can't! I can't race a horse! _

**_Are you saying you are not strong enough? Do you give up already?_**

Levy stomped her hooves into the dirt, fury clouding her already diminishing insecurities. Who did this animal think he was to speak to her that way? Levy McGarden was a Fairy Tail wizard and she would not back down from this challenge. She would dominate, she would show this over-confident stud who was really in charge here. She remembered reading somewhere that you have to break wild stallions...well she guessed Lance just needed to be broken.

_I'll show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do. _

Lance reared back, the fire in Levy's eyes seemed to irritate the large beast. Like her spirits strength was somehow affecting him. He snorted loudly, the black gloop sliding in and out of the horses nose, the tar like substance bubbled and popped, making a sick sucking sound as it slid its way back up Lance's nasal cavity. It was absolutely revolting. Levy was also in a deep fit of panic, not because of the race mind you, but because Gajeel had been shoved in a container and was currently being dragged who knows where by two of Lance's horses.

_**Follow me, I will take you to my own personal play house...Oh and don't worry about the dragon slayer, he'll be there before we arrive.**_

A short walk later Levy and Lance had entered a domed horse racing track. The track itself was simple enough, a hard dirt surface with a row of starting gates. Just above the gates were three colored lacrima: One red, one yellow, and one green. Below those was a bell, to which Levy assumed would be rung when the race began. But what was really surprising, what Levy considered to be down right magnificent, were the grandstands. Two stands just adjacent to either side of the track, three levels per row. That wasn't the impressive part though; for instead of seats and hot dog vendors stood tens upon hundreds of horses all different colors and breeds. When she and Lance entered the arena each animal began to slam on of their hooves into the concrete, creating a booming rhythm that nearly caused the solid script mage to go deaf. The horses neighed and whinnied cheers as the clopping continued.

Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop. Clop.

It was maddening. Levy only wished she had hands to cover her ears. Though among these animalistic onlookers Levy managed to meet eyes with Gajeel, who had been chained to fence by his neck. A muzzle had been placed on his face to prevent chewing. She guessed that he could eat metal in this form as well. He stared at the blunette with a look of enraged disdain. He snorted once before rubbing the muzzle against the wood fence, trying to wear down the leather. If not for the situation Levy would have laughed. It wasn't everyday she got to see him so ridiculous looking. Gajeel as a horse was like Gajeel in a dress; a myth. The guys at the guild are never going to believe this. Gajeel must have caught the script mages amusement because he glared resentfully in her direction. The iron dragon slayer obviously was not happy with their predicament.

**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SHRIMP?**

Oh, she guessed he could still talk telepathically. Lance raised his head and the noise finally died down. Levy let out a breath of jollity as quiet enveloped her ears.

_**My fellow brethren, we are gathered here to decide the fate of this mare before us. Will she win against me and go free? Or will she lose and be mine? It will decided in three ways, a race, hurdles, and a relay. Now keep in mind that if she is to lose even one of these challenges it is decided. We wish this young filly good luck...she's going to need it.**_

She and Lance made their way into each of their gates, her heart was pounding in her chest. The walls were closing in, her tail swished back and forth as she took her position. In just a moment...she would be off. Another mare, a Thoroughbred she believed, stood just beside the track. Her voice echoed inside her mind, it was smooth and young, like fresh cream.

'**'**_READY?'**'**_

Levy tensed, every muscle in her body contracting and straining to prepare itself for the race ahead. The red light blinked once, flashing crimson onto the air.

'**'**_GET SET.'**'**_

Yellow light bathed the arena in its ethereal glow, before filling the entire sky.

**'**'_GO!'**'**_

Green light shot through the air like a shot, reaching the blunette ears with a loud crack of thunder like proportions.

The gates burst open and Levy's long legs carried her out the doors. Blood pumped through her veins as she bolted down the track, her heartbeat drummed in her temple. It was instinct that guided the wizards movements. She kicked up dirt as she took the first turn wide, almost sliding completely off the track. She could see from the corner of her eye that Lance was on her, but the damned beast looked like he was taking a leisurely stroll through the park. She shot forward, the crowd of horses making so much noise it was like they were screaming directly into her ears. It was like people trying to talk over each other all at once.

But underneath all the incoherent babble, she could make out Gajeel's gruff voice. It was a whisper really, but it carried such weight he might as well be yelling at her.

**YOU CAN DO THIS LEVY. YER STRONG. YOU CAN DO THIS. YOU WILL WIN. YER A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL AIN'T CHA? FAIRY TAIL DON'T LOSE TO SNOT-NOSED HORSES WHO ARE TO DUMB TO REALIZE YER THE STRONGEST WIZARD IN THE GUILD. THEY AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON YOU LEVY! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN DO THIS!**

She rounded the second turn and she could feel her competitive and stubborn nature rear its ugly head. Everyone in the guild thought she was 'delicate', even her fellow Shadow Gear members thought this. Little did they know of the spitfire underneath that soft skin and silky blue hair. To be perfectly honest, Levy wasn't aware of it either. Even though she studied different literature, languages and philosophies; Levy never did any thinking for herself. She let others label her, tell her she was weak, delicate...a lady. Now that may be true...but she was also creative, powerful, and a stubborn;And she'd be damned if she were going to let this half-assed race horse take away her freedom.

She took the third turn from the inside, reaching the end of the track in a matter of seconds. Lance was several feet away, astonishment evident in the horses features, her behavior slowing him down a second. Levy crossed the finish line, winning by a landslide!

_YES! YES! I WON! I WON!_

She pranced across the finish line, neighing loudly. Lance approached Levy angrily, getting right into the blunettes long face.

_**You think you've won? Being cocky doesn't get weaklings anywhere but dead. You haven't won yet Levy McGarden. We still have two more challenges.**_

Levy snorted, turning her head sharply, smacking the draft horses face with her tail.

_Let's just get a move on Lance, I don't have time for you to be a sore loser._

The horse simply shook his head, his blonde mane flopping from one side to the other.

_**Next we shall jump hurdles. You are going to be mine Levy...no matter what that man feeds you...you will always be weak...**_

Levy stopped, her head bowing to the dirt. Her insecurities eating away at her confidence.

**DON'T LISTEN TO THAT ASSHOLE SHRIMP. HE'S JUST TRYING TO GET CHA TO GIVE UP ON YERSELF...INSTEAD OF GETTING ALL DOWN IN THE DUMPS...GET MAD! SHOW THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT HE CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!**

Levy turned to look at the gray Clydesdale, his crimson eyes blazing.

_...Thank you Gajeel. I don't know where I'd be without you._

**...IT'S NOTHING, I AIN'T DOING NOTHING BUT TELLING YOU THE TRUTH.**

Gajeel tore his gaze away from her, and if she knew any better...she would have guessed that if he were in his original form...the powerful black steel Gajeel would be as red as a tomato.

_**The course is ready. This way.**_

Levy turned her back to Gajeel, following Lance back to the track. She counted fifty hurtles, each varying in height and distance. Flying the air seemed to be a timer lacrima, it looked like a owl swallowed Horologeim whole.

**_Who ever completes the hurtles the fastest wins, a timer lacrima is monitoring the seconds. I will go first._**

Lance jumped each hurtles flawlessly, his beautiful coat shimmered as the lights shined down on him.

_**What is my time?**_

**_121.33 SECONDS OR 2 MINUTES AND 1.33 SECONDS. _**The timer lacrima chirped.

_**Your turn Levy, break a leg.**_

The blunette took a deep breath as she stood in front of the first hurdle.

_**TIMER START WHEN FIRST HURDLE IS JUMPED! DOESN'T STOP UNTIL COURSE COMPLETED! **_The lacrima cried out again.

Another deep breath and Levy leaped into the air, it was like she took flight, jumping over each hurdle effortlessly.

23...

24...

This was easier than she thought.

37...

42...

When she reached the last five Levy was sure was going to win, she was definitely faster then that ginormous plow horse.

49...

50!

The blunette flew into the air, her mane swishing behind her. She was already relishing her victory when she miscalculated her landing, or should she say...it was like her front legs were pulled down to a point. She wasn't going to clear the hurdle! She was going to lose! NO!

Levy had to something drastic, twisting upside down midair, clearing the jump but landing on her back. She could hear a sickening crack as her front leg snapped. She howled in pain as her back scrapped against long shards of something sharp. Was this...glass? She could feel invisible wires tangled around her legs...what happened?

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

'**_Break a leg...'_**

'_**Being cocky doesn't get weaklings anywhere but dead.'**_

Lances words echoed in her head as her head slumped to the side, her eyes drifting close.

**LEVY! LEVY! LEVY!**

_Gajeel? Is that you? You're so far away..._

**WAKE UP! PLEASE FOR THE FUCKS SAKE LEVY WAKE UP!**

_I'm so tired Gajeel..._

**I KNOW SHRIMP I KNOW BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!**

_...so...tired..._

**FUCK LEVY NO!**

The last thing that Levy heard before she lost consciousness put a twinkle in her eyes.

_**TIME IS 121.22 OR 2 MINUTES AND 1.22 SECONDS!**_

...Would you look at that...she won...

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETIME LATER...<strong>

Levy's eyes shot open, Lance stood above her, glowering slightly.

_**You are not what I thought you were Levy McGarden...you and your friends are strong. I do not like strong people. Your dragon slayer made a mess of my arena, the man broke my spell through pure rage and will power. He ruined everything...**_

"Where's Gajeel? What have you done with him."

_**He is fine. My horses managed to incapacitate him before he killed them all. Over seventy percent of my horses are gone now...it makes me sick...sure they were nothing but puppets...pieces of myself you could say. But your dragon...he slaughtered them.**_

"Where. Is. He?"

_**In the stall next to you. You will have to wait here until we repair. We will continue this when everything is fixed.**_

"Lance! What about me? Why am I back into my human form?"

_**After you passed out you just...changed back...**_

"Just like that?"

**_Just like that._**

He sounded tired, and she could see cuts and slashes all over his body, staining his coat red

"Lance...let us go."

The horse leaned its head to her own, breathing directly in her face.

**_Listen here you little bi-_**

Levy reached her hands out, jamming them into Lances nasal canal. She ignored the revolting feeling of digging into a horses nose and grabbed hold of the black blegh. She ripped it from the inside, tearing it out of the animals nose. Blood splattered onto her arms and face as she tore the black goo away from him. She threw the icky stuff to the ground as Lance seemed to regain consciousness. He reared back and just as goop tried to slither away he crushed it beneath his mighty hooves. He breathed hard, more blood spurting out his nose.

**_Levy..McGarden...that is the craziest thing I've ever seen..._**

Levy smiled at the animal.

"Welcome back big guy."

* * *

><p><strong>SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Erza's Choice! Cake or Lucy?

**JUPITER-HI EVERYBODY! I'M SO EXCITED TO GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND NEXT BATTLE STARTED! ONE THING THAT I LOVE ABOUT FAIRY TAIL (BESIDES ALL OF IT) IS THE FACT THAT NO MATTER WHAT, THEY WILL PROTECT ONE OF THEIR OWN. THEY DON'T PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT AND WHAT'S WRONG, THEY JUST DESTROY WHATEVER HURTS THEIR FRIENDS. AND SOMEONE THAT KNOWS THAT BETTER THAN ANYONE IS FAIRY TAILS THIRD MASTER, MAKAROV DREYAR! **

**MAKAROV-THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME ON YOUR SHOW JUPITER. I UNDERSTAND THAT MANY OF MY CHILDREN HAVE BEEN A PART OF YOUR ODD SERIES.**

**JUPITER-YES! ACTUALLY YOUR GRANDSON WAS JUST HERE A COUPLE OF GUESTS AGO, HE AND HIS TEAMMATES LEFT QUITE AN IMPRESSION.**

**MAKAROV-IS THAT SO? WELL I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT I AM TO ANNOUNCE THE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY YOUR STORY AM I CORRECT?**

**JUPITER-YES! AND A FEW QUESTIONS IF YOU DON'T MIND.**

**MAKAROV-AHEM, THANK YOU MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, NOFIR, OGAXHILDA, UZUMAKINAHO, KAT11JCL, MALLETS2012, AND VIENNASTILL FOR YOUR FAVORITES. JUPITER ALSO WOULD LIKE A THANK BURNINGKEYS, NOFIR, OGAXHILDA, UZUMAKINAHO, KAT11JCL, MALLETS2012, VIENNASTILL, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, AND ROSE'SSHADOW FOR FOLLOWING. AND A BIG FAIRY TAIL THANK YOU TO UZUMAKINAHO, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, MALLETS2012, VIENNASTILL, DIGIFAN-CATT, SASHAMONROE, AND MYSTERYDAYDREAMER FOR THERE MORE THAN KIND REVIEWS. AND THANK YOU KATIEL14 FOR YOUR ALWAYS POSITIVE SUPPORT.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I COULDN'T DO ANY OF IT WITHOUT YOU!**

**MAKAROV-NOW WHAT WERE THESE QUESTIONS YOU NEEDED TO ASK?**

**JUPITER-OH YES! WELL *CLEARS THROAT* YOU SEE MASTER, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT A SERIES OF INCIDENTS HAVE OCCURRED RECENTLY. INCIDENTS INVOLVING SEVERAL OF YOUR MEMBERS AND...A PIKACHU...**

**MAKAROV-OH NO! PLEASE TELL ME IT WASN'T THAT FOOL NATSU!?**

**JUPITER-NO, SURPRISINGLY. ERZA SCARLET AND THE THUNDER LEGION TRASHED THE SET ON TWO SEPARATE OCCASIONS. MANY WERE INJURED, SOME WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. MY CAMERA MAN JEFF CAN NO LONGER SEE STRAIGHT. ALL THE CAMERA ANGLES ARE CROOKED. **

**MAKAROV-OH..**

**JUPITER-AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN HIRE A NEW ONE. NOT ONLY AM I ON A BUDGET, HIS WIFE AND I ARE FRIENDS. PLUS HE'S GOT A SICK DAUGHTER TO TAKE CARE OF...**

**MAKAROV-I SEE...**

**JUPITER-IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S A BAD CAMERA MAN, YOU JUST HAVE TO TURN YOUR NECK A BIT TO THE LEFT.**

**MAKAROV-...**

**JUPITER-ANYWAY-I WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT REIMBURSING BOTH THE STUDIO AND MYSELF. I HAVE THE BILL RIGHT HERE. *SLIDES SLIP OF PAPER ACROSS COFFEE TABLE.**

**MAKAROV-HOW MANY ZEROES?! **

**JUPITER-YEAH AND IF YOU FLIP THE BILL. *SHOWS BACKSIDE OF PAPER WITH SEVERAL MORE ZEROES.***

**MAKAROV-YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!**

**JUPITER-YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY IT ALL AT ONCE, YOU CAN PAY IN INSTALLMENTS. THOUGH I HAVE TO INFORM YOU THAT IF YOU CAN'T OR CHOOSE NOT TO PAY, BOTH JEFF AND I WILL HAVE TO PAY OUT OF OUR OWN POCKETS. AND I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT FUTURE DAMAGES. I RECOMMEND YOU FIND A GOOD INSURER.**

**MAKAROV-*FAINTS***

**JUPITER-MASTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?...OH DEAR, I WONDER HOW HE'LL REACT WHEN I TELL HIM IT WAS ALL A JOKE. *GIGGLES* ANYWAY, FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE; ERZA'S CHOICE! CAKE OR LUCY?<strong>

**JUVIA'S POV;**

The water mage in all actuality, was not as oblivious as some made her out to be. It was only when Gray Fullbuster graced her presence that the blunette's brain turned to mush and her legs to jelly. So it came as no surprise when Gray realized they were being followed before she did. He and Juvia were walking along the riverbank, she was humming absentmindedly, glancing between the crystal clear waters to the toned back of the object of her affections. It was absolute heaven! Juvia was so lucky! It was fate that she'd fall with her beloved Gray-sama, even if she'd injured her ankle. Even that had been a blessing, she leaned into his bicep, relieving her sprain. But her bliss was short lived as her ankle soon began to feel better. After a few moments Juvia didn't need any assistance what so ever, much to her disappointment. So she fell behind him, choosing instead to pick up his garments as he stripped each article of clothing from his body.

So when the near naked man pulled Juvia into some nearby bushes, crushing his pectorals into her breasts and tangling their legs together, she almost died from blood loss.

"G-Gray-sama?! Juvia...Juvia is not ready!"

The ice mage covered the blunettes lips with one hand and telling her to shush with the other. Juvia had no idea Gray could be so...forceful. Her pale cheeks grew hot at the ice mages sudden closeness, her blush deepening as he leaned past her face to whisper in her ear. His voice was husky, deep, breathy...and it sent shivers down Juvia's spine.

"_We're being followed."_

Juvia eyes widened, she tried to sit up, to scan the area, but Gray pushed back down, holding her wrists above her head.

"_Don't. Move."_ He ordered between clenched teeth. Juvia squirmed slightly against the wizards grip. His dark eyes held a strange intensity, shadowed beneath charcoal colored hair. His mouth was set in a firm scowl. What was wrong? This wasn't like him. He squeezed her wrists, pinning her even farther into the soft earth below.

"Gray-sama...too...tight..." She muttered tentatively. He stretched her arms above her head, holding both in place with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. Her mind was reeling now. What had gotten into Gray-sama? Had he hit his head when they fell? "Gray-sama...please let Juvia go." This wasn't right. Something about is demeanor, his scent...it was off. He chuckled softly as his hand slowly began to travel from Juvia's cheek to her lips, stroking them with his thumb.

"...Gray...sama..." Her eyes half lidded, Juvia stared desperately at the man in front of her. "Stop..."

"You wanted this, didn't you Juvia? You're always staring at me with those big blue eyes. Begging for it."

His hand then went to her slender neck, pressing onto the smooth flesh. "No! Gray-sama! I just...I just wanted your love!...That's-That's all I've ever wanted! Gray-sama please! Ulgh!" She sputtered as tears streamed down her cheeks. This...this wasn't him! It couldn't be! He let out a loud grunt as he applied pressure to Juvia's neck. She gulped, kicking her legs. "Gray...can't...breathe..."

**"..heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" **He leaned into her, eyes burning into her own. They were...off. Each eye was widened beyond belief, if they didn't stop soon Juvia would soon guess they would pop out of his head.

Juvia struggled as best she could, but his grip was firm on her neck.

"Uh...Ulgh...agh..." Juvia gasped, her vision was beginning to blur, her eyes getting heavy...his hand was like a vice, growing tighter and tighter.

**"WOW THIS WAS SUPER FUCKING EASY! GIVE YOU THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF ATTENTION AND YOU'RE ON YOUR BACK LIKE A DOG!" **Grays grin was feral, insane actually. His head was rolled back in a sense of euphoria. The man was obviously enjoying choking the life out of the young woman.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!"

The pressure lifted from Juvia neck and she turned to her side, letting out a series of wet coughs. Saliva spilled out of her mouth as she curled in the dirt. She...she was losing consciousness.

"JUVIA! JUVIA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! DAMN IT!"

_Ah...there he was...there was her Gray-sama._

* * *

><p><strong>ERZA'S POV;<strong>

"Mmmmmmmmph! Delicious Layla! These have to be the best cakes I've ever tasted!" Erza dug into the small mountain of sweets prepared by the older blonde, who was standing beside the cook-stove, oven mitts adorning her slender hands. The sweet flavors of strawberry and cream cheese icing exploded in the requip mages mouth. Her taste buds were dancing along to the music of culinary goodness!

"I'm glad you like them Erza, it really is a pleasure to serve someone other than myself." The woman smiled, pulling open the oven doors to take out the next two cakes. "Now we wait for them to cool and then we ice them. It really is such fun."

"You say you are by yourself? What about your husband? What of Jude Heartfillia?" Edeya inquired, keeping her distance from the frosting covered requip mage. Erza guessed that Edeya didn't enjoy Erza obviously loved them. In all honesty (or deniability) Erza only partook in these special treats once in a blue moon. Regardless of what her guild mates said, she was not addicted to strawberry cake. The red head just couldn't live without it is all. Not one bit of an addiction. No sirree!

"Are you sure you don't want anything Miss Kitty?" Layla asked the green exceed, ignoring Edeya's question. Now it would be assumed that Erza would find her secrecy suspicious, but the S class wizard was far to busy stuffing her face to care about little detail. She had cake in front of her! No time for stupid questions!

"No thank you! And my name is Edeya! Not 'Miss Kitty!'" The green exceed all but screeched. "Look Erza, you can sit here and eat all you want! I'm going to look for _your_ friends and save Lucy Heartfillia! Something you obviously don't care about!" Edeya flew out of the hot pink cottage, through the bright purple door and out into the candy cane forest. Erza payed no attention, she continued eating, shoving piece by piece of cake into her mouth.

"I-is there more?" Erza demanded, frosting coating her face. Some of the icing had actually hardened, crusting over the red heads skin and cracking as she ate. Flakes flew off onto the table and Erza brushed them into her hands, shoving the dried icing flecks into her mouth. It was honestly disgusting...but she just couldn't stop. She licked her fingers. "I need more!"

"There's some on the windowsill but they haven't cooled yet-" Layla pointed, though she barely had enough time to finish her sentence before Erza was digging her hand into the pastry. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she stop eating.

"Wow Erza...you sure are a hungry girl...eat up." Layla encouraged, giving the requip mage a sweet smile. "I'll make more."

* * *

><p><strong>EDEYA'S POV;<strong>

What an idiotic guild! All the members had to be complete imbeciles! Cultured folk like Master Anna and herself did not deserve to be associated with these uncivilized...CAKE EATERS! It was just infuriating! The exceed had heard rumor of the great titania's strength and grace. Her beauty was known throughout Fiore, but all those rumors were nothing but empty words. How could the great Titania could be reduced to this ridiculous excuse for a wizard. She wished Anna had never started this moronic mission. It would be better if she just let Rathal have this girl, at least then Edeya wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. She huffed, flying through the awful candied trees and bushes.

"Excuse me." A deep voice grumbled. "But would you mind helping me."

Edeya twisted her head around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Down here."

She lowered her head, only to find one of wackiest things she's seen in a long time (and she'd seen Master Bob!) A coffee cake lay in the grass, its crumbly form resting just beside the river. But the weird thing wasn't the coffee cake itself. It was the fact that the cake had a mustache and was currently SPEAKING to Edeya.

"You're talking! You're a talking dessert!"

"I'd much rather prefer you call me Jude. It is my name after all."

"Jude? You mean Jude Heartfillia?"

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know your wife. She and my associate are getting along just swimmingly. Feeding her nonstop cake."

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO GET HER AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" The cake screamed, (possibly the weirdest thought ever uttered).

"W-What? Why?"

Jude took a deep breath. "Because if you don't stop Layla...your friend will be a cake by nightfall!"

(Nope, _that _was the weirdest statement ever uttered.)

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORTER ONE BUT I PROMISE TO PICK UP THE PACE! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Tummy Aches! Erza is served!

**JUPITER-HEY EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A COUPLE DAYS SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I'M SORRY. BUT I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN PRETTY LONELY AND REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EXTRACURRICULAR ACTIVITIES. I LITERALLY DIDN'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE. BUT I'M BACK AND WILL BE UPLOADING CHAPTERS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! YAY! NOW I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TWO OF MY FAVORITE NON FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS...STING AND ROUGE FROM SABERTOOTH!**

**ROUGE-THANK YOU FOR HAVING US.**

**STING-YEAH! IT'S REALLY GREAT TO MEETCHA! I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOUR SHOW UP TILL NOW AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU! THAT'S SO KIND. YOU KNOW I'VE ALWAYS LOVED JOURNALISM AND INTERVIEWS SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD TRY THEM OUT-**

**STING-IT'S GREAT WHEN THEY BREAK STUFF.**

**JUPITER-...OH.**

**ROUGE-WHAT HE MEANS TO SAY IS, HE ENJOYS THE UPBEAT ATMOSPHERE AND WONDERFUL COMPANY.**

**STING-NO I JUST LIKE DESTRUCTION *KARATE CHOPS COFFEE TABLE***

**JUPITER-MY TABLE! NO NO NOT THE CAMERA!**

**ROUGE-STING!**

**STING-HAHA THIS IS GREAT! *PUNCHES WALL* IT'S SO MUCH FUN *THROWS SOFA***

**JUPITER-STOP! **

**ROUGE-STING YOU PUT THAT MAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!**

**JUPITER-THIS IS A DISASTER!**

***JUPITER AND ROUGE CHASE DOWN STING, WHO HAD RUN FROM THEM LAUGHING GLEEFULLY***

**LECTOR-LOOKS LIKE STING IS HAVING FUN.**

**FROSH-FROSH THINKS SO TOO.**

**LECTOR-AND ROUGE AND JUPITER HAVE THEIR HANDS FULL.**

**FROSH-YEAH.**

**LECTOR-LOOKS LIKE IT'S UP TO US TO DO THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**FROSH-CAN FROSH START RIBBIT?**

**LECTOR-GO AHEAD BUDDY.**

**FROSH-FROSH WANTS TO THANK KAYLAGIRL1572 AND UMBREONGALAXY FOR FOLLOWING. OH! AND MISTICCELESTIALDRAGON AND RAIND2000 FOR THEIR FAVORITES!**

**LECTOR-OH AND SASHAMONROE. DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, UZUMAKINAHO THANKS FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE TRUE SABERTOOTH MATERIAL. I TELL YA WHAT, THE GUILDS GOT A FEW OPENINGS, WHY NOT JOIN?**

**FROSH-FROSH THINKS THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!**

**LECTOR-OH AND FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**

**FROSH-DON'T FORGET!**

**JUPITER-GET BACK HERE YOU GODDAMN PSYCHO!**

**STING-CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! MAN I LOVE THIS SHOW!**

**ROUGE-STING YOU NEED TO STOP!**

**STING-BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! *LEAPS OUT WINDOW***

**JUPITER-AGAIN WITH THE WINDOWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN; TUMMY ACHES! ERZA SERVED!<strong>

**ERZA'S POV;**

Erza Scarlet, a woman of many strengths and attributes. Someone who was feared and considered a goddess among wizards...was going to be done in by a dessert. The requip mage still could not seem to stop eating, even after Layla informed her of her plans to turn her into one of the treats she so craved. Erza sat hunched over the table, face deep in strawberries and cream. The soft yellow sponge cake crumbled and caved beneath the mages head. Utensils were out the question, Erza was utilizing nothing but her bare hands.

Layla watched as the woman in front of her stuffed her gullet, smiling as the girl gagged on the sickeningly sweet morsels. Erza's jaw began to ache, as well as her teeth. She need to stop. She stared down at the pastry in her hand, glaring as it began to move its way to her mouth once again. The desire to eat, to bring that scrumptious frosting to lips. The yearning for more. Erza needed to overcome this addiction forced upon her. Sweat beaded around her brow as she concentrated/ She clenched her teeth, pulling her arm away from her face in one quick movement. Breathing heavily, she threw the cake to the ground, standing from her seat at the table.

The blonde gaped, mouth hanging wide open.

"H-how did you-?" Layla gasped, her oven mitts dropping to the floor.

"Willpower will always overcome addiction Layla. Now if you don't mind..." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"It's too late Titania. You already becoming cake." It was true, Erza's hair and fingers had become nothing more than frosted appendages,and it was spreading.

"You'll be nothing more than a sugar filled fat ball withing hours. It's really to sad, you came all this way and your gunna die a , wait. That's not sad, that's fucking hilarious!"

"Tell me where I can find Lucy." Erza needed to hurry, if what this girl said was true, Erza would spend her last hours rescuing her friend.

Layla's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lucy, her lips curling into a nasty snarl. The woman ripped open her dress, revealing a more...combat-tic state of dress. Lucy's mother was clothed in a leather skin tight suit. Golden light shined into the requip mages eyes for a split second, temporarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes again the sight could be considered...ghastly. Every inch of the blondes body was covered in a black gooey substance. It wriggled slightly, like thousands of bugs all moving at once.

Layla herself was pale as snow, her brown eyes held no life, it was like she was nothing but an empty shell. Was this what was going to happen to Lucy? Was mind Layla being eaten away by that black stuff? Her hair was loose and curled down her back, and bright red lipstick coated her lips. The leather pantsuit was unzipped all the way to the woman's lower abdomen, exposing much of her chest and stomach.

"You seriously worried about that bitch at a time like this? Wow what an idiot."

"Who are you? What are you doing in Lucy's mind?" Erza demanded, requiping into her purgatory armor, which had also become cake like. The wizard toppled back into her chair, her legs no longer able to hold her weight, for they too had become spongy and soft.

Layla's head tilted to one side, her grin stretching unnaturally wide. "Lucy Lucy Lucy. Is that all anyone ever talks about? That bitch has seriously been getting on my last nerve. And now I have to crawl around in this bimbos mind and speed up the process. Rathal's lucky I love him, because if not I wouldn't go in this poor excuse for a psyche for all the jewels in Fiore." The blonde cackle, her voice echoed slightly, the person who had possessed Layla was speaking through the blonde in a tone that resembled a flute. Soft and high pitched.

"I won't ask again." Erza growled, her grip on her sword tightening. In all honesty, the requip mage had already guessed who was manipulating the woman in front of her. "You are the infiltration magic user who put this spell on Lucy, aren't you?" It was getting harder to speak, frosting was filling her mouth. But she swallowed it down.

Layla shrugged. "Couldn't say. Although what I can say is...you're not going to save her. When I'm done with her she will be nothing more than a puppet."

Erza's eyebrow twitched, anger boiling over. How dare this pompous rodent say these things about her comrade. And in here presence no less! It was obvious that this wizard had no clue who she was dealing with.

Layla waltz across the living room, her spiked heeled boots clacking with each step. Erza found it to be extraordinarily grating, her teeth gnashing in her mouth. Layla plopped down on one of the couches.

"Ah, so much better, it was a real pain in the ass to bake all those fucking cakes." She complained, stretching her arm above her heads and yawning. "I could use a nap."

"You are not going to get away with this. Fairy Tail will stop you. And defeat your moronic Rathal."

Layla's face twisted into something that Erza could only describe as inhuman. One eye narrowing while the other widened, her mouth turning up in an insane grin.

"You think so Titania? You think you can save her? In your state? RATHAL WILL TURN THIS SLUT INTO HIS FUCKING SLAVE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'REQUIP'! YOU'RE GUNNA FUCKING DIE HERE TITANIA, AND SHE'S GUNNA BE HIS!" She reached into her cleavage, pulling out three keys.

"T-those are Lucy's Zodiac Keys! What are you doing with them!?"

"YOU'RE GUNNA DIE RIGHT HERE TITANIA! I WANTED TO LET THIS DRAG OUT BUT YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE! NO ONE INSULTS RATHAL IN FRONT OF ME!** OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!"**

The crab man jumped through the cloud of smoke that appeared with his summoning, scissors gleaming in his hands. He was different from his usual cool self, his face was hard and cold. It was like he too was being controlled.

"GO CRAB MAN! CUT UP THAT PRETTY FACE OF HERS!"

"_ERZA!" _

Edeya raced into the cottage, jumping in front of the requip mage. Time seemed to slow for the red head, she could see Layla's gleeful grin, Cancer's blades, Edeya's wings...and blood...

"Edeya...? Edeya why?"

Scissors were embedded in the exceeds back, blood dripping off the metal and onto the floor.

"We...we have..." She coughed, blood pouring out of her mouth. "We have to save Lucy...I...I may not know you very well but...I know that you love your friend...you _will _save her Erza's Scarlet. You will win."

The exceed fell back, landing on the ground with a thump.

"HAHAHA OMG LIKE WHAT A TOTAL FUCKING LOSER. 'You will save her.' WHAT A JOKE." Layla walked forward, stomping on the exceeds back.

"AGH!" Edeya screamed in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop!" Erza cried, she struggled to move from her seat but she couldn't move her limbs.

"STOP?! WHY SHOULD I?! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" She brought her boot down on the whimpering exceed, digging her heel into her wounds.

"Throw up young mage. Get rid of what's in your system."

Erza tilted her head to the windowsill above the sink, where she believed the voice to be coming from. However when she looked she saw nothing but a soggy looking coffee cake.

"Get rid of it! Before it's spread throughout your entire body!"

It...the coffee cake was talking, it had a mustache.

"Jude? Jude Heartfillia."

"That's not important! Hurry!"

Erza nodded, she needed a way to puke and fast. She couldn't mover her limbs...what...what did she do?

"YOU'RE SO QUIET TITANIA! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THIS POOR WITTLE KITTY!?"

Ah...there's an idea.

"All I care about is that bastard Rathal's head on a spike. He is way too weak to stand a chance against Fairy Tail."

Layla stopped, her head snapping to the red heads direction.

"What was that you said Titania?"

"I said that Rathal is far too weak to even lay a finger on Fairy Tail."

Layla was in front of her in an instant, grabbing the requip mage by the shoulder.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY LOVE WEAK!" Layla screeched, striking the mage in the stomach. Erza immediately vomited, the contents of her stomach coated Layla like a pink mush.

"GROSS! NASTY! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!

Erza could feel her limbs change back into flesh in blood. She cheered, leaping into the air.

"**REQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!"**

She raised her blade above her head. "I think it's time for you to go! Tell Rathal that no one hurts a member of Fairy Tail!"

And in a flash of light all the blackness had been stripped from Layla...as well as most of her clothing. She let out a scream, falling to the ground in a heap of limbs.

The goo sizzled, disappearing into the floor boards.

**YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME TITANIA...BUT I STILL HAVE MINIONS! YOU WILL NOT SAVE HER!**

When the last of the goop dissipated, Erza let out a long sigh. Who ever that person was she was right about one thing...Rathal was not weak...However...Fairy Tail was stronger.

She picked up Edeya, cradling her small form in her arms. "How are you doing."

The exceed chuckled. "I've been better."

"Mmmmm? What happened?" The blonde mumbled, sitting up.

"Layla!" Jude cried.

"Judeycakes! Oh dear, your'e a cake again!"

"That's not the issue honey, these young wizards saved your life."

"They did? Oh I don't know how to thank you!"

"No need to thank us." Erza assured the woman, who had wrapped the table cloth around her nude form. "But if it's not to much trouble...some bandages for my friend."

"Of course! Cancer did that didn't he? I'm so sorry...I just couldn't control myself...or my spirits." She explained, rummaging through her drawers. "He, Aquarius, and Capricorn were my spirits originally you see...they are part of me and Lucy forever. Now where did...Oh! Here we go!"

She handed Erza the bandages and some antibacterial cream. "It's already so late...why not stay the night?"

"We couldn't possibly. We've wasted to much time already." Edeya informed them as they headed to the front door.

"Thank you for saving my wife. Thank you so much." Jude cake cried

"Come back again!" Layla waved.

Erza walked away from the cottage, into the forest...and into the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>I HONESTLY DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Confession! Juvia takes a stand!

**JUPITER-HEY GUYS! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! TIME FOR SOME MAJOR DRAMA! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FIRST TIME I'VE ACTUALLY WRITTEN A TRUE ROMANTIC-ISH CHAPTER. THOUGH THE PAST CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN MORE PLOT DRIVEN, THE COMING UP CHAPTERS ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE ABOUT LOVE! (MY INNER SHERRY IS COMING OUT HERE) AND WHO ELSE TO START US OFF BUT ONE OF MY FAVORITES...LET'S GET READY FOR SOME GRUVIA! (DID YOU KNOW IF YOU RUN GRUVIA THROUGH SPELLCHECK IT CHANGES TO VIAGRA? TEEHEE. IT'S LIKE I'M TWELVE ALL OVER AGAIN.) WOW I'VE GOTTEN OFF TOPIC...WELL HERE'S TONIGHT'S SPECIAL GUEST...MR. GILDARTS CLIVE!**

**GILDARTS-HELLO JUPITER-SAN, I'M GLAD TO BE A PART OF YOUR SHOW.**

**JUPITER-*STARES BEHIND HIM, ASTONISHED.***

**GILDARTS-*WAVES HAND IN FRONT OF HER FACE* YOOHOO? EARTH TO JUPITER-SAN!**

**JUPITER-MY...MY...**

**GILDARTS-MY? MY WHAT? **

**JUPITER-MY WALL! YOU TORE A HOLE THROUGH MY WALL! I JUST GOT IT REFURBISHED! **

**GILDARTS-OH, SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**JUPITER-BOOHOO...*WHINES* I'M NEVER GOING TO PAY THIS BACK! **

**GILDARTS- OH RIGHT, AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO DO SOME SORT OF SHOUT OUTS?**

**JUPITER-WHY HAS GOD FORSAKEN ME?! *FALLS TO KNEES DRAMATICALLY***

**GILDARTS-OKAY THEN...WELL THANK YOU MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, CRYSTALGOLEM248, SASHAMONROE, UNKNOWN, DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, GIRLWITHNOSOUL, EBONYLYNN, GLORIANNA21, LILSWEET5, AND NIGHTDOCTOR FOR YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS (TRY AND GUESS WHO IS WHO)**

**JUPITER-HEY! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!**

**GILDARTS-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-DON'T IGNORE ME! HEY! GILDARTS! **

**GILDARTS-WANNA SEE A PICTURE OF MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S SUCH A BEAUTY! LOOKS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER.**

**JUPITER-GILDARTS!**

**GILDARTS-WAIT! ON SECOND THOUGHT I DON'T WANT ANY STRANGE MEN TO OGLE MY CANA! BETTER NOT SHOW ANYONE!**

**JUPITER-THIS IS TORTURE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN; CONFESSION! JUVIA TAKES A STAND!<strong>

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

The entire guild watched in intense silence as Erza walked away from the cottage, carrying the wounded Edeya around like a newborn. Anna and Claie stood just below the screen, clutching hands together to meld their magic power. Anna's breathing was tremendously labored, her chest rising up and down at an accelerated rate. She was expelling a large amount of magic to keep Lucy's mind open, as well as holding all nine of the guild members in one consciousness. Claie offered to take over the projection, saying that he had far more magic power than she, but Anna quickly shot it down, saying that she could not simply 'tag out'. Though the picture did lose focus once, when Edeya was stabbed. Anna wailed in anguish as she watched her guild mate fall. The guild master had known the exceed since she'd hatched...they'd been inseparable ever since...well...almost inseparable.

"Porlyusica! Please help Edeya!" She cried, watching the exceeds body pool blood over the hardwood floor.

"I cannot, Miss McGarden has several lacerations along her back, some almost reaching her spine, as well as a broken leg. I will get to the exceed as soon as possible."

Anna clenched her teeth, she could see crimson staining the shawl that Edeya cherished so much...it broke the green haired woman's heart.

"Claie, go help Edeya." She ordered, staring deep into her husbands blue orbs.

"No An, you don't have the strength to keep this up on your own."

She knew she would face his protests, he was always such a worrier. She quieted his objections with a swift kiss on the forehead. After assuring him she'd be fine and with a loving stare the man wished his wife good luck. As soon as he let go of her hands a weight like no other crushed itself to the masters chest. Now Master Anna Gelliar was fairly green when it came to using excess magic power, she was not used to such strain. She could hear her bones creaking, as if they may crack at any time. It was when she felt like her head split open that a hand fell into her own, Cana Alberona grinned at Dancing Gypsy's master. Within a matter of seconds the entire guild circled her, pushing every ounce of their own power into the mages body.

"Don't count us out just yet!" Cana cheered.

"We not just gunna stand here letting some outsider do all the grunt work!" Agreed Nab.

"I shall preform 'The Dance of Teamwork!" Vijeeter bellowed, swaying back and forth."

"We are Fairy Tail! We can handle anything!" Romeo shouted.

Makarov watched the sight from afar, a proud tear leaking from his eye. Anna herself was close to crying herself, when her eyes met Claie's she couldn't help but plaster a huge grin on her face.

_So this was what it was like...to be part of a guild..._

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV;<strong>

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED! I'm so freaking bored! When are gunna fight something?" Natsu groaned, slumping over onto the thrown.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so bored if we went exploring. I'm sure Lucy's got tons of weird stuff in this place."

Natsu snapped his fingers, leaping to his feet. "You're right little buddy! Maybe there's some embarrassing pictures or something."

"I don't think it'll be something like that but whats the harm in looking?"

"Alright then! Lets go!" Natsu sped down the hall, turning the corner when his face slammed into something furry...what...what was this? The dragon slayer craned his neck, trying to get a better look at the whatever this thing was. His eyes widened...it...it's impossible.

"How could you Natsu? Leaving me all alone like that." Happy whined, turning into the corridor. He gasped as he saw what lay before him, it...it was horrifying...and when the exceed's eyes caught what stood in front of them he could not hold back his scream...

...

Of delight.

For in front of the dragon slayer, sleeping lazily in front of a giant door...was a humongous blue cat that held a striking resemblance to a exceed whose name rhymed with Pappy...

Here's a hint...it was Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV;<strong>

Juvia raised her head, grogginess affecting normal motor functions. She slouched against a nearby tree, on her neck the reddish indent of hand print clashed against her alabaster skin. It was obvious to the ice mage that she had been nearly killed by the man currently brushing himself off, held no remorse for his actions. But what disturbed Gray more...was the fact that it was _his _hand print on Juvia's throat. It may have not been him...but that didn't change the fact he wasn't fast enough to stop it before it even happened.

"Juvia, are you okay?"

She coughed once before climbing to her feet, she was a bit shaky at first but determination and awareness soon filled her gaze.

"I'm alright Gray-sama, I am just ashamed that I let this impostor fool me."

"Tsk tsk, now that's not very nice Juvi-chan, we were so intimate just a moment ago...your breasts against me...absolute heaven." The impostor (who Gray would now refer to as Pervy McGee sang, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You're sick." Gray fumed. He was just so...angry. This guy...whoever he was...was a genuine creeper who did not deserve to be breathing the same air as the water mage let alone be anywhere close to her...chest. Gray's fury peaked as Juvia turned her head in shame, a deep blush painting her face.

"It was not Juvia's intention to be so...intimate...you pushed Juvia down."

"Oh come now baby, you know you wanted it."

It was absolutely revolting, the ice mage seriously felt like puking...just imagining her...like that...it was enough to make a grown man cry. Pervy McGee turned to Gray, a grin painted on his face. A face that belonged to Gray Fullbuster.

"You should have heard her Gray, 'Gray-sama It's too tight! Gray-sama stop! Gray-sama, Gray-sama please!' It sent a wave of ecstasy through my body! Pumping through every vein! It was almost to much! And when I started squeezing her neck! Over and over she gasped and begged...ugh...it was so..." He licked his lips "...satisfying."

Gray never knew what thirsting for blood felt like until this person opened his mouth. Never in his years did Gray truly want to kill something so badly...he...he needed to hit something. The strange thing was though...he couldn't figure out why he was so infuriated. Was it just because Juvia was his nakama?

"And then you had to go and ruin it..." The man rubbed his cheek. "That's quite a kick you've got there friend."

"I'm not your friend you bastard, now show your true face!" Gray thundered...he wasn't a patient man...he knew that if he did not let go of this anger soon he would implode.

"Touchy. Fine...but you'll regret it." The man grabbed his cheek and began peeling off his skin like paper, the dermis ripping off his body like nothing either Fairy Tail member had seen before. When the final piece fell to the ground Gray could feel something cold run up his back, he shivered (which was damn near impossible.)

He was blonde, princely looking. To most he may have been considered handsome, with golden curls and sparkling green eyes...but there was something dark about him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucas...now Juvi-chan could I do you the honor of becoming your husband?"

What was this moron talking about?

"What?! Of course not! Juvia would rather die than become your wife!"

YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! Gray nearly fist pumped at her instantaneous answer. She was shaking with rage, chewing at her bottom lip.

"Now that's to bad...not even to save your precious Gray?"

"What are you talking about?" Gray demanded, but within an instant, steel rods pierced through his every limb, blood pouring from every hole.

"AGH!" He screamed. What...what magic was this?

"Do you like it Juvi-chan? It's my Materialization magic, I can make anything just by picturing it in my head." The man seemed quite proud of his handy work, marveling as the ice mage coughed up copious amounts of blood.

Juvia was at his side in an instant..trying to pull the rods from his flesh. Tears fell freely from her cheeks, and she kept chanting his name. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" She kept sobbing and if it weren't for been pinned to the ground he would have wiped each tear from her face. He always hated seeing her cry...

"I will heal him...if you come with me." Lucas offered his hand to the water mage. "Going once..."

No! Don't do it Juvia! Not for me!

Juvia reached out her own hand.

"Going twice."

Their hands were inches away from each other...it was agonizing...Gray could see the pain and sadness in her eyes...but he also saw the determination...the strength...it's like her blue orbs were speaking to him...

_I'll save you Gray-sama. It's time I took a stand._

Lucas snatched her hand, pulling her up by her arm. She winced in pain as the limb was twisted an odd angle, crying out when her shoulder popped out of her socket.

"Sold! To the lady in the hat!" He chirped

Lucas then pulled out reach rod one by one, except for the one in his right leg.

"Just in case you get any idea's of following us" Lucas chuckled. "Come on Juvi-chan." He pulled her limp arm, half dragging, half walking her into the woods, at that moment Juvia turned her head to the ice mage...mouthing words that he'd heard many times...but had never taking seriously...had never given so much as a second thought. Maybe it was because he afraid of what those words meant...maybe he never wanted to acknowledge them because he was scared. But Gray had never been more scared when the one woman in his life who he cared about more than anything was taken away from him mouthing I Love You.

* * *

><p><strong>SO IT WASN'T SUPER ROMANTIC BUT BELIEVE ME IT'S COMING! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	16. A Wedding to Remember!

**JUPITER-NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING, TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? INCONCEIVABLE! WELL YES I AM ON A ROLL AND READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED! TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS LOVIN'! NOW LET ME INTRODUCE THREE EXPERTS ON THE SUBJECT OF LOVE, HIBIKI, REN AND EVE!**

**HIBIKI-IT'S WONDERDFUL TO BE HERE JUPITER-CHAN, YOUR EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON.**

**JUPITER-*BLUSH* THANK YOU HIBIKI-SAN.**

**EVE-CAN YOU BE MY BIG SISTER?**

**JUPITER-I REALLY HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE WHAT YOU MEAN.**

**REN-*SLIDES NEXT TO JUPITER, NOT MEETING HER EYES.* IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE CLOSE TO YOU OR ANYTHING...**

**JUPITER-AREN'T YOU ENGAGED?**

**?-*SNIFF SNIFF. SNIFF SNIFF.* MY JUPITER-SAN, YOUR PARFUME IS LOVELY, A TRUE DELICACY! **

**JUPITER-*SHIVERS* OH NO!**

**ICHIYA-REN, HIBIKI, EVE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? PESTERING THIS GEM WITHOUT OFFERING HER A BEVERAGE?**

**REN, EVE AND HIBIKI-YES BOSS!**

**ICHIYA-AND DON'T FORGET ONE FOR ME AS WELL!**

**REN, HIBIKI, AND EVE-YES SENSEI! **

***ICHIYA TAKES A SEAT BESIDE JUPITER, SNIFFING HER INTENTLY.***

**ICHIYA-NOW WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT LOVE?**

**JUPITER-OH...WELL YOU SEE...*SWEATS***

**ICHIYA-OH HOW ADORABLE, YOU'RE SHY! *LEANS CLOSER* A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN INEXPERIENCED IN LOVE! THE PASSION! **

**JUPITER-NO THAT'S NOT IT...**

**ICHIYA-IT IS IN YOUR PARFUME...YOUR LONGING FOR LOVE...*PUCKERS LIPS***

**JUPITER-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU?**

**ICHIYA-DON'T BE SHY, I'LL SHOW YOU...*SNIFF SNIFF***

**JUPITER-*SHIFTS BACK* H-HOW ABOUT WE DO THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**ICHIYA-OH OF COURSE, WE SHOULD GET EVERYTHING OUT OF THE WAY. THANK YOU GUEST, MALLETS2012, SASHAMONROE, AND DIGI-FANCATT FOR REVIEWING. PROTAGONISTOFTHESHININGSTARS THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING. AS WELL AS THE HEALINGOWLETT AND THEGIRLUNSEEN FOR FOLLOWING. YOU ALL HAVE SUCH RADIANT PARFUMES! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! *CLAPS HANDS* NOW MY HONEY *SPARKLES* WHERE WERE WE-**

***ICHIYA CUTS OFF REALIZING JUPITER HAD RUN OFF SOMEWHERE***

**ICHIYA-POOR HONEY MUST BE SO INTIMIDATED BY LOVE THAT SHE RAN AWAY, I MUST CURE HER OF HER FEAR! WAIT FOR ME MY HONEY!**

***ICHIYA RUNS FROM THE ROOM, SPARKLING INTO THE SUNSET. LITTLE DID HE KNOW THAT JUPITER HAD SOMEHOW MANAGED TO CRAWL INTO THE AIR DUCTS, CRAWLING AWAY FROM THE MANS ODDITIES.***

**ICHIYA(ECHO)-HOOOOOOOONEY?! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE SO MUCH TO TEACH YOU!**

**JUPITER-*WHISPERS* I THINK I MANAGED TO ESCAPE...*TURNS TO CAMERA* THAT WAS CLOSE...NOW PLEASE SIT BACK WITH A BOWL OF POPCORN AND M&MS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER...**

**ICHIYA-*GRABS JUPITER'S ANKLE*HERE'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN HIDING! **

**JUPITER-EEEEEEK!**

**ICHIYA-COME ON, LET US EXPLORE THE POSSIBILITIES OF LOVE...TOGETHER!**

**JUPITER-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN; A WEDDING TO REMEMBER! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!<strong>

**GRAY'S POV;**

Being pinned to the ground by his leg wasn't so bad, hell, he'd had worse. There was the time Lyon stabbed a hole through his abdomen...when he slashed his side open to use his blood as a weapon when battling Ultear on Tenrou Island ...or when he ACTUALLY DIED. So no, this was not one of the ice mages more life threatening injuries...but he still stung. A pain tightened around his heart, like it was being suffocated. He knew why he felt this way, it was obvious. It was because he failed. If only he'd been more cautious, maybe this never would of happened. Maybe he should have voiced his trepidation's about Juvia joining them on this journey inside Lucy's mind to the master, then she wouldn't have been chosen to go on this mission. It wasn't that he considered the water mage weak, far from it actually...it was just that he didn't want her to get hurt.

Gray groaned, his vision soon beginning to blur due to loss of blood. He was such an idiot, what was he doing? This was not a time for fainting, this was a time for rescuing! First Juvia and then Lucy! He grunted loudly before pulling the rod with his blood soaked hands. The crimson liquid lathered his palms, making it hard to grip the smooth metal.

Gray tried to clean up as best as he could, wiping his hands on his pants, and with quite a bit of effort, as well as doggedness, he managed to free himself...as well as the release the blood flow. He clasped his hands to his leg, trying to steady the bleeding, it was soaking through his garments and his thigh seemed to be burning from the inside.

_"That's quite a wound you've got there. Need some help?" _An oddly familiar voice giggled, Gray could tell that she was a girl, and in extremely close proximity. It was undoubtedly, in all aspects of the word, Lucy.

_"What do you say Gray? I'll help you for seventy thousand jewel."_

If the ice mage weren't so tired, he would've laughed. Standing in the sunlight, shadowing over her upper body from his vision, was Lucy Heartfillia.

"We've...been looking...for you...Natsu...wants to...see you..."

_"Shhhhhh Gray, rescue Juvia...don't worry about me..."_

She bent down, her face still obscured from the sun...running her slender fingers over his wound.

"How'd you?"

_"Go Gray! Go to the one you love!" _Lucy's form burst into light, her entire body dissipating into mist...and everything went white.

* * *

><p><strong>JUVIA'S POV;<strong>

Juvi awoke with a start, bashing her skull into the dark cherry wood bed frame. Where? Where was she? She was sandwiched between dozens of feathered pillows, the florescent orange bedspread pulled up over her bare breasts. Wait? Why was she naked?

"Are you awake my lady?" A olive skinned woman dressed in a maids uniform poked her head from the other side of the door. After seeing that Juvi was indeed awake a large grin split her face. Her dark hair fell down her back in ebony curls, beading intertwined with the shiny locks. She entered the room, ripping the blanket from Juvia's person, revealing her pale figure.

"Eek! What are you doing?!" Juvi cried, covering what she could with her hands. The dark skinned girl laughed, pulling the embarrassed blunette into her arms.

"Congrats Juvi! You're getting married today!"

She...She's what?! The blunette couldn't remember...her head felt like it was going to split open. There were so many questions flipping through her mind, Like WHY IN THE HELL WAS SHE NAKED!?

"What do you mean? I'm not getting married."

"Don't give me that Juvi! You couldn't fool me even if you try. I'm Keekee the Wise y'know?" The girl laughed a hearty laugh, it sounded deep and rich, like a big spoonful of chocolate mousse.

"These are just pre-wedding jitters, no need to be nervous, Master Lucas has made sure everything is perfect, now get this robe on, it's time for your rose bath.

Juvi felt like tearing her hair out, it was if she was in some cheesy play. A woman with amnesia getting married? Wow what a twist.

Keekee, pulled the the silver silk robe over the blunettes shoulders, who was oblivious to the paler girls inner debacle. Just what was she supposed to do? Keekee seemed to know her pretty well, maybe she should ask her. Keekee tied a dark gray sash around the blunettes waist. Juvi tugged at the thin ribbon...eyeing the color thoughtfully...there was something about this color. _Gray. _Now most would consider it to be a dreary and abysmal shade...but for some reason...it made her chest tighten and her heart flutter.

Keekee clapped her hands together, her chocolate colored eyes shining brightly. "Let's get going! Come on! Chop chop!" She ushered Juvia from the bed, pushing her into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with water, rose petals floating on top the grayish blue water. There was that color again...Gray...

"Don't waste time, get in! We only have four hours!"

Juvi stepped into the steaming water, the roses tickling her legs as the water sloshed back and forth. Keekee then began to wash her hair, humming softly as she combed through the blunettes tangled with a soapy brush.

"Am I really getting married?" Juvi sighed, laying her head back against the tubs edge, closing her eyes.

"Of course you are! You're not acting like yourself..."

"What am I usually like?" Juvi grumbled.

"Well...not such a stick in the mud for one!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry!..." Keekee paused her comb, taking a moment to think. "You're brave...graceful...a little scatterbrained...you're my best friend Juvi, and it may be wrong me to say, being a maid and all, but I think I'm your best friend too."

"Y'know what Keekee?...so do I."

**SOMETIME LATER...**

"This? This is what I'm getting married in? It's not a dress it's an abomination!" Juvi whined as Keekee pinned up the blunettes hair in a simple bun, placing the thick veil over her newly made up face. The dress fanned outwards in a sea of ruffled white lace, the waist and chest area tying into a corset, making the blunettes breathing slightly labored.

"What are saying? You look beautiful! People would pay to just to catch a glimpse of that rocking body of yours!"

Juvi covered her face with gloved hands, sobbing softly. What was she doing? She got so swept away with being pampered and spending time with Keekee that she forgot _that_ she forgot who she was!

The door creaked open, revealing another maid, this one much older than Keekee. She bowed to Juvia, shaking slightly.

"It's time my lady."

The three walked down the hall, the sun shining through the windows.

"You'll just go through this door and wait for the music." The older maid instructed, turning curtly and walking away.

"Good luck!" Keekee gave a thumbs up before running off after the other maid. Juvi pushed open the double doors, a small waiting area sat between where she stood and another set of doors, where she guessed she entered from.

It was then that it occurred to the blunette that she'd no idea what Lucas looked like. Was he nice? He must be, Keekee said she was lucky. When the blunette was just about to bail a figure tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head. She went to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Juvia! Calm down, it's me!" A mans gruff voice whispered. Juvi opened her deep blue eyes, and they stared into intense gray ones. An extremely handsome man sat on top of her, black hair spilling over his forehead, but a deep scar could be seen peaking through the strands. She did not know who this guy was, but she knew he needed to let go of her, right now.

Juvi bit down the strangers hand, the iron taste of blood exploding in her mouth. The man recoiled, but still kept a firm grip on her hands.

"Unhand me you animal!" She cried. "I am the lady of this house and you will show me respect!"

It was obvious that the man didn't know what she was talking about, choosing instead to examine her closer. Maybe he'd gotten the wrong girl.

"Juvia?"

"I am not Juvia! My names Juvi! Ju-Vi!"

"Don't you recognize me Juvia? It's me. It's Gray." He sounded so desperate.

_Gray...Gray...GRAY! _Her temples pounded inside her head, where had she heard that name? Why was this man so familiar? She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Who was she? Who was this man in front of her? Why was he so familiar? Why was her heart pounding whenever she looked in his eyes?

"You're a member of Fairy Tail Juvia. We're here to rescue Lucy. I'm Gray, please remember me Juvia."

The girls eyes squeezed shut, concentration tightening her features.

"I am...Juvi is...Juvia is...a member of Fairy Tail!"

Something clicked inside the blunettes head, and everything came rushing back. Her life, her nakama...and Gray. She wrapped her arms around the ice mage, pulling the man in a loving embrace. "Gray-sama! Oh Gray-sama!" She cried. "Forgive Juvia! She's so sorry, she didn't want to leave Gray-sama! She just didn't know what else to do!"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you calling me 'Gray-sama'." Gray chuckled in her ear, and if Juvia didn't know any better she would have thought she felt tears on her shoulder. He sniffed, sitting up.

"So what's with this get up?"

"Juvia's getting married." She grinned, sniffling. "To Lucas, he's just on the other side of that door."

"Well then...I say we give him the wedding of his dreams...or rather his nightmares..." Gray chuckled darkly.

"Of course Gray-sama."

* * *

><p>The bride walked down the isle, her face hidden by the veil. Her face would have to be hidden, she didn't want to ruin the surprise. All the mansions servants were throwing flower petals as she glided down the isles. Keekee included. She had the proudest smile on her face.<p>

She could see Lucas standing just at the end, spine straightened and dressed to perfection. When she reached the stairs she climbed up, taking her position facing the blonde.

The priest began the ceremony, but she wasn't paying much attention. It was only when the 'I do's' were to be exchanged that she actually focused on what was being said.

"Do you Lucas Lord of this estate take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He announced confidently, eyeing her hungrily.

"And do you Juvi Locs take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said through clenched teeth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lucas raised the veil to lay his lips on his new beloveds when he was greeted with quite the shock. Gray Fullbuster grinned at the blonde triumphantly.

"I don't know about you, but I would prefer a firm handshake." He suggested before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>SO STILL NOT UBER ROMANTIC, BUT I PROMISE, IT'S BUILDING TO SOMETHING! THANKS TO ALL WHO'VE READ SO FAR AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	17. A plea to the Heavens!

**JUPITER-HEY EVERYONE! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! SPARKS ARE GOING TO FLY! (WELL I HOPE SO.) I'VE BEEN ON QUITE AN** **EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER WITH THE MANGA. I WON'T SAY ANYTHING SPECIFIC BUT LETS JUST SAY I LAUGHED-CRIED...CAUGHED...LAIED? *SHAKES HEAD* ANYWAY**,** ON WITH THE SHOW! TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST...LOKE!**

**LOKE-HELLO JUPITER, AND HELLO TO ALL THE LOVELY LADY READERS OUT THERE! *WAGGLES EYEBROWS***

**JUPITER-YOU ALWAYS WERE SUCH A FLIRT, EVEN BEFORE YOU MET LUCY.**

**LOKE-NOW DON'T MISUNDERSTAND JUPITER, I AM FULLY DEVOTED TO LUCY, I WILL SCREAM MY LOVE TO THE WORLD! BUT...IT DOES NOT STOP ME FROM APPRECIATING ALL THE LOVELY LADIES OUT THERE, YOURSELF INCLUDED.**

**JUPITER-WHY THANK YOU LOKE, THOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO TONE DOWN YOUR PROCLAMATIONS OF LOVE, A CERTAIN DRAGON SLAYER MAY HEAR YOU.**

**LOKE-OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM. LET'S JUST WORRY ABOUT YOU AND ME. DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD AN ANNOUNCEMENT? **

**JUPITER-YOU'RE RIGHT! READERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! BE PREPARED! I AM CHALLENGING MYSELF! AT LEAST 4,000 WORDS PER CHAPTER! I WON'T TO GIVE MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK SO GET READY!**

**LOKE-SPEAKING OF WHICH, SHOULDN'T I GIVE THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**JUPITER-RIGHT RIGHT! I'M SO GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL!**

**LOKE-THANK YOU REVIEWERS FLYGRRL, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, UZUMAKINAHO, DIGI-FANCATT, MALLETS2012, AND FLYINGMINTBUNNY0. THANK YOU FLYINGMINTBUNNY0, FLYGRRL, AND SHIROHEARFILIA FOR FOLLOWING. OH AND THANKS , KITTEN1318 FOR BOTH FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING. OH AND WE CAN'T FORGET WELSHCANADIAN14 FOR FAVORITING. **

**JUPITER-THANK YOU WELSHCANADIAN14 WE SALUTE YOU.**

**LOKE-NOW I WAS WONDERING...**

**JUPITER-YES?**

**LOKE-WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! IT'S BEEN TEN DAYS SINCE THE LATEST INSTALLMENT!**

**JUPITER-...OH.**

**LOKE-DON'T 'OH' ME! WHAT HAPPENED? SWALLOWED BY A GIANT CARNIVOROUS PLANT _AGAIN?_**

**JUPITER-YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!**

**LOKE-YOU PROMISED DAILY UPDATES!**

**JUPITER-I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST MY-MY COMPUTER-**

**LOKE-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES. YOU'VE DISAPPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! *RUNS OFF INTO THE SUNSET* **

**JUPITER-*FALLS TO KNEES IN ANGUISH* LOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEE!**

**LOKE-WOW YOU DID REALLY GOOD. QUITE THE ACTRESS.**

**JUPITER-THANK YOU, I TOOK CLASSES FOR A COUPLE YEARS. **

**LOKE-IMPRESSIVE.**

**JUPITER-SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I WAS HAVING SOME SERIOUS COMPUTER TROUBLES (I HAD TO WIPE MY ENTIRE DRIVE!) BUT I'M BACK IN BUSINESS AND RARING TO GO! NOT TO MENTION I GOT REALLY SICK AND AFTER ALL OF THAT I JUST SORT OF FELL OUT OF THE HABIT OF WRITING, I'M REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS.**

**LOKE-CALM DOWN THERE, FIRST LET ME TELL YOU FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THE LATEST CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN; THE PAST IS THE PAST! A PLEA TO THE HEAVENS!<strong>

**NATSU'S POV;**

Well that was a bust...of course the Happy was nothing more than a decoration. Natsu let out a disappointed grunt, turning his back on what he'd now consider to be an impostor. He scratched the back of his head, jutting his bottom lip out as a sign of his annoyance. Happy padded beside him, also looking fairly dejected. The one time they get into Lucy's mind and it's nothing but boring this and that! Not a single exciting thing...

Natsu turned his head the outside window, wondering if the others were having just as dull a time as he was.

* * *

><p><strong>ERZA'S POV;<strong>

When push comes to shove, Erza Scarlet had no problem knocking a few heads to protect the ones she loved. Her nakama meant everything to her, she would risk everything for them. She glanced down at the resting exceed in her arms, brow furrowed. It was quite the oddity...to have someone outside of her Fairy Tail family rescue her from a tight spot. Though usually it what the requip mage who got her troublesome comrades out of a jam. She hadn't needed saving since...since The Tower of Heaven. Erza was obviously grateful of the green haired exceed, her little chest rising up and down in short, gasping breaths.

"Wh...what are you...looking at...Titania?" Edeya wheezed, her golden eyes peeping from behind her drooping lids. Erza tensed a bit, not expecting Edeya to notice her gaze, let alone speak. She was passed out when they entered the forest, and she made no movement or noise that made the requip mage think she'd regained consciousness.

"I apologize Edeya, I was just wondering how you were doing?" The red head inquired, giving her a small smile. The exceed chuckled softly before giving the mage a weak grin. It was at this moment that Erza realized...how young this child is, she had the sparkling, impressionable eyes of a new born, and the curiosity of a toddler.

"I...could be...better...but I know...Master will help me...she always helps me."

"You must really love your Master, Edeya." Erza states, grinning down at the wide-eyed Dancing Gypsy mage.

"She saved my life...right after she escaped from The Tower of Heaven...escaped from Jellal." The exceed spoke his name with such malice and ferocity it was like the man was standing just in front of them.

Erza stopped, a crushing mass weighing down on her chest so heavy she couldn't move. Leaves crunched underneath the red heads heals as she fidgeted nervously where they stood. Master Anna was in The Tower of Heaven. She knew Jellal. She hated Jellal. Panic pulsated through her. If she hated Jellal...and if she knew that about his and Erza's (complicated) relationship...would Edeya still help Lucy? Would Anna?

"I know you where a slave to the Tower too Titania, Anna told me you both went through a similar experience in the Tower. Though Anna doesn't like to talk about what happened...and I want to know...what did you go through Titania? What did that monster do to you?"

Erza gulped. What was she to say? Tell the girl that he was madly in love with her master's tormentor? Though it seemed that Edeya didn't know about Erza's feelings. That's a relief.

"Edeya..." The mage began.

"I-I know you want don't want to relive it...but..."

_That guild mark...are you a member of Fairy Tail?_

Erza spun around, coming face-to-face with a humongous draft horse. His caramel colored coat shined in the setting sun. His dark eyes glimmered with wisdom and intelligence.

"Who wants to know_?"_ She demanded, sizing up the large animal. The horse neighed defensively, letting out a lengthy breath.

_Your friends are looking for you. Please follow me._

The horse must be using telepathy to communicate. Erza eyed him skeptically, no matter how kind or friendly looking...like Layla the creature may be possessed by one of Rathal's minions.

"Erza! Erza is that you?" A familiar deep voice exclaimed. Pantherlily flew down through tree tops, a huge grin on his face. Relief flooded through the red heads being, happy that she found one of her companions. When Lily noticed the horse his smile widened.

"I see you've met my friend!"

"It's good to see you Lily. Do you know this horse?" Erza inquired, surprised.

_Forgive me Miss Erza, I am Lance._

Erza nodded her head at the large equestrian beauty. Edeya mumbled her version of a greeting and turned her head away from our new company. The red head guessed she was upset that there conversation was interrupted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lance. Now you said friends? Plural."

Pantherlily's grin drooped a bit. "Gajeel and Levy are in the town just beyond these trees but...Levy's really hurt."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise, trying to process the information given to her. First Edeya and now Levy? Erza hopped onto Lance's back, not even bothering to ask permission.

"Take me to them." She ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>GAJEEL'S POV;<strong>

When he'd awoken after his rampage...he found Levy coated in crimson and that animal standing over her...his world fell apart. When he saw her laying the dirt...saw her beautiful alabaster skin bathed in blood...when he thought she was dead...Gajeel Redfox wanted nothing more than to die with her. But first...he was going to get revenge. With only rage and adrenaline keeping him from falling to his knees and weeping, Gajeel stalked behind the large animal.

"Are you okay Lance?"

_I am fine now...thanks to you._

Her...her voice. He heard her voice. It was like the twinkling of bells, chiming a beautiful symphony of such music and loveliness he was surprised the forest animals did not come rushing into the stable to find the source of it's beauty. He rushed to her, lifting her in his arms. He could feel blood leaking from her wounds and her leg hung limply in the air. Despite these injuries the blunette still released a squeak of surprise.

"Gajeel! W-what are you doing!?" She squealed, pushing feebly against his chest.

_Allow me to carry her-_

"YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER!" Gajeel roared, his crimson eyes flashing and grip tightened around the girls frame.

"Gajeel..." Levy whimpered. "Too..tight..." She managed to choke out before passing out.

That was half a day ago and the solid script mage had still not woken up. He and Lance headed back to Lu's and she said that he and Levy could 'play doctor' in one of her houses. The little girl herself, was perfectly normal. She did thank the dragon slayer for saving her from the 'yucky glob monster." Most of Levy's injuries seemed to healing pretty quickly too. Pantherlily guessed that someone back at the guild was helping them. Gajeel was grateful for that.

Now he paced back and forth at the foot of the blunettes bedside. He just wanted to shake her awake...it was maddening. When he saw her all bandaged up like that...he couldn't help but think about..._that night._ The night of Gajeel's biggest mistake...and his wake up call. After _that night_ Gajeel saw the world differently. When Jose ordered him to destroy the guild hall and rough up a few Fairies...it was just coincidence that Levy and her team Loser Gear happened to be strolling along Magnolia the same time he was. But what happened next...that...that was fate.

**~~THE NIGHT OF REGRETS *GAJEEL'S POV*~~**

Moonlight glittered across the roofs of Magnolia homes, the residences ignorant to the Phantom Lord dragon slayer leaping from building to building. A shark toothed grin and piercings shining against the light. The man was excited...after destroying that second rate guild he would soon get to leave this dump of a town and eat as much scrap metal he could stomach. Not to mention an extra two-hundred thousand jewel adding icing on the cake. Now all he had to do tonight was find a few of those losers and beat them to a bloody pulp. Send a little 'message' to that old master of theirs.

In all honesty, the dragon slayer could care less about the feuding guilds and all that shit, as long as he got his metal and managed to suck some enjoyment from crushing a few Fairies. Gajeel scoured the streets, searching for anyone of the guilds members. Though when he heard three figures coming towards him the Phantom Lord mage blended into the shadows. From what he could smell and see, there were two males and one female, the girl in the middle. She was a short one...that's for sure. Now, where they Fairies?

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at Fairy Hills with the other girls Levy-chan?" One of the guys asked, adjusting his tall hat and fur coat.

"Yeah Levy-chan, it would be safer for you to stay with Erza-san and Mira-san." The other said, folding his arms behind his head.

The girl who they named Levy skipped merrily ahead, giggling softly.

"I don't mind. Team Shadow Gear should stick together! There's nothing we can't do! We're members of Fairy Tail after all!"

Jackpot.

Gajeel grinned, sending the one in the hat flying halfway down the street with one of his iron dragon clubs. Before the other had time to react he to was sent soaring, leaving the petite blunette. The dragon slayer let out a sadistic laugh as the girl turned her head back and forth, searching for her teammates. Gajeel bent down, grabbing her shoulder.

"Run." He hissed.

The girl took off, her sandles slapping against the pavement. Gajeel smiled, laughing even harder. There was nothing more thrilling than the chase. He counted to sixty, giving her a minute to get as far as her legs could take her in that period of time. When he caught up to her, she and her buddies had somehow managed to get to the park, resting underneath a large tree.

"Gihi. You got pretty far Fairies." He applauded, stepping into their line of sight. He slammed another club into both of the men's stomachs, blood erupting from their mouths."But you wont escape."

The two men crumpled to the ground, already unconscious.

"JET! DROY!" The girl cried.

"Wow, what fucking weaklings! They've already passed out."

He could see the blunette shaking in fear, her ember eyes wide with terror. He laughed...he was going to enjoy this.

"**SOLID SCRIPT! FIRE!**" A wave of flame consumed the Phantom Lord mages body, his crimson irises widening. Then he realized...this girl was not shaking in fear...

_It was rage._

_Oh he was really going to enjoy this._

And so he spent the next hour beating and cutting and carving the three wizards, laughing like a maniac as the girl screamed in would taunt her, humiliate her...belittle everything she loved. She would send a few spells, let out a battle cry...but she was no match for him. He was actually breathless when he finished, the three wizards laying bloody at his feet. Now it was time for the message. He went to grab one of the men when something happened that rattled the dragon slayer to the core.

She stood up. She stood up regardless of her bleeding form and torn clothes. Despite her labored breathing and broken bones. She raised her arms to her sides, placing herself between him and her comrades. She raised her head, staring into his eyes with such determination and bravery...he almost fell to his knees...

"Not one step closer...you will not hurt them...anymore..." She choked out, before falling face first to the ground. Gajeel couldn't move...not for at least fifteen minutes. The girl could barely move...yet she still had the strength to make demands? He should kill them just out of principle...but when he looked down...saw her face...he...he just couldn't.

**~~CURRENT DAY~~**

He placed his forearms betwixt her head, burning ever feature of her beautiful face into memory.

"Do you know why I couldn't do it?What I saw in your eyes?It wasn't because I couldn't...oh no it wasn't. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LEVY!? Can you guess Shrimp...

He leaned in closer, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It was _love. _It was _love."_

After a gentle kiss to the forehead the dragon slayer rose from the bed, exiting from the house. He looked up at the night sky, sending a silent plea.

_Please...she can't leave me._

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV;<strong>

How do you know you love someone? Do you love them when buy them gifts? Flowers and chocolates? Or maybe you know you love them through affection. Always wanting to touch them and be near them. Love comes in so many shapes and sizes. Gray loved his parents...he loved Ur..despite how they acted together he still loved Lyon. He loved all the members of Fairy Tail...but with Juvia.

For him, showing love would have to be running away from dozens of armed men wearing a wedding dress and heals _WAY _to small for him. Juvia herself was wearing an oversized pennycoat and slacks, giant loafers that slid on and off of her feet. When we concocted this mess of a plan we knocked out one of the waiters She was holding up the pants by the belt loops, sprinting clumsily down the hall. There was no time to change, but if they got the chance.

He skidded to a stop.

**"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"**

The guards slid and slipped atop the ice, fumbling on top of each other. He grabbed Juvia's hand, pulling her forward. A few hallways later and he felt a hand grab his dress, dragging both he and the water mage into one of the rooms.

"What the hell were you thinking Juvi-chan!?" An ebony skinned maid demanded, bopping the blunette on the head.

"Keekee!" Juvia exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug, which the maid responded with another wallop.

"Don't you 'Keekee' me! I can't believe what you did to Master Lucas!"

"You don't understand! He-" Juvia began but Keekee raised a manicured hand to silence her.

"I don't want your excuses Juvi-chan...I just wanna say...that was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" She then began laughing, giving the water mage a big hug.

"Really?"

"Um...Juvia?" Gray questioned, staring dumbfounded at the two girls.

"Oh! Gray-sama this is Keekee! Keekee this is-"

"Gray-sama." The maid smiled, shaking his hand. "Now are we going to get out of here or what?"

He, Juvia and Keekee exited through one of the windows, entering one of the gardens and in for a huge surprise. The manor now floated several hundred meters in the sky, the trees and creatures beneath them indistinguishable.

"When did this happen?" Gray sputtered, staring at the ground in utter shock.

"Lucas can create anything with his magic! He doesn't want us to escape!" Keekee shouted against the wind.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia cried.

They could hear the guards approaching on all sides, blocking any escape.

Keekee grabbed the two by the hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked

"NO!" Said Gray.

"Yes!" Juvia smiled.

"Good enough!" Keekee giggled, running with both us in tow off the floating land, falling to our inevitable deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! OH AND I'M SORRY IF I MISSED ANY FOLLOWSFAVORITES/REVIEWS...MY MIND WAS MUSH WHEN I WROTE THE DESCRIPTION. (I PROMISE TO INCLUDE YOU NEXT CHAPTER) DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	18. Free fall! Let's not be friends!

**JUPITER-HI EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? FAMILY ALL RIGHT? ANY PROBLEMS/EXCITING NEWS? WELL I'M SORRY/HAPPY TO HEAR IT! NOW I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU GUYS NEED TO GET PUMPED! READY FOR TODAY'S GUEST? COME ON OUT LEVY!**

**LEVY-HI!**

**JUPITER-WOULD YOU MIND DOING THE SHOUT OUTS?**

**LEVY-NOT AT ALL. THANK YOU REVIEWERS UZUMAKINAHO, SASHAMONROE MALLETS2012, MOOIFYOU'RECOWS, BLAKE, FLYGRRL (THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE BETWIXT/BETWEEN THING, IT WOULD'VE BEEN WEIRD FOR GAJEEL'S ARMS TO BE BETWEEN MY HEAD NOW WOULDN'T IT?) DIGI-FANCATT, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AWICCAN, AND BLONDENEKO-CHAN. THANK YOU KANAEHITOMI FOR FOLLOWING. UH...UM THANK YOU AUBURNLYNCH AND GRAYCAT17 FOR FAVORITING. AM I FORGETTING ANYTHING JUPITER-SAN.**

**JUPITER-WELL...BLONDENEKO-CHAN DID FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AS WELL, SO WE OWE HER THANKS.**

**LEVY-RIGHT! EVERY SINGLE READER NEEDS TO BE THANKED FOR THEIR SUPPORT. **

**JUPITER-EXACTLY! WITHOUT THEM I WOULDN'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE! AND I CANNOT POSSIBLY FORGET MISS KATIEL14 FOR VOTING AND COMMENTING ON WATTPAD! **

**LEVY-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

**JUPITER-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**LEVY AND JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!**

**(YES IT IS INDEED A SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT IT IS LATE AND I AM RUNNING ON CAFFEINE AND DETERMINATION! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING.)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN; FREE FALL! "I DON'T WANT US TO BE FRIENDS!"<strong>

**GRAY'S POV;**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD OF KILLED US!" Gray bellowed, grabbing their new young companion by the collar. The woman disregarded his blunders with a soft sigh, giving the ice mage a frustrated stare.

"Well we didn't. If I hadn't done what I did we would've died anyway." She rolled her eyes, prying his hands from her shirt and wiping some dirt off her skirt. Gray clenched his fists at his sides, debating whether he should freeze her pretty little head in a block of ice. It was obvious that the girl held no remorse for what she had done.

When they sailed off the manor in the sky and Gray felt the ground beneath his feet disappear...everything that mattered was the blunette clutching his hand so tightly he feared she would break it. It was then that the maid somehow in midair managed to grab onto both he and Juvia...and land safely onto the ground. The force of the impact made a large crater in the earth, knocking Juvia unconcious. Gray was livid, not only had some girl he'd just met shove him face first off of a literal cliff, she endangered Juvia as well. When the blunette's popped into his head he could not stop a his chest from tingling. Gray had this overwhelming desire to touch her, feel her in his arms so the ice mage reached for her, wanting to rouse her awake.

Keekee did not let that happen, she stood between Gray and Juvia, placing the blunette gently on the ground. She turned to him, a perfectly tweezed brow quirked as if to ask what the hell _he_ was doing. That was when the yelling started, a one-sided screaming match. He could not believe how what this pompous, arrogant girl was spouting! She said that _she _was Juvia's protector! That _she _was her nakama. It took every ounce of self-control not to smash her face in and take Juvia away. The only thing holding back was the thought of seeing Juvia cry.

"Look Gray-sama, I'm sorry but I am not handing Juvi over to some cross-dressing stripper; nice legs by the way." Keekee snickered, turning her attention to Juvia, who was just begging to wake up.

Gray's heart clenched slightly when she sat up, rubbing her eyes cutely in a oversized coat. He could feel a slight blush creep on his cheeks when she turned her big blue eyes up to him. Her full lips turned up in a bright smile, blinding the ice wizard for a moment. His heart was beating like crazy, if Gray didn't know any better he would of assumed he was going into cardiac arrest. It wasn't that he wasn't aware of Juvia's charms. Even when she was with Phantom Lord Gray could not deny her attractivness. With those shiny blue locks and big eyes, curves in all the right places and a pair of legs that went on forever. Juvia was sweet, caring, powerful, a little clueless...and a bit...obsessive...but those qualities didn't deter him in any way; far from it actually. Everything about her...he loved them all.

It was when he realized this that these...symptoms started. When he saw her...his breath would hitch, his heart would beat so wildly it reminded him of a pounding drum. When he even thought about her getting hurt...or her being taken away by someone else, it was like being stabbed in the gut. When he breathed in her scent, the scent of a day right after it rains and caramel mixing into an aroma so pungent whenever he caught a whiff of it around the guild hall he would subconsciously breathe in. And when he caught sight of that smooth...unblemished white skin...it was like heaven and hell.

All of these thoughts would run through Gray's mind on a daily basis, but the ice mage was far too stubborn to even admit he was thinking them to himself, let alone others. Though in recent months, since the end of The Grand Magic Games and his 'death' it was getting harder and harder to control his urges. So when they were all launched into Lucy's mind it was a bit unnerving to have fallen with Juvia. He wasn't sure if he had the self-control not to make a move.

Though when he saw himself (Or Lucas disguised as him) on top of her it almost seemed like a manifestation of his desires. His need to make her his. Even so, the thought of anyone taking her (himself included) against her will made his blood turn to ice. It was the worst feeling in the world, the inability to protect her. He loved her after all. That's right...he was finally acknowledging it.

Gray Fullbuster was madly in love with Juvia Lockser.

"...-sama! Gray-sama!"

Gray blinked once, finally coming back to reality. Juvia was staring up at him, her face mere inches away. She bore a look of confusion and concern.

"...Huh?" He somehow managed to choke out, staring at the blunette dumbly. He could hear Keekee giving him an exasperated sigh, but he ignored it. She was so close. She leaned in, pressing her forehead onto his.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is really red." She muttered.

She...ugh...too close...oh no...

His brain was turning to mush with every passing second. He recoiled, face as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Gray-sama?"

"I-I'm fine! It's just...It's a bit hot don't you think?" He asked nervously, shuffling his bare feet in the grass.

"Okay then...if we're done with this mushy mushy stuff can we get going? Lucas will be coming after us." Keekee sighed, linking arms with Juvia and Gray.

"Where are we going?" Juvia questioned, giving Gray an apologetic look. It was obvious that the maids behavior was bothering him. She was bossy, rude...it seemed that she hated him.

"My house Juvi, we can get you and Gray-sama into a change of clothes."

Ugh, Gray couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling worm its way into his stomach...there was just something about the way he called her Gray-sama...

When they reached her home Gray could almost feel the malicious intent. Keekee, not matter what, did her best to keep him and Juvia apart. Walking between them, interrupting them in the middle of conversation. The cottage itself was simple looking, a small vegetable garden in the front, ivy crawling up the wood onto the roof. It was shrouded in shadow, large trees blocking the sun from view.

"Home sweet home! Come in and I'll make you some tea." She laughed, pulling Juvia inside. Gray stayed back for a moment, staring warily at the old cabin...how come he couldn't shake this feeling.

The interior was...interesting to say the least. Splashes of red adorned the black halls, almost like splattered blood among shadow. Her furniture and walls covered in animal heads and hides. From what he could tell there was a bull, a goat, a ram...even a lions pelt covered the wooded floor.

"So you like hunting..." Gray mumbled, staring into the glassy eyes of a white dog with a familiar orange pointed nose.

"I love it. Nothing beats the thrill of the hunt...cornering the animal...and your first kill...fantastic. Though I only started a few days ago."

"A few days! Like when Lucy was put under this spell!?"

Technically speaking, it had only been around a day since Lucy was spelled, but time moves much slower inside the mind...according to Dancing Gypsy's master. Had the representations of Lucy's emotions begun to be affected by Rathal's magic? Just what the hell was going on? Keekee grabbed Juvia's hands, pulling her into one of the rooms. Keekee chuckled, not answering his question.

"Come on Juvi! Lets go change. No peaking Gray-sama."

Juvia sifted uncomfortably...it was obviously rough for her. She didn't know what to believe in; the Keekee that she'd become friends with...or the one that hunted these creatures for sport. It was hard for him too, he wanted nothing more but to get her out of there...run away from this strange woman...put for some reason...he couldn't. He was just so tired...he just wanted to sleep.

He sat himself on one of the couch's, and waited...all eyes on him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...<em>**

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE! WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THAT HOUSE NOW!"

Anna fell to her knee's, sobbing uncontrollably as she began to crawl towards the two wizards bodies. Sweat poured down her back, her eyes wild and unfocused.

"An! An what's wrong!?" Claie was at her side in an instant, pulling the shivering woman into his arms. The Fairy Tail members watched in silence for a moment before they all started to shout at once.

"What do you mean?!"

"What's going on!?"

"We have to help them!"

**"QUIET!" **Makarov's voice sliced through the noise, silencing the room. He made his way over to the guild master, placing a comforting hand on her slender shoulders.

"Tell us what's wrong child. Why are you so frightened."

Anna's bottom lip quivered slightly before looking up at the screen, the two girls chatting cheerily as Keekee pulled clothes from her dresser drawers.

"T-that girl...she...she shouldn't exist...she's not possible."

"Explain." Makarov demanded, giving the girl an encouraging stare.

"She...she's Lucy's...she's Lucy's..."

"Lucy's what Anna?"

"It's...it's her...IT'S HER DEATH! HER DEATH! LUCY HEARTFILLIA WILL DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV;<strong>

Just...just were was she? The last thing she remembered was talking to Natsu and the others at the guild. She must have passed out because when she opened her eyes she was in this really weird room covered in pink rose petals, wearing a silk night dress and possibly even more confusing...a ring...a wedding ring. She stared down at the diamond adorning her left ring finger. The ring was simple, one glittering white diamond atop a shiny silver band. Though from what she could see, there was an inscription written in cursive going around the ring.

_My Adventure._

It read. She ran her finger along the letters, something about this...it felt right. Now it was definitely weird and a little creepy (due to the fact that she didn't know _whose _adventure she was) but it felt like it belonged.

"What is going on? Why am I suddenly here? And who the hell thought it was okay to change me when I was unconcious! I swear if it was Natsu I'm going to shove my foot so far up hi-"

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her skull, her mouth dropping open.

"Na-NATSU!? HAPPY!?"

The dragon slayer flung himself into her, knocking them both to the ground. Happy then snuggled into her chest, tears and snot covering her chest.

"Ugh, Gross Happy."

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, a big goofy grin plastered across his face. When she saw him smile like that...she couldn't help but beam right back at him. "I'm so glad to see you! You have to wake up!"

"Huh?"

Wake up? Was she dreaming. She pulled Natsu's cheeks, stretching them out. He felt real...but he was right...something seemed really off. Her vision seemed slightly hazy, and it felt like she hadn't ate or drank anything in weeks. When was the last time she even went to the bathroom?

"I'm dreaming?"

"Yes! You have to wake up!"

If...if this was a dream...does that mean he's also a dream too? He was just a figment of her imagination? If so she didn't want to wake up...if this was her dream...she was going to do what she would never be able to do in the waking world.

"Natsu...hey listen to me.." She began quietly...grabbing one of his gruff hands. His onyx eyes stared into her's with such confusion that she almost thought better of it...but this was her dream...he was her's...if only in her head.

"Luce?"

Oh there it was...Luce...he only called her that on special occasions, it was slip of the tongue really...but it still sent pleasure filled shiver's down her spine. The setting seemed perfect, in a room covered in flower petals. Happy was observing the scene unfolding him in uncharacteristic silence, his eyes wide.

"We've been teammates for awhile now right?"

The pink haired dragon slayer nodded. They were facing each other, her with her legs folded neatly underneath her and his crossed. It was apparent to the blonde that he knew that she was serious, choosing to stay silent instead of his usual impulsive outburst.

Her heart fluttered as she stared at his face, his tan skin shimmering slightly with sweat. Had he been running? Training most likely, he always seemed to be training in her dreams; that or she and him would be going on an adventure or enjoying each others company. She didn't know when exactly these dreams started to change...change into something that would make wake Lucy blush.

It would usually start at her apartment...he'd walk in, pulling her into his arms and kiss her roughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She would moan against his lips as he lifted her off her feet. She would wrap her legs around his waist, returning the kiss with gusto. He would then carry her to the bed, plopping her onto it and attacking her exposed neck, kissing and sucking and licking...it was almost too much to handle. She would always wake up before it got any farther though, panting and covered in sweat...with no memory of the dream and its contents. It was only when her head hit the pillow and she entered the world of dreams did the dream start again.

But this time...this time was different.

Natsu wasn't the one doing the attacking.

She fidgeting nervously before continuing.

"And we're best friends right?"

"Of course!" Natsu nodded automatically. "I don't really get why you're asking me this but we're best friends forever."

"Natsu...I don't want to be your best friend anymore." She whispered, rising up slightly before placing each leg on either side of the now wide-eyed Natsu. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the rippling muscles underneath the cloth of his shirt. She took a deep breath, relying on the fact that this was nothing more than a dream to gather the courage to do what she was doing.

She wanted to continue her previous fantasies...she wanted _him._

She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp gently with her nails. This...it felt so real...so good. She completely disregarded (or forgot) the fact Happy was in the room. Or he was. The poor little exceed had run for the hills.

Natsu let out a soft sigh, placing both of his hand on Lucy's sides, she continued to rub his shoulders, his head, his back. Though she stopped when he pushed her down on her back, primal urges flashing wildly in his eyes.

"_Luce...we_ can't...not now..." He growled into her ear. She placed her hands on his shoulders, staring at the dragon slayer with big doe eyes.

"Do you not like me?"

_Snap._

That was it, that was the sound of any restraint Natsu had breaking to pieces. It was impossible to deny her...it was joy...it was pleasure...

_It was pure **ecstasy**._

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS LIME WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO LEMONS YET SORRY! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!<strong>


	19. It's not a dream! Defeat death?

**JUPITER-HELLO ANYONE AND EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS. I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER, LET THE DRAMA BEGIN. OH AND DIGI-CHAN...DON'T WORRY, EVEN IF I HAVE LEMONS/LIMES IT WOULD ONLY BE A SLICE. NO DESCRIPTIVE VAGINA'S HERE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN CONSIDER WHAT I WILL BE WRITING AS LEMONS OR LIMES. SO YOU REST YOUR LITTLE HEAD DIGI-CHAN...I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR.**

**CANA-AHEM, ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING? **

**JUPITER-OH! SORRY! TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST IS THE LOVELY CANA ALBERONA!**

**CANA-THANK YOU! I AM ACTUALLY GLAD YOU INVITED ME...THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I'VE WANTED TO ASK YOU.**

**JUPITER-WHAT IS IT?**

**CANA-IS IT TRUE YOU DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL?**

**JUPITER-WELL YEAH, I'M NOT REALLY MYSELF WHEN I DRINK.**

**CANA-REALLY? *SMIRKS* THAT SOUNDS FUN.**

**JUPITER-IT REALLY ISN'T.**

**CANA-OH COME ON! LET'S HAVE A LITTLE DRINKY! *SHE PULLS OUT A BOTTLE OF SAKE.* THE HARD STUFF RIGHT OFF THE BAT!**

**JUPITER-WH-WHA? I-I CAN'T CANA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! TOWNS WERE DESTROYED! CHILDREN SCREAMING! POOR LITTLE BILLY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!**

**CANA-OH I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS NOW! DRINK UP!**

**(CANA FORCES THE FULL BOTTLE DOWN JUPITER'S THROAT, SHE GULPS IT DOWN, CHOKING A BIT)**

**JUPITER-*COUGH COUGH* CANA HOW COULD YOU!?**

**CANA-AWWWWW, NOTHING HAPPENED!**

**JUPITER-WHY WOULD YOU DO TH-...**

**(JUPITER SWAYS SLIGHTLY, HICCUPING)**

**JUPITER-YOU...*BURP* BIG...BULLY! *PUNCHES COFFEE TABLE, BRAKING IT IN TWO) YOU T-TELL ME TH-THIS HOW COME? *HICCUP* HOW COME YOU HAVE...BOOBS? I MEAN THEY'RE LIKE...FLESH MOUNTAINS...ON YOUR CHEST...? WHAT DO BABIES SEE IN THESE THINGS?**

**CANA-HOLY SHIT...**

**(JUPITER GRABS CANA'S CHEST MAKING DRUNKEN SQUISHY NOISES)**

**JUPITER-COME OUT MILK! COME OUT MILK!...I NEED...TO EAT MY CEREAL! IF...IF I DON'T FINISH *HICCUP* FINISH..MY BREAKFAST...MOMS GUNNA TAKE AWAY MY SQUIRT GUN...**

**CANA-*PRIES HERSELF FROM JUPITER'S GRIP* YOU TAPING THIS?**

**CAMERA MAN-*THUMBS UP***

**CANA-GOOD! **

**JUPITER-****I NEED...TO EAT MY CEREAL! IF...IF I DON'T FINISH *HICCUP* FINISH..MY BREAKFAST...MOMS GUNNA TAKE AWAY MY SQUIRT GUN...WAIT...I SAID THIS ALREADY! COME BACK WORDS! COME BACK!**

**(JUPITER TRY'S TO CONSUME IMAGINARY WORDS)**

**JUPITER-TASTES LIKE...PUMPKIN...I WANT MORE!**

**(JUPITER STARTS TO FRANTICALLY BITE THE AIR, TRYING TO EAT AN IMAGINARY PUMPKIN.)**

**CANA-WELL...YOU KNOW THE SAYING...FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS DRINK ALONE *RAISES GLASS* ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN; IT'S NOT A DREAM! HOW DO YOU KILL DEATH!?<strong>

**MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD...**

Even though there were no fluctuations or loss of magic power, Anna had not stopped crying since her outburst. It seemed that she was able to keep control of her magic even in times of great distress, which relieved the Fairy Tail members bit. Claie was rocking her back and forth on the floor, whispering loving words and comforts into the young masters ears. Makarov was also standing just next to the couple, placing a wrinkled hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Master Anna, but I have to know what you mean. How is that girl Lucy's death?"

Anna took a few short, shuddering breaths, clutching onto her husband for dear life. It was obvious that she had no desire to talk about whatever frightened her so badly; though it was also apparent that the girl simply had no choice. She wanted to save Lucy just as much as every member of Fairy Tail (with the exception of a few.)

"Lucy is a lost cause...you cannot change fate." She muttered solemnly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What did you say? Lost cause!? How could you even think something like that?!" Bisca cried, grabbing onto her husbands poncho. Their young daughter Asuka, not understanding what was happening, continued to play with her toys on the guild floor.

Claie held onto his wife's hand, who was still quite shaken.

"I-I will tell you...if you promise..."

"Promise what?" Makarov inquired.

"Promise that once I tell you...you'll never mention it again."

The entire guild quieted instantly, leaning in to hear what she would say. Makarov took a seat just in front of her, so she chose to look only at, as opposed to every member. Both masters took deep breaths; though each for different reasons entirely. Anna didn't want the situation to become so dire that she would have to reveal her darkest secret to these people. The only ones who knew were Claie...and _him._

Makarov on the other hand was growing impatient. The old man understood that sharing whatever story Anna had to tell would be painful for both her and Claie, but he had his guild to think about. Regardless of what this young woman went through in the Tower of Heaven and afterwards didn't matter much to Fairy Tails third master. All he cared about was getting all his children home safely.

And so with one final reassuring nod from her husband, Anna began.

"I...I was a slave to the Tower of Heaven for most of my life with my big brother...manual labor, torture, starvation...I had to endure it...we all did. But my brother was always a protector, keeping me safe. As you know, the Tower was created to resurrect Zeref by a group of crazed fanatics...the work was hard and we were treated like livestock...It was hell, and I'd all but lost hope for escape. When your guild mate Erza Scarlet began to rebel, and we all managed to run...it was the first time I'd even felt a glimmer of hope...Keep in mind that I'd never met Erza...she was never were I was...she was tough girl. I remember seeing her fight...when I was running from our captors. She was so brave. When I saw her again just yesterday I wanted to thank her...for trying at least."

Anna stopped for a moment, taking some time to collect her thoughts.

"I got to board one of the first boats out of there but...that didn't work out. I was captured once again, this time a slave to none other than the young boy I always saw hanging around Titania...his name was Jellal."

Jellal...Everyone shifted uncomfortably, wondering if they should tell her; surprisingly though, she laughed. It wasn't an amused laugh, or a bitter one...it was just sad.

"I managed to escape the night of my seventeenth birthday with my brother. It was during a massive storm...the waves were thrashing back and forth and rain poured down on top of us. I still remember the sting of my eyes as the salt water washed over he and I. We were climbing over the rocks, a secret raft we'd been building for a few months. We stole food and water from storage and even managed to get new clothes. When we boarded, again I felt hope."

She took another deep breath.

"I-I lost my brother...a huge wave...to dark to see...and in a blink of an eye he was gone, along with any previsions we'd managed to carry with us. It was just me the sun and the moon for awhile...at least a week. I was so hungry...so tired...I just wanted to give up. I'd already lost my brother...what else was there to live for?"

She had a far away look in her eyes, the memories of the past clouding her wine colored irises.

"That was when he found me. Claie Gelliar, believe it or not...he was the captain of a ship. You may know it as 'The Maiden'."

Cana slammed her glass of ale on the counter in astonishment, spilling the liquid all over the counter top.

"The Maiden?! You mean that famous wizard pirate ship!? D-does that mean?" She pointed a shaky finger at the man in front of them. "Are you Captain Pane?!"

Claie nodded, and no one could believe it. Captain Pane was considered to be a master at teleportation magic and his famed 'Sticky Hands.' He and his crew were considered to be the first ever on sea magic guild...but the entire ship disappeared without a trace seven years ago. No crew members were ever found.

"H-how!? The Maiden disappeared! Everyone was supposedly lost at sea."

"They are dead. Claie, Edeya and I were the only ones to survive...well us and one other." Anna explained. "He was Claie's first mate, a trustworthy man. He actually did a lot of bartering with the Heartfillia's at one time."

"Who was it?" Makarov inquired, curious as to who the fourth survivor was.

"His name was Rath. Rathal Monsieur to be exact. He slaughtered all of them...all of our friends."

The Fairy Tail members could not contain their curses of disgust as Rathal's name was uttered. This monster who murdered his entire guild...his entire family...was after one of their own.

"Is this where you saw the woman? The one who calls herself Keekee?" Makarov assumed, death would be all over that ship...of course she would be seen by its members.

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears.

"N-no...I did not see her until three years later...I-I was eight months pregnant...it was probably the happiest I'd ever been...married with a baby on the way. Claie and I earned a meager living, wondering from town to town selling herbs and jewelry. Before I got pregnant I even danced. It was a simple life...but...I lost my child...It was night much like the one when I escaped the Tower. My body was hot with fever and Edeya and Claie had gone off to get me some medicine."

She choked back tears as she continued.

"I-it was then that I heard singing...it was a loving, soothing melody...and that's when she walked into my tent. It was odd...she was so clear but hazy all at the same time. I thought it was just a hallucination due to the fever but...she began to speak and it was the most comforting voice I'd ever heard."

**~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Hello little one, are you ready? Mommies awfully tired y'know?"_

_I could see her flowing black dress swishing back and forth as she sauntered over to my bedside, a dazzling grin on her face._

_"Yes I know you're worried but your mommy will be fine."_

_She seemed to be talking to no one. It was like she was crazy. I wanted to scream, ask her what she was doing but...I had no voice, no movement whatsoever._

_"Hush now child, you'll see mommy again...Yes yes I understand."_

_She then removed my blanket and lifted up my dress, exposing my pregnant belly. No I thought! Get away from him! I knew what she was then...I knew what she wanted to do. I begged her to take me instead, just let my baby live. Even though I could not speak...my eyes spoke volumes...the ebony skinned goddess stared into my soul before whispering;_

_"It's not your time." _

_She then placed her lips on my stomach, her kiss like a knife. I screamed once before passing out my final thought before losing complete consciousness being one that will haunt me until the day I leave this world._

_My baby is dead._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO NOW~~~~~~~**

"After I lost my son...I left my husband and Edeya behind. I couldn't face Claie...not then anyway. I joined the magic council and used my magic to help interrogate prisoners, including Jellal...in that cell...with him...I learned something. I learned about forgiveness. I understand Erza has also forgiven Jellal...I hope that the two find happiness. Claie found me a year later, and we continued on...day by day. Then the Grand Magic Games happened...and Rathal became active once again...we've been on the hunt for him ever since."

Each member took a few solemn breaths before wiping a tear from their eyes. These people had been through so much. Makarov stood silently, placing a comforting hand on the couple.

"I'm deeply sorry for all that you've had to suffer through Master Anna...please accept my condolences. But there has to be a way to stop her...we are not going to let Lucy die. How long do we have Macao?"

"A little over seventeen hours."

"We are going to save her Anna, and you're going to help us. First we have to warn them."

"I can try and contact Edeya through our mind meld, but it will be difficult, telepathy is not exactly my forte."

"Leave that to me." Warren volunteered.

"Excellent." Makarov laughed.

Anna gave the master a weak smile before groaning softly, clutching her head. She grimaced. "Ulgh...somethings...somethings happening...Lucy...Lucy is...she and Natsu are..." The visual lacrima flickered once before going black, the four crystals shattering to pieces.

"What is it? What's going on?" Makarov demanded, bending down to look in the woman's eyes.

"Infiltration magic is an intimate art, An feels everything that the people she is mind melding with feels. Something must be happening to Natsu and Lucy." Claie explained, rubbing the Dancing Gypsy mages back in a gentle circular pattern.

Everyone gulped, wondering what sort of hell their friends were in right at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV;<strong>

The blonde moaned in pleasure as Natsu attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting the tender flesh with a fiery passion that only Natsu could perform. His hands slid on her thighs, lifting the hem of her skirt so her could place his burning hands on her thighs. She shuddered violently as the dragon slayer began to gently stroke her legs, heating up ever area he touched.

She dug her finger nails into his scalp, rolling her head to the side.

"N-natsu...!" She breathed. The celestial mage pulled Natsu's face to hers by his hair, shoving his lips to her own. Natsu began to kiss her hungrily, sucking slightly on her bottom lip.

"Lucy..." He hissed as she pulled him closer, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping past her lips. He tasted amazing, his scent was already seeping into her skin. He always seemed to smell of sweat and smoldering ash...it was intoxicating. She pulled back, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck and taking a deep breath. He chuckled softly.

"Do I smell or something?" He asked, eyeing the blonde warily.

She grinned. "Yeah so good..."

He raised a brow, staring at his companion skeptically.

"Really? You've got to be joking. I don't smell a tenth as good as you." He leaned in, taking a whiff and sighing in content. "You...it's just crazy..."

"What do I smell like Natsu?" She inquired, genuinely curious.

He thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close.

"Like...peaches and vanilla...and something else...mint maybe? Honestly it's addictive. You have no idea how crazy I get when I breath in your scent...makes me wanna do things..."

"W-what kind of things?" Lucy asked shakily, excitement already pouring in her gut. She couldn't believe how bold she was being. It wasn't like she had any experience with guys in the past...there was just something about Natsu that made her feel so comfortable...

He blushed a little before kissing her forehead softly.

"Like this stuff...and _other _stuff..."

Lucy quirked her head a bit in feigned ignorance, wanting to tease Natsu a little further. "What other stuff?" She inquired sheepishly, trying not to giggle. Natsu actually all cute and embarrassed made her want to mess with him even more.

He gulped.

"Well..." He began.

"Well?"

"I want to taste you, every inch of you. Cover every part of you with me...I want to make you mine. I want to kiss you gently and roughly I want to take you. I want to show the world that you are mine...and that I am yours. I want to make love to you Lucy. I want to explore your most sensitive areas. I want to touch and taste and kiss and I want you to do the same. I want to do it so badly sometimes I'm afraid I'll take you in the guild...in front of everyone. I can't control it...Oh Luce...Luce I..I Lo-"

"NATSU! I JUST GOT A MESSAGE FROM WARREN! APPARENTLY LUCY'S IN BIGGER TROUBLE THAN WE THOUGHT!"

Happy burst into the room, eyes full of panic.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER AND GET HER OUT OF HER OWN HEAD AND FAST!"

Lucy twitched slightly. What did he say? Get out of her head? We were in her head? Oh...Oh no...No No NO NO NO!

Lucy jumped from Natsu's lap.

"T-this! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Uh...well no..."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>(JUPITER AND CANA LAY ON THE COUCH HALF NAKED AND DRUNK, THE STUDIO IS COVERED IN BROKEN GLASS AND LIQUOR BOTTLES. GILDARTS WANDERS IN, LOOKING FOR HIS DARLING DAUGHTER.)<strong>

**GILDARTS-OH WHAT'S THIS? POOR KIDS MUST OF TUCKERED THEMSELVES OUT. AND LOOK! THEY DIDN'T EVEN DO THE SHOUT OUTS! THANK YOU ARTISTOFTHEMIND, MALLETS2012, CRISSYLOVER, SASHAMONROE, DIGI-FANCATT, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, SHIDAKE, NARUMIDARKMISTRESS, DON'TPISSOFFTHEFAIRIES AND JOHNNYSPECTRE FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING AND REVIEWING. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA AND FUNIMATION.**

**JUPITER-DON'T...FOR GET TO ROLLOW...FREVIEW AND FRAVRITE? IS THAT RIGHT? DID I GET THAT RIGHT?**

**GILDARTS-SURE YOU DID.**

**JUPITER-YAAAAAAY...*PUKES***

**(HEY SO LIKE I SAID ONLY LIKE A LIME SLICE, THOUGH I DO PLAN ON HAVING MORE DETAILED LEMONS/LIMES IN LATER CHAPTER. SORRY DIGI-CHAN. I PROMISE THAT THEY WON'T BE STRAIGHT UP FIFTY SHADES BUT I'M NOT GUNNA BE SUPER SHY ABOUT IT. SO PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MINDLESS!)**


	20. Possessed! What will happen next!

**JUPITER-HELLO GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, HONESTLY EVERYTHING HAD BEEN PRETTY CRAPPY RECENTLY SO WRITING IS SUCH A GREAT STRESS RELIEVER! I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY MINDLESS AS MUCH AS I DO. NOW FOR TODAY'S GUEST...SOMEONE WHO I LOVE...MASTER BOB!**

**BOB-WHY HELLO THERE DARLING, IT'S JUST WONDERFUL OF YOU TO HAVE ME ON THE SHOW.**

**JUPITER-IT REALLY IS AN HONOR MASTER BOB...OH AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WATCHING AT HOME...*WHISPERS*...HE'S A MAN.**

**BOB-*SPARKLES***

**JUPITER-NOW MASTER BOB, A LOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED SO FAR IN MINDLESS, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS?**

**BOB-YES, JUST WHY HASN'T THERE BEEN ANY YUMMY BOY MOMENTS HM?**

**JUPITER-*GRINS EVILLY* YOU JUST WAIT MASTER BOB...YOU JUST WAIT...**

**BOB-FANTASTIC! NOW HOW DO I DO THESE SHOUT OUT THINGS?**

**JUPITER-WELL WE THANK ALL THOSE WHO'VE READ,FAVORITED,FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED.**

**BOB-DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT?**

**JUPITER-NO NO! WE HAVE TO THANK SPECIFIC NAMES FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND KINDNESS! EACH AND EVERY PERSON IS SPECIAL! **

**BOB-BUT WOULDN'T A GROUP THANK YOU WORK JUST THE SAME? YOU'RE JUST AS GRATEFUL.**

**JUPITER-THAT'S JUST NOT HOW IT'S DONE MASTER BOB, THESE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO GIVE SUCH NICE REVIEWS AND PROMOTE MINDLESS DESERVE SOME INDIVIDUAL GRATITUDE.**

**BOB-YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR READERS DONT YOU?**

**JUPITER-OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T I CARE?**

**BOB-YES I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT. NOW MAY I?**

**JUPITER-GO RIGHT AHEAD YOU BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL MASTER YOU! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! MOOIFYOU'RECOWS FOUND ME ON WATTPAD! IT'S GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU!**

**BOB-THANK YOU PRETTYRYTHMNARUAYASE, MALLETS2012, SASHAMONROE, MYSTERYDAYDREAMER, AND MY MOST LOVELY DIGI-FANCATT. AND THANK YOU NASHIDRAGNEEL, MYTHOLOGYFREAKGIRL, DRAGONFAIRY93 AND NAYELI2001 FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING.**

**JUPITER-FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION AND HIRO MASHIMA. (ALL FANART ON WATTPAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ARTISTS) PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

**BOB-DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**BOB AND JUPITER-PLEASE ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT OF MINDLESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN; POSSESSED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?<strong>

**NATSU'S POV;**

It was an indescribable feeling, Lucy's lips on his, her body pushing roughly against him. She definitely was not her usual self. Her golden blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in waves, her brown eyes hot with desire. When she said she dreamed about this frequently, doing these kind of things with him...Natsu's mind was still reeling. Ecstasy and want filling his toned body to the very brim. He too had dreamed of her but it wasn't as romantic, with rose petals and a pretty dress. No, the dragon slayers thoughts were primal...animalistic even. He imagined locking her away, where no man or woman could find her, making love to her every night until she saw nothing but him. But the reality was he wasn't that kind of man...regardless of his...cravings for her body...he knew it wasn't his place to monopolize her whenever he pleases; especially when he was unsure of Lucy's feelings. Though there were times when he just couldn't help it. For example, whenever he caught another man staring at Lucy's...assets he almost had no control of his inner flame. It would burn wild with who-knows-what. When Loke or any other guild member got to close to the young celestial spirit mage he had this urge to stomp right over to them and show them just who she belongs to. He was already hers whole heartily.

The problem was though...she didn't belong to him...she belonged herself. Natsu respected that. Lucy was one of the most powerful women in Fairy Tail, even if she wasn't aware. It was hard for the dragon slayer to watch her emotional decline during the Grand Magic Games. First her fight with Flare and then Minerva...It was devastating. Watching Lucy be beaten by those two bitches was almost to painful. She was trying so hard...she had the skills, she just didn't have the confidence.

But what happened soon after, that really got the dragon slayer riled up, Lucy had been arrested and thrown in jail. Which they promptly organized a rescue mission with his as the lead. Though that wasn't the worst of it. Natsu will never forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach as future Rouge impaled his best friend with his magic...watching her blood splatter over the ground...her final words...her guild mark...he then knew what true pain felt like. He felt pain when he lost Igneel...he felt pain when he was beaten bloody by enemies...he felt pain when his friends would be injured in his care. But nothing could compare to the guilt and the regret of not reaching her in time. He remembered Happy's sobbing words...'Lucy is Lucy after all...of course we'd be sad...' It was true...even though the Lucy was from a different dimension...a different time...he would never forgive himself for letting her be taken away.

"NATSU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? IT'S JUST LIKE TO ZONE OUT AND THINK OF WHO KNOW WHAT WHEN I'M TRYING TO YELL AT YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME DO THOSE...THOSE...UGH! I CANNOT STAND YOU SOMETIMES!"

Natsu grinned softly as Lucy's voice echoed in his ears, even when she was nagging him like Erza she still sounded like an angel. Though Lucy never stayed angry long, he remembered there was this one time when he and Happy "accidentally" put blue dye in Lucy's bubble bath to make blue bubbles...the dye stained her skin and she looked like a bad Happy remake for two months. She was only mad for the first day, after which she actually admitted it was kind of amusing...embarrassing, but amusing. It was a bit upsetting to have ruined the blondes skin for that time though.

"Hello? Earth to Natsu! Lucy in life threatening danger here!" Happy cried into the rose haired boys face.

Natsu shook his head. What was he doing at a time like this? Lucy was in trouble and here he was thinking over ridiculous pranks.

"Lucy I'm sorr-" It was then that he realized that Lucy Heartfillia had in fact...left the building.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>? POV;<strong>

_**We wants her...we wants her fucking bad...**_

_**she is beautiful..**_

_**she is kind...**_

_**she is in her mind...**_

_**she is powerful**_

**_We watch her enter house...we watch her yell at stupid hulk of man. We see big dumb animal. Little female...sleeping beauty awakens._**

"I'm fine...all better now Gajeel promise."

_**Blue beauty walks to metal man, metal man huffs.**_

"I'd wager a guess on either Porlyusica or Wendy. Claie's a possibility though."

**_Small animal talks...it talks with authority. It's master? It's in charge?_**

"Who's Claie?"

_**Metal man demanding, he master?**_

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get to the castle and find Lucy, who knows how many of those black things are still lurking inside her head right now."

**_Red head orders, she in charge._**

**_We take her._**

**_Slither...slither...comes the nothing...we creep..we crawl...we're in the shadows...in the wall..._**

**_We find...we attach...there is no turning back. We steal...we destroy..._**

**_We approach...we leap..._**

**_We are intercepted..._**

**_Wrong wrong..._**

**_We got it wrong..._**

**_Oh well...we creep...crawl...we have no feeling at all...we are black as coal...we consume your soul..._**

**_We will kill them all..._**

"Levy? Levy are you sure you're alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV;<strong>

"Well we'll be on our way now, I'm sorry we can't take you with us Keekee." Juvia brought the maid into a tight embrace, hugging her fiercely. In Gray's opinion, he was glad to be leaving this...creepy woman for good After giving he and Juvia a change of clothes they both decided it would be better if they part ways. Not only to keep her from being killed by Lucas but to keep her away from the up coming battle. Creepy or not she was still part of Lucy and neither of them wanted any part of her being destroyed. Keekee was obviously saddened by this, her eyebrows scrunching up in a disappointed pout.

"Are you sure I can't come with you? I've never met the creator before..."

Gray's entire body was on high alert, and just because Juvia didn't see that this woman was off her rocker didn't mean he was blind to it. Juvia gave the girl another hug. It actually made his skin crawl, watching the woman he loved touching that...whatever she was. In all honesty Gray wanted to be as far away as possible from this chick.

"It was really great of you to help us and everything, thank you but, I really think we need to be saving Lucy. Who know's how much longer we have."

"Of course I understand...keep my Juvi safe yeah? She's hopeless on her own."

Gray clenched his teeth to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. Juvia was not hopeless..she was as brave and strong as any Fairy Tail wizard. Sometimes even more so! He could see Juvia's eyebrow twitch slightly at the girls comment. It had obviously offended her.

"Well goodbye Keekee! I'll see you on the other side!"

Gray and Juvia turned their backs to the girl, heading to the castle just a few fields over. When each of them was out of ear shot the ebony skinned woman laughed, her bright eyes turning cold.

"'See you on the other side' she says! Oh Juvi you really are a riot."

She smiled to herself, the wind around her turning cold.

_I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than that my sweet...little...target..._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? DID THE REST OF THE CHAPTER GET LOST ON THE WAY? NO I'M AFRAID. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A SET UP FOR LATER CHAPTERS. SEE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL HAVE LITTLE TO ALMOST NO GRAYJUVIA NATSU/LUCY/HAPPY OR GAJEEL/LEVY/ERZA/EDEYA. I'M FOCUSING MORE ON THE FAIRY TAIL TEAM OUTSIDE OF THE MIND! TIME FOR THEIR TIME IN THE SPOT LIGHT. THESE ARE JUST TO LEAVE YOU ARE IN SUSPENSE. OR ATTEMPT TO ANYWAY. SO DID I SUCCEED? ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS? WILL NATSU AND LUCY EVER GET TOGETHER? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO LEVY? IS JUVIA GOING TO BE OKAY? DO FAIRY'S HAVE TAILS?**

**FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENTS OF MINDLESS! **

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
